Eleven-Teen Again
by AlexisJames92
Summary: This is a reposting of an old story. Nico Di Angelo and several others are send on a quest to protect a fellow demi-god, who just happens to be a wizard: Harry Potter. It gets much harder when they realize a grandchild of Hades is the one out to kill him. And then of course wherever Nico goes, Will has to follow. Solangelo. Yaoi. My take on the Philosopher's Stone. PLEASE READ ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings people! I posted this story once before, however my mother (who is a homophobic idiot) found out about it and made me get rid of everything. So, I am going to start reposting this on my new account. Furthermore, those of you who have read it before, I am changing things in later chapters, but the beginning is going to be much the same. Loves you all!**

 **May the gods be ever in your favor!**

 **-James**

There was no rational way to explain it. None at all. So he sat out here, shivering his ass off in the pouring rain, dulling watching the drips drip down his nose. He sniffled and wiped it, staring into the black abyss that was the lake. He was staring at the Poseidon cabin from across of it, not really sure why he was doing it. But it'd been the same exact thing for the last several days now. He'd wake up, stressed out and panicked. He'd toss his new aviator jacket that Piper had bought him over his shoulders, over the rumpled shirt he'd slept in, and taken off into the night, his bare feet slapping the freezing late August ground.

And he'd always somehow ended up sitting on this mossy log, watching Percy's cabin. He was long over the son of the sea god. The jerk's stupid cabin just happened to sit right in view of his new favorite brooding spot. If he'd started doing this, say, a year ago. He'd be going out of his mind watching Percy and Annabeth chasing each other around the cabin with hair brushes. Now, it just made him roll his eyes. Surprisingly, Percy wasn't the person on his mind. Somebody else claimed Nico's every thought. And when he said _every_ thought, he meant _every_ thought.

Will Solace. Tall, perfectly tanned skin, beautifully blonde and oblivious with severe mood swings from demanding and stubborn to sweet, caring and laid back in .03 seconds. This usually happened from the latter to the former when Nico walked into the room. Nico sighed out his nose, looking at the reflection of the stars in the dark waters. They look just like Will's eyes, Nico found himself thinking despite himself.

The sun was starting to rise, chasing the rain away. The beautiful golden beams reaching their fingers through the dark silhouette of the tree branches, warming Nico's face. Which made him realize how horribly cold the rest of him was. His jeans were soaked through, his skin wrinkled and water-swollen. Nico sneezed, then sniffed and wiped his nose on his soggy sleeve again. He laboriously struggled to his feet, his legs had gone numb a while ago, now they were starting to sting with weariness. He coughed hollowly into his elbow as his stomach rumbled. Maybe he'd stop by Jason's cabin, which was currently empty because said Roman was at the other camp, and grab some snacks from his supplies. Then Nico paused and reconsidered the idea.

In order to get to Cabin one, he'd have to walk past the Apollo cabin. And Will So-What was an early riser. Nico's stomach responded to this thought by trying to eat itself with another ferocious growl, so the son of death decided that maybe it was worth the risk. After all, it would be about two hours before the dining pavilion would be ready for the campers to use.

As Nico made his way back across the familiar trail, he reflected on how…well, he wouldn't say happy…but how much progress he'd made in the past year. He gave out a maximum of three death threats a day, which had to be an all-time low since…well, since Bianca. And he even laughed this week. Even now, Nico grinned as he recalled it. Percy trying to flirt with Annabeth and ending up getting shot in the butt by Will Solace with an arrow. They'd just been standing there, the three of them by the volley ball court. Annabeth was telling Nico all about the college campus they were going to attend in New Rome, and Percy had commented on how close the boys' and girls' dorms were. Nico had grinned and the blush that rapidly spread over Annabeth's cheeks, when Percy suddenly yelped and jumped three feet into the air, clutching his rear.

Nico wondered why Will had been smirking as he apologized. Then he shrugged it off. Will had never been the best shot in the Apollo cabin. In fact, Nico had better luck with the bow and arrow. Which was really, sadly, saying a lot.

Nico sniffed a glob of snot farther back up his nose as he wiped the end once again with his really disgusting sleeve. He coughed, despite his efforts to hold it back. All that did for him, was make it explode out of his face twice as loud as normal.

And of course he had to be right outside the Apollo cabin when it happened. The door swung open, and Nico was seriously considering shadow traveling the rest of the way to cabin one. But before he could make a decision, Will grabbed his arm, a grimace contorting his handsome features. "What the Hades, Di Angelo!" he scolded, worry in his eyes. "How long have you been out here?"

Nico didn't answer, knowing that if Will heard the scratchy, sniffy, stuffy quality of his voice, he'd only be worse off. So he shrugged, trying to look as though he didn't have a cold. Will cursed under his breath. Well, it was Will-cursing. Nico couldn't quite hear, but he was sure that his friend had muttered something along the lines of "Great-Aunt Gertrude!" He raised an eyebrow, trying and failing to not think about how cute Will's "swearing" was.

"Are you trying to land yourself in the infirmary?" Will demanded, though there was a definite gleam in his eyes as he asked. Nico froze, trying to figure out what Will meant by that. Nico shook his head slowly, doing his best to put a confused, slightly annoyed look on his face. "Where were you?"

Nico jutted a thumb back over his shoulder. He meant to point at the lake, but when he checked to make sure he'd gestured in the right direction, he realized that his thumb was pointing straight at Percy's cabin. Of course, the idiot chose that moment to step out onto his porch, his tousled black hair ruffled by the breeze that seemed to constantly surround that area. Percy waved an arm in enthusiastic greeting when he saw Nico. Nico waved back. Lately, Percy and Jason had taken to calling themselves Nico's cousins, and acting like an extra set of parents. Seriously, it was annoying. They monitored his food, his friends, his daily activities. Holy Hera, last time Jason was here, he'd even checked all of Nico's books to make sure they were "age-appropriate" for him. Mother of Zeus, he had a summer house in Hell. Nico shouldn't have to worry about things being "age-appropriate".

Even still, Nico almost grinned at Percy, who was now glaring suspiciously at Will, his hand still waving, more like flopping, in the air. Will scowled.

"No wonder you're soaked," Will growled, tightening his grip on Nico's arm so that it nearly hurt. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

"I'm getting something to eat first," Nico said calmly, so that his voice wasn't as raspy. Will turned and gaped at him.

"You are not!" he yanked on Nico's arm again. Nico ripped his arm out of the bigger boy's grasp. "Listen to you? What were you and Jackson doing? You sound even worse than you look, which is a feat in of itself, let me tell you that." Nico narrowed his eyes, and something in Will's backed down.

"I'm aware about how I look," he said icily, all too used to snide comments about his unkempt hair and "emo" clothes…whatever that meant. "I'm getting food. I'm not going to the Med Shed," Nico snarled at Will, using the Ares cabin's nick name for the infirmary. Nico stormed off, with Will trailing behind him, trying to say sorry, but Nico just ignored him, angry at himself for letting Will get under his skin. But as they passed the Big House, Chiron called out to them. Nico scowled at the dirt on his bare feet, but reluctantly turned and walked over their teacher, who was standing in full centaur form.

"Ah, good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to send someone else for you," Chiron smiled at them, then frowned, noticing how wet Nico was. "My dear boy," he said, brows furrowing "Er—did you go for a swim this morning?"

"Yes," Nico lied shortly, not feeling like explaining himself. Will's frown deepened when he said this, but Nico was still ignoring him.

"Right, well," Chiron seemed at a loss for words for several moments before he regained his train of thought. "Please, come inside. We have need for you two. A new quest has been revealed to us. Your sister and the Roman Praetors are already inside."

Nico forgot about being angry and dashed into the Big House. It been almost four months since he'd seen Hazel, or Frank or Reyna. He'd never say it out loud, but he was beginning to miss them. Nico threw open the door and was immediately attacked by a petite body with a curly head of hair. Hazel wrapped her arms around her brother in a death grip. Nico patted her head and waved to Frank, who was guzzling down a Root Beer. Reyna also approached him, and when Hazel let him go, she pulled Nico into an even more painful hug.

"Are we all going?" Nico asked the people gathered in the room.

Frank shook his head. "Reyna is staying, she has to look after New Rome. It was originally just going to be you and Hazel, because of the origins of _the package_ ," Frank whispered those last two words like they were something sinister. "But I'm going, because…well…" Nico smirked at him.

"Glad to have you along, future big brother." Nico bit back his grin as both Frank and Hazel blushed vividly.

"Well, then I'm going too!" Will declared. Nico, Hazel, Frank, Reyna and Chiron, who had just walked in, all turned around to look at him. "Nico is-isn't –fully healed," Will tried to reason, while blushing even harder than Frank and Hazel did. "Besides, I'm the best Healer we've got. You need me where the action is. I can help!"

"I quite agree," said Chiron. "So then it's a good idea I've told Dumbledore that I'll be sending four students his way."

"Who's Double Door?" Frank asked. Chiron nodded, with a growing smile. He placed one hand on Hazel's shoulder, and the other hand on Nico's.

"My children," he said fondly. "There is something that you must know about your mothers." Nico and Hazel both stiffened under Chiron's hand. "They were witches." Nico threw the old centaur's hand off and drew his sword. Beside of him, Hazel had taken out her own sword. Chiron looked confused, and then blanched. "You misunderstand me." Hazel cautiously lowered her sword, but Nico kept it poised at Chiron's throat. "They acknowledged that they were witches." Hazel's sword rejoined with Nico's.

"There was magic in their blood!" Chiron shouted desperately. "There are multiple worlds upon the earth that you know not of!"

"This is sounding horribly familiar." Nico said dryly.

"Listen!" Chiron bellowed. "There are several communities like ours which are concealed by magic from mortal eyes. Or as our witch and wizard friends call them, Muggles."

"Who's the what now?" Frank asked. However Reyna's face cleared with realization. She took hold of Nico's wrist, holding his sword arm still. He looked at her, but her expression revealed nothing, only looking towards Chiron with a knowing sort of sadness in her eyes.

"There are more than just the Greek and Roman gods, and each of them has their own empire to show for their existence. Furthermore, Hecate and other magical deities blessed certain creatures, animals and humans, and created even more. The product was the origin of legends such as elves, the Fae Folk, wizards, vampires…"

"You lost me," Hazel said.

"Your mothers acknowledged this fact," Chiron tried once more. "They were magical beings…well not Marie, I suppose…she was a squib." Hazel looked so angry, there were tears tinging her eyes. Frank looked pissed too, but confused, as to why they were called to Camp Half-Blood just so Chiron could insult Mrs. Levesque to Hazel's face.

"Please my dears," Chiron's voice was still calm, he looked apologetic yet frustrated. "Listen. Every group of gods, Egyptian, Norse, Greek and Roman, had their own empire. And nearly every god or goddess in each of these empires had their own select communities. To name a few, for Zeus, you have the wind spirits. Poseidon, he governs Atlantis and the merfolk. Apollo, musicians and doctors. Hermes, thieves." Chiron paused and looked Hazel in the eyes. "For Hecate, wizards and witches." Realization seemed to dawn on Hazel. Nico felt that he understood partly, but that he was forgetting something. He remembered almost nothing from his previous life. His life with his mother and Bianca. Yet something seemed to ring true.

Almost without him even realize what was happening, Nico started talking. He wasn't sure how his mouth knew what words to form. They just seemed to pour out of him. "The wizards have their own world hidden in large Muggle cities, and off in the country sides. The biggest group of them can be found in England, Ireland and Scotland. But there are other, smaller groups in Russia, Italy, China, America, Africa, Australia, as well as scattered tribes in other areas."

"What are muggles?" Will asked Nico, staring at him like he was from another planet.

"The wizarding world's term for mortals," Chiron supplied when Nico seemed to be at a loss. "Maria di Angelo was a pureblood witch from Italy, her incredible power and the level of her magic is what drew Hades to her, or so I am told," Chiron was now looking at Nico. "While magic is usually hereditary, demigods from another godly parent than Hecate, are not usually blessed with her magic. And those that are, are sent to another place for their training. When they have magic, they need not learn the defensive skills that you all have."

"What does this have to do with us?" Nico asked. "Obviously, I've got no magical abilities."

"That, actually, is not true." Chiron was smiling a little ruefully now. "The age that the wizarding school, Hogwarts," a snort from Frank, not quite covered by a cough. "Hogwarts," Chiron repeated, shooting Frank a dry look, "recruits children at eleven years of age. Bianca was about to receive invitations to Hogwarts as well as several other schools in France, Italy and Russia when you were sent to the hotel, and you were far too young. Even though your father," Chiron gestured to include both Hazel and Nico in this statement, "is one of the 'Big Three', that does not explain the magnitude of your powers. Jason and Percy are both also of the same level of godly lineage, they cannot hold a candle to your, shall I say, otherworldly abilities."

"Percy can control the entire freaking ocean," Nico pointed out. "And Jason can fly and summon storms."

"Ah," Chiron smiled. "But Hazel can do things with treasure that even she is yet to discover."

"I can?" Hazel asked

"And you, you Nico," Chiron's eyes were gleaming now. "You can raise the dead, teleport across the world, control ghosts and there very shadows themselves." A vision of Bryce being condemned to the underworld flashed before Nico's eyes. He shifted uncomfortably. Will, of all people, seemed to notice.

"But what does this have to do with a quest?" Will changed the topic, putting an arm around Nico's shoulders. Nico shoved him off, but looked towards Chiron expectantly.

"There is a descendant of Poseidon and a descendant of Hades who were both blessed by Hecate with powers. Though both of them are very far removed, the legacy of Hades is arguably one of the most powerful wizards who has ever lived. And the other, though he is only eleven years old, has shown signs already of being exceptional. He survived a curse, which no other has ever walked away from alive."

"Has anyone ever walked away dead?" Percy asked as he walked into the room. "Annabeth just explained everything to me. I'm IN! So, this kid is technically like a nephew to me?"

"Percy's coming?" Will asked, a strange, negative emotion that Nico didn't even think was possible to appear on Will's face.

"Yes and yes," Chiron said brightly, obviously happy that they were all on the same page. "Anyway. Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, the descendants of Poseidon and Hades respectively, are mortal enemies. Riddle, a Dark Lord, was defeated by Harry when Potter was an infant."

"How was that possible?" Reyna asked, speaking up for the first time.

"No one is truly certain," Chiron said. "But that is not important right now. What you must know is this: Riddle, or Voldemort—his preferred name, may attempt to kill Harry once more, as he might be defeated…but not truly dead."

Something began to click into place in Nico's brain. "Father mentioned him once." All eyes were on him now. "He's cheated death by dividing his soul. Thanatos can't catch him, because the Horcruxes confuse him."

"What are Horcruxes?" asked Will curiously, raising an eyebrow that Nico was trying so hard not to think was adorable.

"It's an item that houses a piece of the soul. As long as you have a Horcrux, you cannot truly ever die. However, it is the darkest form of magic." Reyna was nodding, like she knew this already. "In order to divide your soul, you have to kill somebody. Usually, just creating one is devastating to you. But somehow, Voldemort made eight."

"Eight?" asked Frank. "He killed eight people?"

"Actually he's killed hundreds if not thousands," Nico corrected. "And one of the Horcruxes was on accident."

"I'm confused."

"That isn't important right now," Chiron tried to get them back on course. "The quest is this. You must go to Hogwarts and defend Harry Potter. I do not know how long it will take for Voldemort to reform, to gain power. But he must be defended at all costs."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"I thought Annabeth already filled you in?" Frank teased.

"Because a descendant of Apollo has predicted that it shall be Harry who will bring about the Dark Lord's defeat. It has been decreed by the fates, and so it shall be. Well, probably. There is one other that might be the Chosen One. But that's not important right now."

"Isn't somebody going to notice that a bunch of random _American_ ," Will glanced at Nico, "and Italian, teenagers just showing up to a wizard school, when none of us know _anything_ about wizarding?"

"That has already been taken care of, Mr. Solace," Chiron smiled. "My old friend, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school, was the one to contact me about the issue. He specifically asked for my best warriors. We've talked for a long while, and come to a solution. Percy and Annabeth will go as teachers in a new class they are offering: Self-Defense."

"Why would wizards have to learn that?" Reyna asked. "When I worked at the spa, many witches came, I saw their magic. It can combat danger as well as a trained legionnaire."

"Think of it as P.E. for them. Dumbledore is feigning concern about the physical health of wizard kind. He's telling everyone that abuse of magic has made them all fat and lazy."

Percy grinned. "I'm a gym teacher. I've always wanted to be a gym teacher. I'll show those little maggots who's boss!" he cackled maliciously.

"Which is why Ms. Chase will be accompanying you," Chiron told him with a fatherly smile. Frank and Will both laughed, and Hazel finally cracked a smile. But Percy just looked confused. "And as for the rest of you, Lady Hecate shall bless you all, and therefore make you witches and wizards." Hazel raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Two questions," Hazel said. "One, you said my mother was a squib? And also, we're a little old to just be starting school, aren't we?"

"In answer to the first, a squib is a person of magic descent who have no natural magic abilities. And so, in desperation, as squibs are unfortunately looked down upon, your mother tampered with the spirits. Thus attracting your father." Hazel nodded in understanding. "And, when Lady Hecate blesses you, enough physical years shall be subtracted from you all so that you appear to be eleven."

"How many years would that take away from me and Hazel?" Nico asked, casting a look at his sister. Percy, Frank and Reyna all seemed to think this was a joke, because they all snorted in laughter. Will, though, obviously didn't know about Nico's past, because he looked totally confused.

"Four years, right?" Will said. "One less than me? Aren't you fifteen?"

"Never mind," Nico muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews! They are my inspiration! Seriously, thanks you guys! Also, check out my other story "The Enigma of Uncle Mort", a new idea I'm trying out. I could use some ideas for that too!**

 **May the gods be ever in your favor!**

 **-James**

Nico sat in the back of a van with Will, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel. Percy wasdriving with Argus in the passenger seat. The two girls sat in the middle seats, and Nico was squished in between the other two boys. Granted, it wasn't nearly as cramped as it would have been, had they all been their regular sizes. Though Hecate's blessing didn't make them feel any different at all, they looked nothing like themselves. Nico's hair was even longer, fuller, framing his face which was more filled out and round. His eyes seemed bigger on his face, and he was short. Tiny. Somewhere around four foot nothing. His skin wasn't as pale, but his voice was horribly young sounding. Though according to his friends, he still sounded scary when he got angry, which was some comfort to the Ghost King.

Will was a little over half a foot taller than Nico, so not much change in that area. Will's hair was also longer, but Nico thought it was cute. Will had a splay of freckles across his nose and cheekbones. He had the same tan skin, but his face was rosier. Also, he hadn't grown into his ears yet, so they stuck out a tad.

Frank was chunky, his baby face was matched by his body. He looked like a teddy bear. His hair was still cut short, though. Hazel was as beautiful as ever. And if anyone at Hogwarts dare make fun of her hair, which was long—down to her waist—and curly—it was like a singular mass of fluff, but Nico thought it looked nice. Hazel's eyes were huge on her eleven-year-old face, like Nico's. It wasn't until now that Nico realized that they had the same shaped eyes. The only difference was the color. Hazel was just as tiny as Nico. Even skinnier if it was possible.

Percy and Annabeth had had some years added on to them, so that they could pass as actual adults. Percy was a tad taller, about 6'3" and he had a beard that looked almost exactly like his father's. There were smile lines around his eyes and he had more muscle on his frame. Nico had told him he looked dignified, and meant it. But looking at him now…maybe it was his 11 year old self thinking, but he wondered how on earth he ever crushed on this guy.

Annabeth looked like a queen, with a stern face and her long blonde hair tied up in a bun. She was the same height, only reaching her boyfriend's shoulder, but she was fierce as ever. They both appeared to be around mid-thirties. The trunk of the car was filled with their luggage, as well as their armor, which Percy and Annabeth would be holding onto for safe-keeping. Frank, Hazel and Nico, however, would be keeping their own weapons on them. At first, Chiron hadn't thought this was a good idea, but Nico's sword was a gift from his father. And he couldn't allow Nico a weapon and not allow Frank and Hazel one. And so, he had children from the Hecate cabin put charms on Hazel and Nico's swords that was similar to Riptide's. They would shrink down to keychain size when they stuck them in their pockets, and they would always return there, should they ever lose them. Also, only they could draw them out of their pockets. Same for Frank's bow and quiver. The quiver, the Hecate cabin had made inexhaustible. Meaning it would never run out of arrows, since it was very unlikely Frank would be able to replenish his stock in the world of wizards.

Nico had already shadow traveled all of them to England, but he was too tired to bring them any closer to where they were supposed to be. So they rented a car to get them the rest of the way. Chiron had given Annabeth specific instructions on how to get to a place called "Diagon Ally", which was apparently something like a wizarding market place, as well as all the things that the four younger ones would need for their first year at Hogwarts. Nico now held it in his hand, he'd long since snatched it from Annabeth. Will was leaning closer to him to get a glimpse of the parchment.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

First Year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes for everyday wear (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry nametags

COURSE BOOKS

Nico skimmed down through the list of books, and all of the strange names of the authors. Will kept leaning in closer, until the blonde head was pretty much blocking Nico from seeing the piece of parchment at all. Nico felt highly uncomfortable at the near-contact. He felt his face heat up and his pulse sky-rocket. After only a few more seconds, he couldn't take it. He shoved Will as hard as he could towards Frank, both of them cried out in surprise.

"What's going on back there?" Percy called from the driver's seat. Nico rolled his eyes. Percy was already acting like he was twenty years older than the rest of them. Well, Nico supposed that was a good thing, concerning that the might need to keep their cover going for several years, but that was so going to get annoying real fast.

"Will won't stay on his side of the seat!" Nico complained in a whiny tone, fitting for a normal eleven-year-old. It made his sister, Frank and Percy all laugh. Will blushed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Nico shoved the list into the son of Apollo's hands. Will looked through it. "What's Transfiguration?" he asked, as he got to the unfamiliar word in the list of the book names.

"The magic of turning one thing into something else," Annabeth replied as she gazed out the window, looking admiringly at all of the old fashion houses. Frank snorted. Nico craned his neck around Will to look at him. He'd turned into a cute little piglet. Hazel, Will and Percy laughed again while Argus and Annabeth both rolled their eyes. Nico couldn't help but stare at Argus as he did so, it just looked so weird. "It says that we can't have broomsticks," Will said. "I supposed that's like saying freshman at colleges can't have their own cars. But it says that we can bring an owl, or a cat, or a toad."

"I want a toad!" Frank said immediately.

Hazel thought for a moment. "I can't decide between an owl or a cat."

"I'll get the owl," Nico told her. "Then you can get the cat and we'll both share." Hazel seemed happy at this compromise. Percy didn't think him getting an owl would be a good idea, since he wasn't exactly on Athena's good side, what with him being a son of Poseidon. So, he decided a toad would be best for himself. Then Annabeth smacked him and said that teachers wouldn't have time for pets.

"…but an owl wouldn't count as a pet," she continued. "Wizards use them to deliver their mail. So they're pretty much a necessity. We'll be getting one." She said in a voice that was final.

"I think I'll get an owl then, too," Will said. "Wow, I'll be able to be in contact with the people at camp, now. I was worried about that. Owls aren't traceable by monsters like phones are, are they?" Annabeth shook her head. "And even if they were, Hogwarts is safe, isn't it?" Annabeth nodded, still staring out the windows.

They drove for several more minutes. Nico sitting in silence as he listened to Frank and Hazel discuss what it would be like. Hazel was going on and on about how they would need to get books on the culture of wizards. Annabeth agreed, but said that it was her and Percy would need them most. The kids would be able to pass themselves off as Muggle-borns.

"No" Nico slightly startled them all by speaking up. "My mother was a pureblood. So was yours, Hazel, even though she was a squib. We can say that father was a pureblood as well, but when our mothers died, both of them killed when we were young, he decided to isolate himself from the wizarding world for our protection."

"What should dad's name be?" Hazel asked. "Pluto or Hades?"

"I like Hades better," Nico said blandly, making Frank snort again. Even though he hadn't turned into a pig this time. Hazel rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. So Nico supposed she'd let him have his way.

"I'll say that my mom was a witch," Will said with a funny grin. "Wouldn't be the first time." Nico smirked a little at this, knowing all too well about Will's rocky relationship with his mother. Even though Will was the only one of them, besides Percy and Annabeth, that actually had family alive, he barely ever even talked about his mom. Let alone contact her. He hadn't seen her in person in years.

"I'll just be a Muggle-born," Frank said.

"I've already done some reading," Annabeth told them. "Chiron gave me a book that Dumbledore had sent him explaining the wizarding world. Dumbledore was actually the one that wrote it." Annabeth pulled a thick leather-bound book from her backpack which sat in a lump by her feet, and handed it to Hazel who began to devour the pages with her eyes almost immediately.

"We're here," Percy announced, pulling into a parking garage in a really crummy part of London. There was nearly nothing nearby but a book shop, a grubby looking bar, a record shop—who even bought those these days?—a shut-down bakery and a piano repair shop. "Right, Argus?" he asked the man beside him. Argus nodded wordlessly. Percy handed him the keys, he'd be heading back alone, and got out. The rest of them did the same.

Everyone grabbed their suitcases and bags, except Hazel. Frank and Nico divided hers up so that she wouldn't have to carry anything. Hazel half-heartedly argued, telling them that it was sexist. But Nico was from an era in which gentlemen always held doors for ladies, and stood from their seats when a woman walked into the room. And Frank was her boyfriend. So neither of them would hear anything of it.

They exited the garage and crossed the filthy street, following Percy who was headed straight for the Leaky Cauldron. On the inside, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. Nobody paid them any mind as they walked in. Percy approached the bartender, whispering to Annabeth but loud enough for the kids to hear "Chiron told me to talk to this guy…I think."

The bartender looked up at them as they got closer. "Might I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore said he sent you an owl?" Percy asked. "Um, it was supposed to explain that we needed help to get into Diagonally."

"You mean Diagon Ally?" the bartender asked with a slight chuckle. "Then you be Perseus I expect." Percy was about to argue, then he thought better of it.

"Yes, I am."

"Then you're the new professor from America. Interesting," the bartender came out from behind the counter. "Follow me then." He led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Tom muttered to himself as he stared at a dirty brick wall. Annabeth and Percy exchanged curious looks. Then Tom pulled out a stubby looking stick, couldn't have been longer than six inches, and he poked the wall. The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough for Frank in elephant form to fit through. It led onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said the bartender, "to Diagon Alley."


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember** **to Review! What Harry-pairing should I have? (Not a big fan of Harry/Ginny, but if enough people want it, I will)**

 **May the gods be ever in your favor!**

"Gods of Olympus," Annabeth muttered under her breath. "It's incredible." Nico silently agreed. It was liked they'd walked into a story book. Old fashioned was the best way to sum it all up. But it wasn't dirty or unpleasant. It was charming and quaint. Shops lined the walkway on both sides. Booths were set up with all sorts of things to buy.

"I could get used to living in this world," Will said quietly as he gazed at everything. Nico looked up at him, and Will looked down into his face. Though neither was really sure why, they both blushed quickly and looked away.

"Right," said Percy. "Well, I'm going to take the luggage up to our room in the Leaky Cauldron. Chiron said he'd prepaid for us."

"Good," said Annabeth, handing her boyfriend her things. "And I'll take the kids to the bank, except you Frank."

"Huh?"

"Help Percy with the things," Annabeth ordered him in what Nico would have sworn was a 'Mommy voice' if he'd ever heard one. Nico and Will rolled their eyes at each other. Then quickly looked away again. Frank pouted about not getting to go with the others.

"If you're good we'll all get ice cream after Mom comes back with the gold," Percy told him. Annabeth blushed and smacked him. "Oh, and by the way," Percy gave Annabeth a wicked grin. "Chiron and Dumbledore are telling everyone that we're married, and these guys," Percy put a hand on Nico's shoulder and nodded his head towards Hazel "are our adopted kiddos."

"Great," Nico mumbled, though his sister smiled widely. Honestly, Nico was touched too. Though it was kind of weird to learn that his ex-crush would be pretending to be his surrogate father for the next several months.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth told him, eyebrow raised. "I mean, _Perseus_." Percy didn't seem embarrassed by this.

"Hey! I read the names on that list, and I thought it sounded more like a wizard's name than Percy, Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth blushed. "Besides, imagine it! Professor Perseus!" Annabeth sighed. "Just go. We'll see you in a bit Frank."

"Okay," Frank followed Percy back through the arch, which closed behind them.

As the rest of them followed Annabeth through the crowd, Will threw an arm around both Hazel and Nico. Hazel put a friendly arm around Will as well, giving him a little laugh. But Nico just silently put up with it, not responding at all. Will seemed to take this as a good sign, because he squeezed a bit. Nico stiffened, and Will stopped, but he didn't remove his arm.

"Well, Percy and Annabeth being your adopted parents solves your daddy problem." Will said to the two of them before bursting into laughter. Hazel and Nico looked at each other, confused. Will noticed this and explained. "Before, it was kind of hard to believe that you two were related without knowing everything about your dad. Now, she's your sister because you two were adopted by the same couple."

"He's right!" Hazel smiled as they passed by a pet shop with cages of owl and aquariums of frog spawn in the window. "I'll say that my mother married a muggle named Pluto, and Nico can be a pureblood all by himself."

"I feel so lonely," Nico said, his voice devoid of emotion. Will dropped his arm that was around Hazel and gathered Nico in a warm hug. Nico growled and shoved him away into Annabeth. She turned to look at them with an affectionate look.

"Nico, honey," she said in an overly-patronizing voice. "Behave or I'll have to revoke your dessert privileges. Now be more careful or you'll have to hold Mummy's hand when we cross the street." Nico growled at her too, but he didn't bother scowling. It didn't work on "Mummy" anyway.

"Yes, Mummy," he decided to say in a squeaky voice.

"Awwww!" cooed a couple of teen-aged witches nearby. "Your son is so cute!" one of them said to Annabeth.

"Thanks!" she said brightly. Nico almost smiled despite himself. He couldn't remember quite, but maybe his real mother had acted something like Annabeth was. Because this was all feeling really familiar, and he couldn't shake the major deja vu he was feeling. "We're here kids," Annabeth said. "Gringotts Bank"

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was –

"Mom, what is that?" Hazel asked, pointed at a little monster thing that was about four inches shorter than Nico. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Annabeth sent Hazel an amused look. "What?" Hazel asked defensively, her pretty little face looking sulky. "I need to get into character, don't I? Nico should start calling you and Percy 'Mom and Dad' as well."

"Fine with me," Nico looked up at her. "Mom." Nico and Hazel then both felt alarmed as Annabeth's eyes got misty.

She cleared her throat. "Well, Hazel," she said, her voice a little higher, speaking a little faster than normal. "That was a goblin. They're a very proud, intelligent race so don't stare." She awkwardly patted Hazel's poufy hair.

"Think you guys rattled her," Will whispered into Nico's ear. He beamed. Maybe he'd enjoy being a normal, eleven-year-old wizard more than he'd originally thought. There was a second pair of door right in front of them now. Nico squinted, struggling to read what it said. Annabeth and Hazel were both going the same. Will didn't even bother trying to read it. A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

Annabeth lead 'her kids' up to a counter, where a goblin was just getting done with another set of wizards. She took out a small silver key. "Good afternoon," she said politely. "I've come to make a withdrawal from Chiron's safe."

The goblin nodded and ran a finger down a scroll that was unrolling by itself. "You must tell me the pass phrase to be allowed." He said to Annabeth.

"To storm or fire" she said promptly. Nico noticed that they were getting curious looks from other patrons of the bank. Annabeth was noticing too, and she looked slightly nervous. Nico yanked on the hem of her sweater a couple times.

"Mummy!" he whined. Neither Will nor Hazel seemed to know what he was up to, but the passerby's were already paying them less attention. "Mummy! Mummy, I'm hungry!" He said in his best British accent, though it still had a bit of his Italian poking out around the edges. Annabeth smiled at him, silently thanking him. "Neeks, sh! We'll get ice cream with Daddy after." Will and Hazel both snickered.

Just then, a wizarding family, all wearing black robes, walked in. The father, a man with long blonde hair, was immediately escorted away by a goblin while his wife, a woman with long blonde hair, and the son, a boy with short blonde hair, waited for him. The goblin continued to ask Annabeth questions, such as how she was related to Chiron.

"Mum," the boy complained in a drawling voice. "Why can't I get my robes on my own? The old witch there surely knows what to get me by now, she's been our tailor for ages now."

"Perhaps I shall ask your father his opinion when he returns," said his mother. They weren't standing very far away, in fact, they were no more than six feet away. The boy looked at them, took in the sight of their muggle clothes, and sneered.

"Mudbloods," the boy spat out.

The insult jogged an offensive memory in Nico's mind. He stepped closer to the boy, he felt his aura intensify and did nothing to staunch it. The woman put a defensive hand on her son's shoulder. But the boy, impressively, stood his ground, though he was obviously shaken. Will came over to stand by Nico. Though Hazel stayed with Annabeth, who was preoccupied by the goblin who didn't seem to believe her.

"How dare you insult a Di Angelo thus?" Nico hissed, dropping the British accent, letting his Italian get heavier. The woman pulled Draco away, and Will pulled Nico back to where Annabeth was finally being allowed entry. It wasn't for a moment that Nico realized Will had grabbed him by the hand, though he didn't drop it once they were standing still. Neither of them did.

"What did he call us?" Hazel asked her brother.

"Mudblood" Nico said shortly. "The worst insult you can throw in the wizarding world. It means Muggle-born, but…well Hazel I'm sure you understand." Hazel got a sad, angry look in her eyes. She nodded.

"What wrong?" Annabeth asked them.

"Some jerk called you a Mudblood," said Will. "Nico was explaining what it meant." Annabeth seemed to already know what it meant, so she only nodded and followed the goblin toward one of the doors leading off the hall. The goblin held the door open for them. Just beyond was a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Their goblin whistled and a cart came rattling towards them.

As soon as they were in, it took off, steering itself. It was like a horrible version of shadow traveling. Nico didn't mind shadow traveling, because usually he had complete control. But this reminded him of when he shadow traveled during the fight against the Romans, when the darkness threatened to take him forever. The unpleasant memories surfaced unbidden. Nico latched onto the nearest arm, which he thought was Hazel's, but unfortunately belonged to Will. Will's face was pale. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself much either. They passed a bit of passageway that was lit with a few lanterns. Nico saw Hazel for an instant, clinging to Annabeth for dear life. Only Annabeth and the goblin looked unfazed by it all.

The cart stopped suddenly, but it took a second longer for Nico to regain his balance. He stepped out after his 'mother' unsteadily. He held out a hand for Hazel, who accepted the help gratefully. Will stumbled out after her, and ended up sprawled out on his belly. Annabeth helped him to his feet.

"I'm sorry kids," Annabeth said softly to them. "I probably should have left you upstairs."

"No," said Nico. "I wanted to come."

"There's a lot of treasure down here," said Hazel. Her friends knew what she meant, that she felt it all. But to the goblin, who was only seeing and hearing a little girl, didn't.

"Yes," he agreed. "But you'd be a fool to try and take any." He inserted the key into a lock in the nearest door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Hazel gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze. It was mostly the gold, and the safe was huge. It was all absolutely filled to the top. The coins caught the light of the torch flame flickering about on the other side of the corridor, sending a thousand shimmering light specks dancing on their faces.

Annabeth reached into her ever-present backpack and removed six large drawstring pouches. They looked normal, but Nico felt them radiate magic. He looked at them with interest as Annabeth scooped the large golden coins, "Galleons" she told them they were when asked. Silver Sickles and bronze "Knuts" seemed to not be as much of a priority, since Annabeth mainly grabbed the gold. It took nearly fifteen minutes to fill the six sacks, leading Nico to believe that the magic he sensed allowed the bags to carry more than was physically possible in ordinary circumstances. When they were full, and the goblin was closing up the safe, Annabeth handed Hazel, Nico and Will each one of the money sacks.

"Don't lose them," she said sternly. "That's all you'll be getting all year." Nico wondered why they would even need money at school, but he didn't argue as he fastened his sack to his belt so that it would be easily accessible. Will, still looking a little pale, just held it, staring at it like it was from outer space. Nico grabbed it from him, probably a little harsher than was necessary, and tied it to the taller boy's belt for him. Will flushed and mumbled his thanks. The ride back was a bit better, now that Nico knew what to expect. He and Hazel leaned over the side of the cart, reaching towards the little waterfalls that cascaded from the ceiling, onto the walkways nearby. Annabeth was constantly pulling one or the other back into the cart, to keep them from falling out.

Once back out onto the street of Diagon Ally, Will took a deep breath. "I'm never going back in there," he declared weakly, looking queasy. Annabeth patted his shoulder with a sympathetic smile.

"C'mon," she said. "Let's go meet up with Percy and Frank." They walked back to where they had left Percy and Frank. In the crowd around the, it was easy to spot "Muggle-borns", or at least the wizards who lived in the Muggle world, because clothes like what they wore stood out in the sea of robes.

"Annabeth!" they heard Percy's voice calling to her over the rumble and clatter of voices and people. Annabeth stopped walking abruptly, making Hazel bump into her back. They all looked around for him. "Annabeth!"

"There," Will pointed over near the pet shop with the owls in the window. Annabeth whirled around and followed his finger. Sure enough, Percy was waving his arms like an idiot. Frank stood with his face pressed to the glass of the pet shop.

"Took you long enough," Percy said when they got over to where he was. Annabeth gave him a look that clearly told him to shut up as she handed him his gold, and then passed a bag to Frank.

"Whoa," Frank said, looking into the mouth of his money bag. "I'm rich!" Percy grabbed Annabeth's arm and practically dragged her into Eeylops Owl Emporium, which was right next to a pet store with more variety in animals. "Hazel, let's go," Frank took Hazel's hand and the two of them hurried off to get their cat and toad.

"What kind of owl do you want?" Will asked Nico as they walked into the Emporium. Nico shrugged, looking at the cages.

"Something small and cute that Hazel will like," Nico said as he stuck a finger through the bars of a snowy owl's cage. It tried to bite him, it's sharp beak flashing in the dim light, so Nico removed it quickly. "You?"

"Something sullen and grouchy," Will said. Nico looked at him in confusion. "Like you!" Will finished. Nico flushed, and was thankful that the emporium was so dark. Annabeth and Percy were on the other side of the room with the owner of the shop, looking at different owls. "I'm just kidding," Will said quickly, mistaking Nico's silence for offence.

"No you're not," Nico said, trying to make his voice sound good natured. Will grinned and pointed at a huge owl. It was one of the few that was making a _Whoo hoot_ sound that Nico normally associated with owls. Many of the other ones were making screeching noises that was really getting on his nerves.

"Listen to this one," Will said happily, going over to it. "It's like he's singing." The owl looked at him curiously, tilting its head as though it were measuring him up. Will put his hand flat against the bars of the cage, the owl placed its head against his palm. "I'm getting him!"

"That there's a 'er," said a gravelly voice. Nico and Will both turned to see a giant of a man. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard. "A barred owl. Ne'er seen one so lovey." Nico could now see a small boy, malnourished and abused by the look of him, with an unruly mop of black windswept hair and big green eyes. They were a touch greener than Percy's, and he had glasses, but other than that he could have been Percy's clone. Nervousness like he hadn't felt since before he came out to Percy weeks ago, gripped Nico. He looked down at his shoes. "Pick one out fer yerself, 'arry," said the giant. The boy pointed at the snowy owl that had just tried to bite off Nico's finger. "Ah," said the giant. "She's a beut!"

Nico slipped off away from them, walking closer to Annabeth and Percy. "You found one yet, Neeks?" Percy asked him. Nico shook his head. Percy scratched his beard, "know what you're looking for?" Nico nodded and looked around.

In a little cage, smaller than all the rest, there were two tiny owls stuffed in together. They looked uncomfortable, but they also seemed to be pushing themselves closer to the other. The cage was dirty, and the owls looked neglected. Nico immediately knew he wanted them. "Mom!" Nico called out, not bothering to see what Annabeth was doing at the moment. Percy was the one who came over in response.

"She's busy," he said when Nico gave him an amused look. "Did you find one?" he asked.

Nico picked up the little rusty cage. "I want to get a better cage for them," he said, looking at the two of them.

"Are you sure you want those?" Percy asked him. Nico nodded and carried it over to Annabeth, who was paying for a great gray owl.

"Good choice, ma'am, good choice," said the emporium worker who was taking Annabeth's money for the owl. "And what have we here?" he asked when he saw Nico. "Elf owls, eh?"

"I'd like to buy these two, and a new cage for them, please," Nico told him in a low, clear authoritative voice. The man nodded and ducked below the counter, only to return with a medium sized silver gilded cage with a mirror on one side and a padded perch.

"Will this do, young sir?" the man asked him. Nico nodded and the wizard reached in carefully and removed one of the owls. Both of them immediately started making horrible, loud, piercing noises. The wizard placed the first owl into his new home, where it began to beat its wings against the bars. He quickly grabbed the other and placed it with its friend. Both were immediately quiet, and they began to explore their new home. "Sorry 'bout that," said the man to Nico. "Those two fellows don't like to be apart. Can't figure them out, they're not even from the same suppliers so they couldn't have known each other before I had them. But they've always been like that, so there you go." The man shook his head. "That'll be six Galleons eight Sickles and three Knuts." Nico smiled at the owls as he gave the man the required money.

"Do you have any food for them?" Nico asked. "They look hungry." The man held up a finger, and retreated into a back room. Nico took the moment to examine his new pets. They were both black, with tiny black eyes. The only way you could tell them apart, was the slightly bigger one had white speckles on its wings. Nico opened the cage just enough for him to fit his hand in. He brushed his fingers against both of the owl's heads briefly before closing the cage as the man reappeared with a small container of bugs, he dumped the mixture of mealworms and crickets into the cage, and the owls attacked the feast hungrily. After Will bought his owl, which he named Nicole much to Nico's annoyance (but secret flattery), they left the emporium to find Hazel and Frank outside already. Frank held a toad in his hands, while Hazel had a carrier with a cat inside.

"Look!" Frank showed Will and Nico his toad. It was blue, unnatural blue with three eyes. "I'm naming him Fido." Nico was about to ask him why, when the toad randomly barked at him. Barked. Like a dog. Hazel giggled and held up the carrier. Inside was an enormous white puff ball with poufy brown sleeves, tail, ears and face.

"This is Max," Hazel said. "He's a Himalayan." Nico gave it a little wave while Will cooed over it. "What kind of owl do we have?"

"We've got two," Nico said. "Elf owls." He showed them to her.

"What are we naming them?" Hazel asked, bending over the cage, petting the smaller one with her finger. Nico shrugged.

"Anubis and Thanatos," Nico said. "The little one is Annie and the black and white one is Toes." Hazel laughed again, but Frank and Will rolled their eyes.

"Meet Nicole," Will told Hazel, holding up his owl. "Annabeth named hers Alatheia."

"Cool," said Frank. "I'm hungry." Percy was saying the same thing to Annabeth, and the two other boys agreed. So they headed off to an ice cream store, which was right across from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. It seemed to Nico that Percy, Frank and Will were trying to see who could stuff the most food in their faces at once. Fries, ice cream and burger pieces were flying everywhere. Puddles of smoothie splattered the table top. Annabeth was sighing though her nose, once every five seconds. Hazel kept elbowing Frank, telling him that if he didn't slow down he was going to choke. Nico kept stuffing more in Will's mouth, telling him "I hope you choke".

Finally, after what seemed like hours later, Annabeth stopped letting the boys get any more food. "Why does Percy get to?" Frank asked through his cheeseburger.

"Because Percy is going to stay here with our things while get you four fitted for your school robes." Annabeth shooed them all off the booth. "Let's get going kiddos."

"Annabeth," Frank complained. "I'm your age! Cut it out!" Annabeth smiled at him and pinched his cheeks.

"Whatever you say, Frankie!" she said in a baby voice. Frank harrumphed and shoved her away. After what seemed like hours to Nico, they finally had gathered all of their clothing and supplies from the far corners of Diagon Alley. Percy made several trips back to the rooms they were staying in at the Leaky Cauldron to drop off their things they bought, being let in and out by Tom, who was apparently informed that Percy's wand had been stolen. The only thing they had left were the books. They were in a crammed shop called Flourish and Blotts filled from top to bottom with books of all shapes, sizes and colors. Though they all seemed to be scholarly. Annabeth had already taken about two dozen of them off the shelves and handed them to the kids. Nico struggled to hold all of his school books, as well as the books on British Wizarding culture that Annabeth had picked out for him. He was just about to complain to her, when the conversation of a witch and a wizard drifted over to him, catching his attention.

"We outn't have bought Percy that owl, Arthur," said the witch, wringing her hands. Both of them had red hair. Nico noticed that scattered throughout the store was children of varying ages who shared that feature with, who Nico assumed was, their parents. "How will we afford all of Ron's books? And his supplies, oh, Arthur just look at this list! Why, it's got to be twice as long as the one we got for the twins."

"That's because we had them share everything, Molly," said the wizard Arthur. "We've just got to do it, you know as well as I do how important education at Hogwarts is! What do you propose we do? Hold him back a year and hope we'll have the funds raised by then?" Molly sighed and looked once more at the list in her hands. Nico felt sorry for them, looking at their threadbare robes and how many children they had. Making a decision, Nico strolled over to Frank, and tossed the books he held on top of Frank's pile, which he had just set down to rest his arms. "Hey!" Frank protested. Nico ignored him as he walked back over to the counter that the poor couple stood by. He had no idea how much they needed to buy their children's school things, so Nico simply pulled a handful of Galleons and Sickles from his pouch. He placed them on the counter, unnoticed by the two who were still bickering quietly. The man behind the counter raised an eyebrow, and Nico put a finger to his lips. However, the young man smiled and cleared his throat at Molly and Arthur, taking the money from Nico.

"Here is your change," he said brightly. Nico scowled, gods this wizard reminded him of Will. Molly and Arthur both spun around and gaped in surprise.

"But-but we haven't paid yet," said Molly in confusion. Hearing his mother's voice, a tall red head with a long-ish nose came over hastily, knocking over a small stack of pamphlets on a display. Nico tried to slip off, but Arthur caught him by the arm. The other boy stared silently.

"Now," said the man uncertainly. "I can't have a child pay for us, you'll have to take that back young man." Molly looked torn between gratitude and shame.

Annabeth was coming over, Nico had to act fast. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "I haven't any money, and I'll not be taking any from the likes of you," he said with a snotty voice, copying the tone of the boy they'd met in Gringotts. Then he gave them both a small smile, and turned on his heel towards the next counter where Annabeth, Hazel, Will and Frank were paying.

 **a/n PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more I'll feel like writing! Reviews feed my soul! I needz them! Lots of love! And don't forget to look at "The Enigma of Uncle Mort" and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I'd love to hear anything you have to say! I always check my reviews first thing in the morning, just cuz it makes me so happy! Hope you're all satisfied with today's chapter!**

 **May the gods be ever in your favor!**

 **-James**

Nico stared up at the ceiling in the bedroom that he, Frank, Percy and Will were sharing in the Leaky Cauldron. Their supplies had all been neatly packed into trunks with the girls' help, their owls and Fido the toad sat on top of their owner's respective luggage. Bugs bought from the emporium kept them fed, since Annabeth didn't want to let them loose until they got to Hogwarts. He'd been counting down the days, more out of boredom than anything. Tomorrow was it. Nico was someone who was used to moving around, he'd been doing so pretty much ever since he and Bi-…he and his first sister left the Lotus Hotel right up until he'd decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood after the war.

But did that even count? It'd only been a few weeks.

Nico was woken from his reverie by a certain obnoxious blonde son of Apollo dashing into the room, pushing Nico off of Frank's bed and rummaging under the pillows, obviously looking for something. He tossed Frank's pillows over his head, both of them hitting Nico in turn. Then he moved from Frank's bed to Nico's.

"What in Tartarus are you doing, Solace?" Nico demanded, dodging a pair of jeans that he had thrown onto his blankets some minutes prior.

"Which bed is Percy's?" Will asked in response. "I need his wallet!"

"Why?" Nico watched Wil move to Percy's bed over in the corner. "And last I checked, Percy had it on him." Will stopped what he was doing and looked over at Nico, like he wasn't sure whether or not the son of death were messing with him. "What does he need it for?" Will plopped down onto Percy's now rumbled bed. Nico cautiously sat next to him, well, three feet away from him, but on the same bed as Will.

"Oh," Will flopped an unconcerned hand in the air. "He broke something, something really expensive. The owner got mad, so Percy told me to get it so he could pay him." Nico smirked, thinking that it sounded an awful lot like Percy. Nico marveled that it had only been such a short time since he'd come out to Percy and Annabeth. Already, Nico was able to see Percy as the goofball-wreck that he was, rather than the hero he'd painted him to be.

"He's such a dork," Nico found himself saying. Will nodded in agreement. For a while, they just sat there, looking at the splinter-filled ceiling and the faded brown carpet on the floor. The window had thick, but moth-eaten curtains blocking the sunlight. Will was forever pushing them open, to let more light into the dark area. And Nico, just to bug him, would always shut them once more as soon as Will left the room. "So," Nico said uncertainly after several moments of silence. He looked over at Will in concern. Will Solace wasn't usually someone you associated with silence. Even when he wasn't talking, Will was always inclining his head, listening to his surroundings, bobbing his head to imaginary music that only children of Apollo could hear. But right now, Will was frowning at the wall.

"So," Will said in the same tone of voice. Nico looked away, getting ready to leave the room, growing keenly aware that it was the first time he and Will had been alone since he'd caught Nico soaking wet from the rain. "Nico," Will said suddenly, still staring at the wall. "You and Percy are pretty close…aren't you?" Nico smiled.

"Yeah," he said, glad that after all these years, that he could claim to be close to Percy Jackson. They had talks frequently, they were awkward at first, but soon grew to be friendly. And ever since Percy and Jason had started their little Big Three Cousins Club…thing, they'd been even closer. Nico then wondered about Jason, where he was.

Will was nodding, still not looking away from the wall. "You've known each other a long time, haven't you?"

"A few years," Nico agreed, wondering where this was going. "Hey, I wonder how Jason and Piper are doing." Will made no sign that Nico had even said anything. "Solace," Will finally looked at him. "What's with you? I've never seen you go so long without smiling." Will cracked a smile, but Nico hated it, knowing it was fake.

"Sorry," he said in an overly cheerful voice. "Guess I'm just worried about school, is all." Will forced a laugh. Nico had the sudden urge to slap him. This feeling caught him by surprise. Scared by it, he began to retreat towards the door.

"O-okay," Nico said. "Right." His hand fumbled with the doorknob, behind his back while he still looked at Will. He got it open and he tore down the steps, taking them two at a time, his feet hammering each stair.

Early the Next Morning

 **"** Remember," Annabeth told them for the fifth time that morning as they were scarfing down breakfast, all except for Nico, who wasn't hungry. "Percy and I have to go to the teacher's car on the train, so behave yourselves. I don't want to have to discipline one of my own on the first day before we even get there. Keep track of all your things, be nice, and keep an eye out for the Potter boy."

"Annabeth!" Frank shouted, slamming down his fork. "Geez Louise, lady! I'm your age! Just because I look like a marshmallow-y excuse for a fifth grader doesn't mean you get to treat me like one!" Hazel sympathetically patted his arm, trying not to laugh at her boyfriend. Percy shrugged at him like saying _Sorry, but just deal with it, bro_ , while he shoved another whole pancake into his pie hole.

"Eat," Will commanded Nico, forking a huge pancake onto a plate and pushing it in front of him. Will was about to pour syrup over them, but Nico pushed his hand away, snatched up the food and started nibbling on it. "See, that wasn't hard," Will beamed. Nico scowled at him and tossed the pancake onto Percy's plate. Percy didn't notice. Will and Nico both watched as he speared it and popped it in his mouth, then poured syrup straight into his mouth. Annabeth blanched and smacked her "husband".

Will and Hazel, who had also noticed what Nico did, giggled. "Hurry up!" Annabeth prompted them. "We're going to be late."

"No we're not," said Percy, stretching his arms heavenward with a jaw cracking yawn. "You woke us up four hours too early."

"What if we get lost on our way to the station?" Annabeth countered. "What if we get there, realize you forgot something and have to come all the way back for it? What if we can't find the right platform I mean, come on 'Nine and Three-Quarters'? We have to figure in extra time for mishaps!"

"You've 'figured in' enough 'extra time' to go buy a new house!" Percy shot back through a throat thick with syrup. The four 'kids' were watching them with blank interest, as though they were staring at a mildly interesting cartoon. "Besides, Tom told me how to find 9 ¾ ," Annabeth looked over at him. "It's right in between Nine and Ten," Percy said in a _duh_ voice. Annabeth mimed tearing her hair out.

An hour and a half later when Percy finished saying good-bye to Tom, they clambered out of the Leaky Cauldron, laden down with their pet cages and trunks. Annabeth had set off at a brisk pace, even though Percy pointed out several times that they were an hour early. But, just as Annabeth had predicted, they got lost on the way to the station. And then, once they got there, Percy panicked and realized that he'd left his wand in their room. Annabeth and Percy went back, telling the kids to wait for them. "Go ahead onto the platform," Percy told them. "Walk right into the brick wall-pillar thingy." He pointed over at a barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten.

"What?" cried Will skeptically. But Percy and Annabeth had already left, disappearing in the crowded streets of London. "Did you just hear him say what I heard him say?" he asked Nico. Nico nodded and pushed the cart that now held his trunk over towards the barrier. Nico experimentally pressed his hand against the bricks. It went through as though it wasn't even there.

"It's safe," Nico confirmed. "He wasn't just being stupid. Lady first," Nico bowed to his sister, who curtsied and dashed through it with her own cart. Frank stepped up next, looking slightly fearful at having just seen his girlfriend disappear. "Just go already," said Nico impatiently. He gave Frank a push, and he, too, disappeared. "You next," Nico ordered Will.

"Don't be too long," Will told him with a wink.

"Or what?" Nico scoffed, sticking his nose in the air. Will laughed and ran after their friends. Nico was just about to follow when he caught sight of a scrawny little boy with a cart, similar to his own, asking a guard about the Hogwarts Express. Nico stood and watched him for a moment, smirking at the boy who was trying to explain what train he needed to get on.

"Which train leaves at eleven o'clock?" the boy asked, his voice trembling, getting desperate. Nico took sympathy on him, as the guard told him gruffly that there wasn't one, and strode off muttering angrily. He was about to go over and talk to him, to explain about the barrier, when the boy approached the red-headed witch that Nico had given money to earlier that week. The boy came closer to her as the oldest redhead marched towards the barrier, gave Nico a brisk "excuse me" and passed through. Next were two older boys, who looked like twins. They were obviously messing with their mother, because she shooed them off with an impatient gesture and they hurried off with grins that would have fitted Leo Valdez. The other boy, the one who had tried to ask for instructions from the guard, was talking with the woman now. She lead him over to the barrier, which Nico was still standing by.

"Excuse us, dear," the woman said off-handedly to Nico, as she continued explaining to the boy. ""All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron." The boy nervously agreed and ran passed Nico, who was still looking bemused at the witch.

"Did you not know how to get on either, my dea- oh!" the witch realized who Nico was. "You?"

"I'm waiting for my mom," Nico said. "Go ahead." The witch, Molly her name was, Nico remembered, seemed to want to say something else. But in the end, she just smiled, and she and Ron walked through the barrier as Percy and Annabeth appeared, looking out of breath.

"Neeks!" Percy hailed him with a sideways grin.

"Nico DiAngelo!" Annabeth scolded. "You shouldn't have waited for us, you might miss the train!" Nico rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey!" Percy pointed a mock admonishing finger at him. "Don't roll your eyes at your mother, son" he made his voice deeper, while making a comical face, that was probably his attempt at looked severe.

"Whatever, _Dad_ ," Nico rolled his eyes once more, this time at Percy, and pushed his cart after Ron and Molly. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

Hazel waved to him from a window of a car near the middle of the train, with a cry of "I see him now!" to Frank and Will who were inside. Nico started trudging towards his friends, smiling when Hazel got pulled inside roughly by an unseen force, and then Will's head and upper torso replaced her, waving to him wildly.

Nico mounted the steps, grunting because of the weight of his trunk as he tried not to jostle Annie or Toes too much.

"Need a hand?" asked a voice. Nico looked up to see the blonde haired boy with two gorillas standing behind him like body guards. "I'm sorry about earlier, mate," he said in a voice that truly sounded repentant. "In a bad mood, because of my mum. No excuse though," He grabbed the other end of Nico's trunk and helped him heft it up into the car.

"Thanks," he said, holding out a hand. "Nico, Nico DiAngelo."

The boy took it with a smile. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Nico placed his cage back on the truck and started to move off towards the compartment that held his friends. "Suppose I'll see you around then?" Draco called after him.

"Yeah," Nico agreed. "Suppose so." It was then that Nico noticed that Will was scowling at him, his head stuck out of the compartment door. "What's wrong with you, Solace?" Nico asked, though not unfriendly.

"Nothing," Will grunted as he sank down on the empty seat opposite of Frank and Hazel. After Nico stored his things, he sat down next to the brooding Apollo boy. Nico looked around the cabin, it was nice and spacey. Lots of room. "This is Harry, by the way."

"Hullo" Nico looked up in surprise, wondering how the heck he hadn't noticed the new kid, sitting between Frank and the window. He would have known it was Harry Potter even if Will hadn't said the name. His eyes were so obviously that of a descendant of Poseidon. His windswept hair made it look like he just got back from a walk at the beach, sticking up all over the place, refusing to lay down anywhere. However, he was scrawny in a way that Percy never was; Maybe because of dieting choices.

"Hey," Nico said "I'm Nico, Nico DiAngelo. Pleasure to meet you."

"So, I take it you're from America as well?" Harry asked. Nico nodded. "But your accent is slightly different.

"I'm originally from Italy, but when I was adopted I moved to America," Nico lied smoothly.

"Adopted?" Harry asked, something like understanding sympathy in his eyes that were so like Percy's. But too green. Nico then recognized him as the boy who purchased the snowy owl in the emporium.

"Yeah," Nico said, not really wanting to go into detail. "What about you? Are your parents witch and wizard?" Harry looked uncomfortable, but now the others were looking at him expectantly.

"Well," Harry started. "They were." Frank quickly looked away. Will's hand went to his throat and Nico had to try very hard for Harry's sake not to roll his eyes. Hazel patted his hand.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "Both my parent's passed away before Annabeth and Percy adopted me. And Nico's mom, as well," Nico shifted uneasily.

"Happier topic!" Will called out loudly, making Harry and Hazel both jump. "I like your owl, Harry. She's pretty. I think Nico was going to get her, but then it tried to bite off his hand." Harry laughed.

"Thanks," he said. "I've named her Hedwig. What owls did you all get?" Hazel pulled Max's carrier out, in response, while Will described all of their animals, and Frank retrieved Fido the barking toad from inside one of his pockets. Hazel was afraid at first that Max would try to Eat Fido, but Max just stared lazily at the toad, stretching out across both Hazel and Frank's lap as Harry examined Fido.

They all looked up as the door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry, next to Nico on the side with him and Will. "Everywhere else is full."

They all shook their heads and Nico scooted closer to Will to make more room. Will made a dramatic show over yawning and stretching, putting an arm around Nico's shoulders. Nico elbows him hard in the ribs, willing with all his might that his face wouldn't go red. Will groaned and rubbed his ribs, but he didn't move his arm. Hazel, Harry and Frank were laughing, but Ron was obviously uncomfortable about something. Nico moved farther away from the redhead and towards Will, angry and slightly worried that Ron was homophobic.

 _But it's not like we're actually doing anything_ , Nico rationalized in his head. _Will's just being stupid. No way he likes me_ that _way._

Ron glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. It struck Nico that Ron was nervous because of Harry Potter, not him and Will.

"Hey, Ron" the twins from earlier stuck their heads in. "Hullo people who are sitting with our brother." They turned back to Ron. "Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train, Lee's got an enormous tarantula down there!" Ron looked even more uncomfortable as he mumbled something to show that he heard.

"Harry?" said one of the twins.

"And other people" said the other one.

"We never introduced ourselves, did we? Fred and George Weasley. Pleasure. See you later then." They said this all very fast, and then they were gone.

"Bye," said Harry and Will at once as the compartment door slid shut behind the twins.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Harry nodded, looking nervously at Nico and his friends, as though they would start looking at him as though he were some sort of novelty. "Oh –-well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got - you know..." He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared. Will leaned closer, looking at it in interest.

"There's still magic in there," Will observed. "That's why it hasn't healed. Strong magic, too. Neeks, do you feel that?" Nico elbowed him again at the stupid nick name.

"So that's where You-Know-Who…" Ron asked, oblivious to Will and Nico.

"Yes," said Harry glancing from the two demigods across from him to Ron, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." Harry and Ron started talking about their respective families, and they found out that Ron was a pureblood, and that Harry was raised by an Aunt and Uncle who pretty much hated him. Occasionally they would ask Frank or Will about their families, and Nico and Hazel about their "new family". Pretty soon it was "family bashing" time, and they all took turns telling each other about the worse member of their family.

"I can never tell when my dad is joking," Nico said hesitantly at prompt from Hazel. "But I think it's my step-mom who's the real jerk in the family. She's big on transfiguration, but she's got this thing about plants. Once, when I 'accidently' cut down one of her favorite pomegranate trees, she turned me into a dandelion."

"Really?" asked Ron. "Blimey. And your dad doesn't do anything about it?"

"He does," Nico said. "She uh-transfigured me when he went out one day. Obviously, since I was a weed, I couldn't contact him. But when he got back, he was livid."

"I thought your parent's died, that's why you're adopted?" Ron asked. Harry shot him a warning look at his new friend's lack of tact. But Nico was used to it by now, he just gave Ron a tired smile.

"No, my Dad just doesn't know how to handle kids. He gave custody of me away when mom died. I know he loves me, he just…can't handle me, I guess. So Percy and Annabeth take care of me, but every now and then I got to the U—to my dad's place," Nico explained.

"My Aunt and Uncle would probably give anything to be rid of me," Harry said sourly. "And I'd give every coin I've got to be adopted by a wizarding family."

"Well," said Hazel brightly. "Maybe Percy and Annabeth can't adopt you, but maybe you can hang out with us for part of the summer." Frank, Will and Nico both shot her warning looks. "I mean, at Annabeth's and Percy's house," Hazel said pointedly to her brother. Oh, yeah. Percy and Annabeth _were_ talking about getting a summer house just outside of New Rome.

Harry missed the silent conversation. "Really" He asked, lighting up like he'd just been told that he won a million euros. "That'd be brilliant!"

"What about you Ron?" Frank asked him.

"I've got five brothers, and they're all as obnoxious as the next," Ron said gloomily. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. He seemed to be purposefully avoiding Nico's gaze when he spoke up again. "And, I-I wanted to thank you, Nico. F-for the other day." Nico smiled at him, and nudged Ron's arm with his shoulder, not really sure how else to comfort the younger boy.

"You two've met before?" Harry asked.

Nico shook his head. "Not really," he said. "I just ran into their family at the book store, they uh-couldn't find…uh—something." Nico cringed inwardly, definitely not his best lie. But the others seemed to sense that they shouldn't ask, and so they didn't.

Harry cheered Ron up by telling Ron he'd never had anything in his life until a few days ago. And all about having to wear his cousin, Dudley's, old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. Hazel piped in, talking about how she and her mother used to struggle back when they lived in Louisiana. And Nico offhandedly mentioned that he once lived under a bridge for a month, the the general outrage of his friends until Nico grinned and said "What? It was a very nice bridge." And they got he'd done it by choice. Though Harry still gave him a sympathetic look, and Will had readjusted his grip on Nico's shoulder, so that he was practically hugging the smaller boy. While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Frank and Nico switched spots so that Nico could sit next to his sister. He took out his owls and they watched them soar about the room, occasionally nestling together on a seat, or a lap, or the back of the seats, before taking off again. Will and Hazel cooed about how cute they were, while Max was licking the top of Scabber's head. The poor rat seemed scared out of its wits. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry leapt to his feet. Nico wasn't much for sweets, and he wasn't hungry, so he stayed seated with Ron while Will and Frank both followed Harry's suite. Hazel told Frank to get her something. Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. The others went out into the corridor. In moments they reappeared with enough sweets to make the entire Hermes cabin sick. Ron pulled out a nasty looking sandwich, which Harry immediately "swapped" him for some candy.

About half way through their mountain of sugar, Harry and the others –who were new to wizard candy—exploring the strange new delights like pumpkin patsies and chocolate frogs –which seemed to creep Fido out—Nico finally decided to take one of the Jellybean boxes. Blech. Bad mistake. When it said "every flavor' it really meant, every flavor.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and threequarters came in. He looked tearful. "Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" Frank hid Fido under a pile of Chocolate frog wrappers. When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away!"

"I saw the kind of Toad he had," said Ron. "Nothing special like Fido, just normal it seemed to me. If I had something like that, I wouldn't mind if I lost it quick. But, I've brought Scabbers, so I really can't talk." The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. "Er - all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you."

Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either. "I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered. They all introduced themselves. Hermione showed some interest when Nico said his name, but her mouth dropped open when it came Harry's turn.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern…" Nico stopped listening as Hermione went on and on about what she'd read. From the looks of the other children's faces, they all had to. All accept for Hazel, who was trying to be nice. And Will, who looked genuinely interested. Then she just turned and left, taking the crying, toadless boy with her. Nico leaned back, closing his eyes, feeling the weight of Will's arm once again on his shoulders. He quietly listened as Ron explained Quidditch to the others, feeling himself drifting off into sleep. He was just about there when the door opened again, and he heard a familiar voice. But Nico made no move to indicate that he was still conscious.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it? And DiAngelo as well! Oh, it seems that he's asleep."

"Yes," Nico heard Harry say, sounding rather displeased. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said Draco carelessly. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Nico felt a rush of disgust towards Draco, he knew the type. Spoiled Rich Kids.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." There was silence, and Nico had to fight the urge to open his eyes, but something was telling him not to. He felt Will tense next to him.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," He heard Harry said coolly.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Draco said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you. At least you've got the good sense to befriend DiAngelo. Powerful family my parents tell me, better than the blood traitor sitting next to him. Of course, if DiAngelo associates with him, he must be as treacherous as the Weasleys."

Nico felt both Ron and Will rush to their feet. Will, in his haste, knocked Nico off the seat. Nico caught himself, now opening his eyes. And saw that Harry was standing menacingly as well. "Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, and Nico recognized that Percy-Like stubborn bravery that he so admired.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat had bitten him, his yellow teeth embedded deep into the large boy's fleshy finger. Nico wasn't sure what happened after that, because it was about that point that Will put his arm around his waist, and started telling Malfoy off in his friend's defense. Nico felt his brain go fuzzy as Will sat down, dragging Nico onto his lap, and it didn't clear for some time, by which Hermione Granger had come and gone again, and everyone had started leaving to change into their robes. Will shook him, and told him that they were almost there. Still a bit brain foggy, Nico wandered to a changing area, and slipped into his school robes, pocketing his wand as a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! You're amazing! Enjoy this chapter, it's a tad shorter, but there are other stories I'm working on at the moment so...why not take a look.**

 **May the gods be ever in your favor!**

 **-James**

Nico was soon caught in the flood of students that was leaving the Hogwarts express. Hazel gripped his hand, and Nico squeezed it reassuringly. Will was close to him on the other side, and Frank was next to Hazel, with Ron and Harry follow closely behind. Distinct among the other voices, was the sharp, bossy tone of Granger. Her frizzy head bobbed in and out of view about twenty feet ahead of Nico. Will was trying to say something to him, but Nico couldn't hear for all the noise.

Nico turned around, craning his neck to look at Ron and Harry, who had suddenly gone very quiet. They were both looking almost as pale as Nico usually did, and somewhat queasy. The air became frigid as they stepped out onto a small, dark platform. They were in a large outside area. Nico breathed in deeply, the familiar smell of a forest invading his nostrils. The night atmosphere was crisp and the stars were smiling bright. Nico caught himself breathing a prayer of thanks to his father, for letting him be there.

A yellow light was suddenly lit, and came bobbing towards them. The giant from the owl shop emerged from around a corner, holding a lamp. "Firs' years!" he bellowed, easily heard above the crowd. "Firs' years o'er here!" The giant, Hagrid, if Nico was remembering correctly, caught sight of Harry and beamed though his scraggly beard. "Al' right there, Harry?" he asked. Harry waved a hand in greeting, still looking slightly ill. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Hagrid lead the first years down a narrow path that cut through the grassy slope of the bluff. It zigzagged over rocks and roots. "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." Just beyond them was a glistening lake, and even further than that…"Oh, Neeks," Will whispered. There was a castle, like something that could have exploded out of one of the old faery tale's Nico's mother had read to him long ago. He wouldn't be surprised at all if a princess lay in a coma on the upmost floor, or if a dragon lay sleeping in the keep. Mist curled around the pointed towers, the glowing moon hung suspended in the starry black sea just above it.

"Whoa," said Frank.

"Yeah," agreed Nico. He looked at his sister, whose eyes were as wide as Galleons. She was utterly speechless.

"Ooooooooh" The whole lot of the eleven-year olds seemed to say in once voice.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid told them. Nico wasn't sure what this meant at first, but then he saw a fleet of tiny boats on the edge of the water. The first years at the front were already clambering in, many tripping over their long robes. Will stepped into one, then held out a hand for Nico to take, which Nico did, albeit with a strange look. Will blushed. Nico turned to help his sister into the boat, then left Frank to jump in on his own. The boats were very small, so Nico was squished on one side with Will, while his knees brushed his sister's, who sat with Frank.

Hagrid called "Forward!" and the boats began to slide across the glassy surface of the lake by magic. It was soothing. There was no talking, not among the hundred children that must have been there. They were too busy taking in the magnificent sight of the castle. It came nearer and nearer, towering over them as the cliff that it was perched on grew closer.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. Nico was surprised to note that it smelled much like his bedroom in the Underworld did. They were in a dark dank tunnel, right under the castle, it would seem. Will gripped Nico's arm tightly, as if he were afraid. Nico rolled his eyes and sarcastically patted Solace on the arm. Out of the corner of his eyes, Nico though he saw him smirk.

They came to the end of the tunnel, to a sort of pebbly beach with a curved roof of mossy brick. They all jumped out, which was slightly hard for Nico to do, because Will was still holding onto his arm. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

Nico looked back to the source of the noise, to see Neville holding out his hands for his toad. "Trevor" he said happily. Hagrid lead them through a passageway, which lead out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. Hagrid looked around to make sure he still had everybody, then he knocked on the door with one of his great, meaty hands.

It swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch with a stern face stood there in emerald-green robes. Nico was keenly reminded of an old Reyna. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." McGonagall said with a Scottish accent. She gestured for them to go inside. The first year's drunk in the sight, but Nico was less impressed by the inside as he was the outside. His father's palace was better, in his opinion. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. You could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the other grades must have already been in there - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. Will was practically hugging Nico now, but Nico was too tired to shove him off. Hazel held his hand tighter, and gripped one of Frank's hands as well.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She looked disapprovingly at several of the children who were untidy, and Nico saw Harry try to flatten down his unruly hair. With a promise to return and a command to be quiet, McGonagall left them on their own.

The hall broke out in a bad case of whispers. "How exactly to they sort the Houses?" Nico heard Harry ask. Will gripped him tighter, Nico tensed up, hoping he'd let go. His face was burning and his hands were shaking. Will only tightened his death grip, making Nico gasp for air. Only then did Will loosen his hold, but he kept his arms loosely wrapped around Nico, the smaller boy's shoulder pressed against his chest.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron answered, not looking entirely certain. Nico wasn't worried about it, but apparently Will and Hazel were, because Nico and his left hand were suddenly crushed once more. Most of the other students looked terrified as well. No one was talking much anymore except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.

Nico focused his gaze on the door. Any second now, McGonagall would come back in and end their torments. Several people to Nico's right screamed, and he pushed Will away to get a look.

"What the-?"

People all around Nico gasped, as did Nico. No, his father wouldn't have sent them here, would he? About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights looked straight at Nico in alarm. Nico shook his head fairly hard, and the ghosts looked away from him. Thankfully, the other kids were too shocked by the ghosts to notice.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar smiling around at them. His eyes froze on Nico, and he quickly did a little bow. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" He was still looking at Nico. A few people around him nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall after casting final gazes at Nico. "Now form a line," said McGonagall. "And follow me. Quietly." Nico stood behind Hazel, who was behind Frank, who was behind Ron. Will still clung to him from behind. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

What Nico saw reminded him of his father's favorite dining area. Accept the thousands of candles that floated about, were light with a friendly, normal looking light. Rather than with Greek Fire. The dishes and diningware on the tables were golden, not diamond and obsidian. Nico looked straight up, and saw that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the starry sky outside. And at the far end of the room was another long table where the teachers were sitting. That was where they were heading, it seemed. Hermione whispered something about a book she'd read as he looked out onto the bored, amused and hungry faces of the crowd. The ghosts' eyes were all staring right at him.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. It was like something that you would find in Camp Half-Blood's trophy room of an attic. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth. Nico tried not to groan as the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Nico did not clap with the rest of the children, neither did Will, who was still holding Nico as though he were afraid that if he let go, he would fall over. The hat bowed four times, once to each of the long tables, and then was still.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." Nico saw Harry smile weakly. McGonagall came forward again with a large scroll of parchment. Nico prayed to Apollo that it wasn't a prophecy.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. Nico felt Will sigh in relief. "Abbott, Hannah!" Two Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws, a Gryffindor, a Slytherin named Bulstrode, Millicent and then: DiAngelo, Nico. Nico gently pried Will's hands from around his stomach and stepped out of the line, purposefully striding towards the stool. He was aware that he was wearing his most intimidating scowl, but being in front of so many people made him slightly queasy. Not that he'd ever show it. On the teacher's table, between a man in a turban and a man with long-ish black hair and a hooked nose sat Percy and Annabeth, both wearing robes. Annabeth mimed pulling her face into a smile, and Percy gave him two thumbs up. The professors on either side of them gave them curious looks. There was some muttering at his name. The hook-nosed teacher leaned closer to Percy and whispered something, to which Percy nodded wildly with a wide smile. The teacher looked back to Nico with renewed interest.

The stool was high, and so Nico had to hoist himself up with his arms. The hat was lowered over his eyes. _Well, well,_ said a voice inside Nico's head.

 _Hello_ Nico thought to it.

 _You're an interesting one, aren't you DiAngelo. The Angel. Huh! Loyal, certainly loyal. Particularly to family, I see. But you'll betray them should it prove profitable for yourself._ An image of Percy getting locked up by his father, when Nico tricked him about the Styx. _But you wouldn't do_ **anything** _to achieve your goal. You've got your limits._ Nico bit his lip, he thought he heard Percy's voice. The hat seemed to laugh. _Ah, Ravenclaw is out. You've no patience to seek out wisdom when there is other things to be done._ How long had he been sitting there? A minute? Five? Unbidden, a flashback of the Titan war surfaced. Him, goading his father into action, risking his own life in doing so. Him, leading his army of zombies and skeletons against the monsters of Kronos. _Bravery like I haven't seen in many years. There, it is clear where you belong._

"Gryffindor!" The hat bellowed out and the red clad table burst into cheers. Nico handed the hat back to McGonagall, and slid off the stool. He made his way down to where one of the Weasley twins was patting the bench beside him.

"Congrats, little vampire," said one.

"No offence, mate," said the other. "But I thought you were Slytherin bound for sure. What with your pureblood heritage and all."

"I thought your family was pureblood," Nico asked him as another Hufflepuff was announced. George, or maybe it was Fred, grinned.

"Yeah, but we've always been the odd ones." Just then, their table started cheering again and 'Finnigan, Seamus' came and sat opposite of Nico. People patted Seamus on the back, welcoming him.

"Granger, Hermione!" soon became a "Gryffindor!" And next was, "Levesque, Hazel!" Nico watched anxiously as his little sister mounted the stool. She sat there for a few seconds before the hat shouted. "Hufflepuff!" Hazel's hand was shaking as she gave the hat to "Longbottom, Neville."

"No," said Nico as he watched Hazel walk over to the yellow table. The twin patted his back.

"Don't worry," he said. "Hufflepuff is better than Ravenclaw. Bunch of nerds."

"Loads better than Slytherin, anyway," said his brother.

Another Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw later and Malfoy went up. It had barely touched his head when he became a Slytherin. Several of his fellow Gryffindor's hissed and booed under their breath, making Nico grin. "Whoa!" said the twin farthest from Nico.

"What?" Nico asked him.

"You look even creepier when you smile," he said. "No offence, DiAngelo."

"None taken," he smiled again, showing more teeth just for the fun of it. "And call me Nico, or Neeks."

"Neeks," said the other one. "Huh. I like it."

"POTTER, HARRY!" the school fell into silence and Nico felt a surge of pity. People craned around each other to get a better look at him. "Boy who lived" and "look at that scar" were whispered again and again. Harry was up there for a sight longer than the others, Nico thought. Or maybe it was just the unnatural stillness of the Hall that made him think so. "Gryffindor!" The hat bellowed and Nico joined in with the cheers and chorus of "We got Potter! We! Got! Potter!" that the twins started. Harry came down quickly, and the eldest Weasley, didn't Ron say it was Percy?, shook Harry's hand vigorously. Harry sat down right next to Nico, and a Ghost came and sat on the other side of Harry. The ghost patted Harry's arm, and he shuddered. But Nico didn't pay any more attention to him. Solace, Will had just taken the stage.

Nico's heart beat faster, he found himself praying to Fortuna, Tyche, Janus, Apollo, Aphrodite and even his father to let Will be in Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor!" The hat bellowed, and Will tore off the hat, almost running down towards Nico. Nico scooted away from Harry, just enough to make room for Will. A Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor later and Zhang, Frank became the last Hufflepuff.

"At least Hazel will have Frank in Hufflepuff," Will said. "I was afraid that Frank would go to Gryffindor as well. I honestly thought that I'd go to Hufflepuff myself, but the hat seemed to change its mind at the last second." Nico hid a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this one's a little shorter, but I hope yall like it anyway! Peace!**

 **May the gods be ever in your favor!**

After what seemed like hours later, after a strange speech by the headmaster, a fantastic meal of which Nico wasn't hungry enough to partake, another short speech and a dreadful sing-along that made Nico pine for the campfire of Camp Half-Blood, the students were dismissed for bed. The Weasley called 'Percy the Prefect' lead the first years up a winding path of stairs. All of Nico's housemates looked as exhausted as he felt, which was really saying a lot since Nico was practically asleep on his feet. Every time the hall became too congested with bodies and they were forced to a standstill, Will would lay his forehead on Nico's shoulder. Ron and Harry were barely better off. Ron had his eyes half closed and kept walking into the back of Dean Thomas mumbling a "Sorry, mate" each time.

There must have been a dozen stair cases they had to climb before Percy announced they were nearly there. On the last one, Harry tripped on the hem of Lavender Brown's robe, and fell right onto Nico. Harry flushed bright red in embarrassment and hurriedly stepped back. A little too quickly, though, because he stumbled backwards and would have crashed down the steps had Nico not grabbed his arm and steadied him. "Are you alright?" Nico asked, his voice sounding annoyed, even though he wasn't. Harry's green eyes rested on his own obsidian ones for a brief moment, and then flickered away.

Harry cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something, but then only nodded. Nico noticed that he kept throwing curious glances at Will, who was refusing to release hold on Nico's shoulder, despite how the crowd bustled around them. Did he have a crush on Will? Why did he look so confused? Harry was obviously contemplating whether or not to engage him in conversation.

Nico was knocked out of his thinking, literally, by a floating walking stick. He wasn't the only one who was hit by them. Dozens of students in the crowd were shrieking, covering their heads with their arms. Nico ducked to doge another blow by a stick that was swinging overhead. But he ended up moving into the path of another. It wasn't hard enough to cause damage, but it was stupid enough to make him angry. Without thinking, Nico raised his hand. A strange little man with mischievous dark flashing eyes _poofed_ into visibility, his legs crossed in midair, clutching the walking sticks. Nico recognized the being immediately as a Poltergeist. He was forever chasing the likes of this creature, who was facing away from the son of Hades, out of his step-mother's garden.

"OOH!" he cackled. "Ickle firsties? WHAT FUN" Nico clenched his hand, which was still raised, into a fist. The Poltergeist froze. Nico released him and the poltergeist spun around, and gasped. Peeves looked from Nico, glanced over at Harry, then back to Nico. His eyes wide in fear.

"PEEVES!" Percy the Prefect called out. "Don't make me call the Bloody Baron." But Peeves wasn't paying him any mind, he was too busy cowering in fear, unable to move out of the burning gaze of Nico's eyes.

Nico mouthed two words. _Quiet_ and _Go_. Peeves blew one last raspberry at Percy, then took off down the hall. Percy pompously explained what Peeves was and how only the Bloody Baron could really control him. Harry was looked at Nico with wide eyes, Ron was staring after Peeves, not having noticed anything that Nico had done, and Will was smirking slightly at Percy's words. Percy said a password that Nico didn't quiet catch to the portrait of a Fat Lady. Maybe if Nico wasn't so tired, he would have been surprised, or at least have cared somewhat that the picture was interacting with the students as they passed her by, after she swung open to reveal a large, comfortable dorm area. But Nico paid her hardly any mind as he walked past, entering the Gryffindor Dormitories.

Comfy couches, a warm fire, soft rugs and the welcoming colors of burgundy and bold red did nothing to help Nico's state of brain deadness. He only stayed in the common room long enough to hear the instructions to the first year's dorm room. He, along with Will, Harry, Ron, Dean and the Scottish boy whose name slipped his mind and the Toad Boy, stumbled up the winding steps into a circular room with seven beds. The beds all had curtains around them, nice thick ones that Nico greatly appreciated. Their trunks were at the foot of their respective beds, and their pets sat atop of their night tables. Nico saw his trunk right next to Will's by the far wall, a large window lay between Nico's bed and someone else's. It was Harry's if the snowy owl on the table was anything to go on. Nico didn't bother changing. As the other boys slowly flocked in a deformed herd to the bathroom to wash up for the night, Nico flopped down on his bed, kicked off his boots and snuggled under the blankets. Then he kicked off the blankets, not liking the feeling of being trapped in an overly warm cocoon, and promptly passed out.

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry was brushing his teeth when he realized that Nico was nowhere in sight. His friend Will was already changed and getting ready for bed. No one was in the showers, they were all too tired. Harry spat and rinsed, then he padded out of the bathroom, his bare feet slapping the cold tile. He pushed open the heavy bathroom door and spied Nico sprawled out on the bed right next to his own. He was still in his clothes, all except for his shoes and socks, which were tossed carelessly on the ground. The blankets were also thrown off the bed. Harry found himself smiling at the strange boy from Italy/America. His skin almost luminous in the moon light that crept in from the wide window. Will yawned and stretched, he was also gazing down and the smaller boy.

It wasn't until now, Harry realized, that he truly saw how tiny Nico was. Absolutely tiny, even compared to the other first years. You didn't realize, even when standing right next to him, because he was so…so…well…spooky.

The lights were already out, all the other boys already in bed. So Harry crept over to his area as quietly as possible. He noticed that Will had opened the window and that his and Nico's owls were all gone, as was Dean's. Taking their example, Harry let Hedwig out. She nipped his finger, looking at him with her great wide eyes, then fluttered and soared out into the dark sky. Harry watched her for a moment, his eyelids growing heavier, swaying on his feet. Harry laid down on his bed and started to close the curtains like everyone else had. Then he paused, almost everyone else had. Nico was still plainly visible from his bed. Harry left a small gap in the curtains open. To let in the night air, he told himself. He nestled in more comfortably on his pillow, and closed his eyes.

For some, unexplained, reason, he was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban. He was in a dungeon, wearing a straightjacket. Only, it wasn't a dungeon. It was a cliff with three walls built on top of it. It prevented him from going anywhere, because the only place that wasn't blocked by wall, was the sheer drop into the frigid, swirling, crashing ocean.

A storm raged overhead. And without warning, the turban moved. "Gryffindor, HA" it barked at him. Harry tried to scream, but there was something in his mouth. He tried to take it off, but the straight jacket wouldn't allow it. "The place for foolhardy idiots" the turban continued. With every second, the turban seemed to wrap itself tighter around his head. It was painful. As though a snake were trying to squeeze his brains out. "You are worth so much more, dear boy," the turban said. "Slytherin is where you must be. Where you'll fulfil your true purpose. It is your destiny, after all."

As though it had never been there, the straight jacket was gone and Harry was free to scream. He tried to pull off the turban, but that just made it hold on tighter. He screeched an unearthly sound. "No! I'll not go to Slytherin!" Harry told it fiercely. "Get off!" Harry gave up on the turban, turning to the wall, beating at it, clawing at it and trying to climb it.

He heard cold laughter behind him. Harry turned, and there was Malfoy calling him a blood-traitor. Harry's clenched his fists, but then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape. His laugh was strange, high and cold. He raised his wand towards Harry. Harry held up his hands to shield his face, the turban was laughing with Snape now, mocking him, calling him the Chosen One. And then somebody grabbed Snape from behind.

Snape's wand fell onto the grassy turf of the clifftop, and turned into a snake. The snake slithered towards Harry. He shuddered at the sight of the hideous, slimy thing. Lashing out one of his feet, he kicked it. Sending it flying, though he couldn't see where. Snape was struggling with the person holding him from behind. Then out of the blue, the mocking sneer on Snape's face turned into an expression of shock. The tip of a large blade protruded from out of Snape stomach. No blood spouted from the wound, but rather, ink. Thick black, writhing, ink. Snape's face fell slack.

And a teenage boy tossed Snape over the edge of the cliff, and into the ocean.

Harry cowered, his back pressed to the wall in fear. The boy turned and faced him, a mere silhouette against the flashing lighting of the storm. Rain splattered Harry's face, obscuring his vision. But he could tell that the boy was coming closer. He was taller than Harry by about three inches, but something about him scared all sense out of him. He had to be several years older than Harry himself, despite his small stature. His wild, long black hair whipped wildly around his face. Lightning cracked and the boy's pale skin and dark eyes were highlighted, his sharp features lit up, making him look wolfish. The boy reached for him, Harry clenched his eyes.

The boy pulled the turban off of Harry's head, a smirk on his face. As soon as it was no longer on Harry, it dissolved into dust and was swept away by the fierce wind. "It's just a dream, Potter," the boy's voice sounded familiar, but forgotten. "Wake up." The boy's eyes then widened, in alarm it would seem, and he looked over his shoulder.

The boy and the wall was gone. Harry found himself on the very edge of the cliff, facing a figure whose wand was raised. He could only see blood red eyes, shining in the darkness. The figure's mouth moved, and there was a burst of green light. The storm paused, the wind ceased, and Harry fell backwards, unable to stop his fall. Unable to move at all.

His feet slipped.

And down he fell.

Harry sat bolt upright in bed, shaking and shivering. Sweat beading his brow. Harry tried to slow his heaving breath as he took in his surroundings. Harry wiped his face on his soft blankets. Still breathing hard. Then he had a horrible shock as he realized that he could see through the curtains on his bed. See through to Ron, who slept on one side of him. See through to across the room, where Dean rolled over in his sleep. See where Neville was, strangely, cuddling Treavor and where Seamus was snoring deep in dreams. Only, it wasn't them. Were they all dead?

Harry's heart was pounding in fear, his mind was aching, his breathing was ragged. Yes, he saw through the curtains to the other boys, but all he saw of them, were glowing white or grey apparitions floating in solid black nothingness. Harry looked all around the room, looking for some clue that would tell him what the hell was going on. And then he saw Nico, as solid as ever, but for some reason he was floating three feet in midair.

And then Harry opened his eyes. Now he just felt stupid. Had he imagined the whole thing? He couldn't see through his curtains any more than he could make his Uncle Vernon like him. Harry looked back over to Nico, his heart was still pounding, and now his head was aching.

He placed his feet softly on the ground and lifted himself off his bed. The bed springs creaks slightly, but no one stirred. Least of all Nico, who hadn't moved at all that night. Harry closed his curtains, and creeped across the floor to Nico. He drew the curtains around his friend, and then slipped through them. Harry thanked his lucky stars that Nico showed absolutely no signs of waking as Harry laid down next to him, feeling the sudden need to be near a living being. Harry rested his head on the pillow, looking into Nico's sleeping face. Harry poked the pale face with a trembling finger, marveling at how cool the other boy's skin was, just to make sure he was well and truly asleep. He wriggled closer, and laid his head in the crook of Nico's shoulder on his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around the slim waist and sighed in a rare sensation of security.

 **A/n Just so you know, this is not a Harry/Nico slash story. It's more of a big brother/little brother thing. I know the last time I posted this story, there was slight slash, but that's not going to happen this time around. It'll make more sense later, just bear with me. Love yall! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Nico woke up early, for once in his life. At first, he just lay there staring up at the ceiling, framed by the tops of his curtains. But, he decided that he wasn't really ready to be fully awake yet, so he closed his eyes and rolled over, cuddling the boy lying next to him who was snoring softly. Nico buried his face the other boy's soft hair, drawing him closer.

Wait. What?

Nico's first thought was _Will?_ But when he opened his eyes, it wasn't the son of Apollo. "Harry?" Nico croaked out, his voice a tab groggy from sleep. Harry stirred, his arms tightening around Nico's middle. "Harry?" Nico tried again, keeping his voice low so that no one else would wake up. Nico tried to sit up, but Harry had a firm grip in his sleep. Nico pried Harry's hands open, and put the younger boy's arms from off of him. Then Nico slid onto his feet, just looking at Harry in confusion. Well, Nico thought to himself, I finally found someone who's worse at waking up than me.

Nico looked around him. The bathroom lights were on, and he could hear someone in the shower. Dean, Neville…Scottish boy whose name he still couldn't remember…and Ron were all still asleep, and Will's bed was empty. Nico put his arms under Harry's knees and behind his shoulders, grunting slightly as he picked Harry up. Normally, picking up a scrawny kid like Harry would be no problem for Nico. However, in his new/old body Harry was a bit bigger than him. Nico carried him over to his own bed, and laid him down, tossing the blankets over him and drawing the curtains shut.

Nico put his hands to his face, feeling how warm his cheeks were. Nico took a deep breath and shook himself slightly. Then he opened his trunk and took out a fresh pair of clothes.

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry opened his eyes, feeling refreshed. He sat straight up, remarkably awake for so early in the morning. He had a vague idea that he'd had a dream last night, though he couldn't remember anything other than green. A lot of green. But that was nothing new. Harry stretched, his bones creaking and jones cracking. He grinned, springing up from his blankets, ready to start the day. New school, new friends, new life in general. No, nothing would go wrong today.

Nico's P.O.V.

Nico was watching Harry all morning while the younger boy got ready for the day, as he attempted to move things with his wand, made conversation with his owl and all the way through breakfast. An hour later, he was convinced Harry had no memory of cuddling him. "You'll need your strength" Will said to Nico sternly as he spooned some yogurt onto the plate that sat in front of him. "Eat. Now. All of it. Doctor's Orders." Nico managed a small smile at him, picked up his spoon, but didn't bring it to his mouth. Will sighed.

"Everything okay, Neeks?" asked Fred…no wait, it was George. Or was it Fred?

"Yeah," said Fred. No, it was George. "You're looking rather pale this morning." They both laughed like they'd said the funniest joke in the world. And granted, it did cause Nico's smile to get a little bigger. Unfortunately it called Annabeth's attention over.

"Nico?" she asked, using her new-found _concerned mommy_ voice. She placed a hand on his forehead. "Oh, Nico! What did you do? Sleep outside? You're freezing!"

"MOM" Nico pushed her hand away. "I'm fine, they were joking!" Annabeth didn't look convinced, but _Professor_ Perseus called her over. She looked him over one last time, then patted his head, smiled stiffly at Will, and walked off.

"Sorry, mate" said one of the twins.

"Blimey, I'd hate to be you," said Ron. "Having your mum as a teacher. I think it's only because everyone's already terrified of you, for one reason or another, that you'll not get bullied." Nico shrugged.

"I'd hate to be me, too," said Nico solemnly as he licked a tiny but of yogurt off his spoon, then he spat it back out. "Blech, gross! Solace! What the heck is this?" Will shrugged, trying some of his own yogurt.

"Tastes like it was made from goat milk," Will said. Nico pushed the plate away and grabbed his goblet, which was filled with milk. He took a cautious drink, then a deeper one when he was satisfied that it wasn't also made out of goat.

After breakfast, they made their way down to Transfiguration. On the way, the Gryffindor first years merged with the Hufflepuff. Hazel ran up to Nico, and hugged him tight. Frank also came over, though he didn't hug anyone. There were about thirty first years in this class, Nico estimated as they filed in. They settled themselves on the benches set up for them behind long counters. And waited for the teacher, McGonagall, to begin. It didn't take very long, as soon as the last child (coughcough, Neville, cough) was situated, she looked at all of them sternly.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said brisk and simply. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Her eyes seemed to linger on Nico, then Ron, then a few other people who she apparently deemed trouble-maker material.

Will gulped audibly. Nico knew him, so he knew that this was an honestly response out of fear. McGonagall, however, seemed to think that he was mocking her. She narrowed her eyes at him. Will slid a bit farther down in his seat. Nico patted his leg sportingly. McGonagall turned to her desk with her wand raised. Without uttering a word, she swished her wand about twice, then tapped it on the wood surface. There was a _pop_ and instead of an oak desk, there was a large hairy pig. He looked at all of them and snorted, McGonagall quickly tapped it again, and it was once more only a desk. Nico resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Lou Ellen had turned a whole group of Roman soldiers into piglets once with a single spell. The others, however, had reactions varying from intimidated (Neville) to amused (Will) impressed (Hazel) and excited (Harry and Ron, who were practically bouncing in their seats).

"Please take out a scroll, a quill and ink for notetaking," she ordered them all. Nico reached into his bag and pulled out the necessary things as she continued her introduction. She had them all take notes concerning wand movement, determination, pronunciation for different spells and laws of Transfiguration.

Finally, when it seemed that she had said enough on the topic. She called two Hufflepuff boys up to the front, one of them being Frank, and handed both of them a small box. "Give one to each student" she told them. When Frank got Will, Nico, Harry and Ron's table, they realized that they were being given matches. "Clearly, you shall not begin by turning non-living things into pigs. So we shall start out with something simple: using the notes you have just taken, turn your match into a sewing needle."

Nico started blandly at his match. What did a sewing needle even look like? It'd probably been decades since he'd seen one. And even then it would have been his sister who handled that kind of thing. Now that he'd been sitting down for a while, he started to feel drowsy again. Nico stifled a huge yawn. He leaned back in his chair and just watched the others. Neville was repeatedly stabbing his match, tiny fireworks exploded from the tip of his wand each time he did so. The Scottish boy…Sean? He was waving his wand like it was a conducting baton, muttering under his breath. Hermione was squeezing her eyes shut, and repeating the same, flicking motion with her wand again and again. Most of the others like Will and Harry were simply pointing their wand straight at their match, saying "Turn into a needle" again and again.

"Mr. DiAngelo," McGonagall was standing right in front of him. "I don't believe that you have reached the wandless level of magic yet, so please take yours out and start working, before I deduct points from Gryffindor for your laziness." Nico muttered an apology and reached into his bag, pulling out his 14 inch ebony wand. His core was apparently a braided strand of unicorn and thestral hair. **A/N it wasn't until just now that I realized I forgot to describe their wands. So, I guess that Hazel's is cedar wood with phoenix feather. Frank's is Sycamore with Basilisk scale and Kelpie hair. And Will's is Yew with phoenix feather. There, there's some totally useless information that will never mean anything. Yay. You're welcome.** Nico held it over his match, McGonagall still staring at him.

" _Turn into a match_ " Nico hissed in ancient Greek. The match glowed with a golden aura of sort. The match grew slightly longer, and thinner, and the red, rounded tip narrowed into a sharp, gleaming point. Nico lowered his wand and examined his work. Then he looked up at the professor, unsure as to how she would respond. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"DiAngelo indeed," McGonagall said. "My mother went to school with a DiAngelo. Mary, I think her name was. Must be your great-grandmother I should think. My mother always said she was too good at magic for someone her age." McGonagall gave him a small sort of lip-twitch that might have been a smile. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Well done, Mr. DiAngelo. But next time, please participate from the beginning. I'll try to make my class more stimulating for you." And with that, she left him, his head spinning with the new information about his mother. He watched her, somewhat angrily as she studied other students' work. How dare she just say something like that and walk off?

"Great job, Nico," Harry said. "How'd you do it?" Ron was peering at Nico's needle jealously.

Nico shrugged. "Um. I dunno, just imagined a needle really hard and focused on the match." Ron then chewed his lip and scrunched up his face. Nico tried not to laugh at him. He looked like he was chewing on a lemon rind. A little further down the row, Hermione was scowling at her match. As though it were the match's fault that it wasn't turning into a sewing needle.

Nico pointed his wand at Will's match and whispered _"Turn into a needle"_ again. But McGonagall caught him.

"No performing magic for other students," she warned. "That is what I call 'cheating'." Nico hung his head, trying to look ashamed. So he sat there in boredom, doodling on his scroll of notes for the rest of the class. By the end of the lesson, the only other one who had made any change to their match was Granger. McGonagall took hers and Nico's, holding them up so that the class could see the complete and partial transformation, and Hermione won an extra five points for Gryffindor.

This was how most of the day went. The teachers taught, and the first years struggled with, the introductory lessons. Nico, typically only watched the other students, until he got called out by the teacher, in which case he would quickly finish the assignment and then go back to daydreaming. Will seemed to be genuinely interested in all of the lessons, as did Hermione, and they both tried hard. However when Nico performed the elementary spells easily, Hermione would cast envious looks his way, while Will would smile at him.

Did Nico feel bad about cheating? Did he even consider what he was doing 'cheating'?

No, no he did not.

He was only glad they didn't expect him to know math or science or anything of that sort, because it'd been a very long time since he'd been to school. Charms was by far the easiest for him. Going by his instincts, he simply said the command in Greek, though he did try to remember the actual spells. He watched as Will struggled with the simple charm that Flitwick was trying to teach them on the first day: A useless charm that would turn something blue. The entire period, the other students fought to change their object blue. Only Hermione did it, Nico didn't bother. At first, she seemed proud that she'd finally beaten him. Then she looked over and saw that he was practically passed out on his desk.

"Mr. DiAngelo," Nico blearily sat up. The little wizard made a requesting gesture and Nico sighed. With a muttered word and a flick of his wand, the chair he was sitting in turned blue, as did his desk, and all of his books, and Will's hair and the rubber ball he was supposed to be practicing on. Flitwick looked extremely pleased and gave Gryffindor another five points, much to the chagrin of the Ravenclaws they were paired up with for that class. Nico blandly changed everything back, as Will bugged him, asking him to tell him how he did it.

Finally, Nico got fed up with being constantly poked in the side. " _Just say what you want_!" he whispered to Will in Greek. But then Will looked scandalized, and refused to 'cheat'.

The next few days, Nico and the other demigods fell neatly into the routine. Wednesday was Will's favorite, because they had Astronomy class, which was basically star-gazing club was far as Nico could tell. The first week was very light on classes, while heavy on homework. In their frequent "free periods" they were rarely free at all. Neither Harry nor Ron was having any luck with Transfiguration. Nico got it the correct way after a few attempts (Will made him swear not to cheat anymore after the third day) and tried to help them, but it always ended badly:

"No, point your wand at the rat! Not me, the rat! The Rat!"

"…"

"Sorry, Nico…"

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall can fix your nose…"

"Will, if you don't stop laughing I swear to the gods, I'll rip off your lips."

But the only part of this new life the Nico didn't like, was that he never really got to talk to his sister. Even when they were at different camps, they 'IM'ed all the time. Now, Nico saw her at every meal, and they'd wave. They'd have some classes together, but there was no talking permitted. And during free time they had too much homework to practice.

"Cheer up," said Ron, on Friday. "We'll all hang out tomorrow."

They were sitting at the breakfast table. Nico was munching on a plain piece of toast. Harry had joined in with Will on insisting that he eat. Even Neville, who was slightly afraid of Nico, ventured to mention that his Gran thought breakfast was the most important meal of the day. Hermione was constantly giving useless facts about "carbohydrates" and "necessary sugars" and "can't have pumpkin patsies for breakfast!" despite the fact that no one ever listened to her.

Will put some eggs on two plates, and passed one to Nico, who grudgingly took it. Ron was stuffing his face, as usual.

"Don't know why you're not eating," said the redhead, gulping down the contents of his overfull mouth. "This is great. And you're so skinny a strong wind'll blow you away."

Nico speared a bit of the egg, but then flicked it onto Will's plate. Will gave him a withering look, which failed to "wither" Nico, who grinned cheekily. A shout and the sound of a thousand fluttering, swishing wings hailed the arrival of the morning mail. Nico saw Alatheia fly to Annabeth, as always, with a parcel. Presumably something from camp that Percy forgot.

He saw Thanatos fly over to Hazel with a letter. Nico scrunched up his nose, who would send his sister a letter. But then Anubis dropped down onto the table in front of him, bearing an envelope of his own. Nico stroked him with one hand as he used the other to take the envelope. When he opened it, he found that it contained two letters. One from the Headmaster, Dumbledore, and one from Chiron. Nico opened the one from Dumbledore first, and leaned closer to Will so that the other boy could see. Harry and Ron, who were sitting across from them, obviously wanted to see. But Nico ignored them.

"To Mr. DiAngelo,

I have heard about your success in classes, and this has led me to request an audience with you. Just ask one of the Ghosts for instructions as to how to find my office, should you need any help. I'll be expecting you in the afternoon around three, seeing as how you have much of the afternoons on Friday off. I look forward to finally meeting you, after having heard so much about you from Professors Perseus and Annabeth.

Bring, Mr. Solace.

Yours most sincerely,

A Dumbledore, Headmaster

"I told you that cheating would get you in trouble!" Will hissed to him as Hedwig dropped a piece of rolled up parchment in front of Harry. Nico opened the second letter, while Harry told Ron that Hagrid wanted them for tea.

"Dear Nico," Chiron's letter began.

"Percy and Annabeth had been keeping me updated on your progress, and I must say I need to warn you to SLOW DOWN. I appreciate your eagerness, and the aptitude you are showing for magic is astounding, but you must not give ANYONE any reason to suspect that you are in anyway 'different'.

In addition I have gotten word of a dangerous object that is being held at Hogwarts this year. It may attract trouble. Be on guard. Annabeth has informed me that Harry may know of the existence of the object, and that he might go after it himself. Keep a close eye on him. Percy has told me you've befriended Mr. Potter, for which I am glad.

When you meet the Headmaster, be aware that he knows _everything_. Do not be afraid to speak as freely to him as you would me. Albus himself is a grandson of Hecate, he used to attend Camp Half-Blood when he was much younger. If I'm remembering how he was, I believe that you'll get on fine.

Will, keep an eye on Nico, make sure he's eating. Ensure that he keeps his powers under control. No shadow traveling and please, _please_ no summoning.

Best wishes,

Chiron."

Nico snorted. "Geez, what does he think I am, twelve?" he joked to Will as he tucked the letters into a pocket of his school robe. Will rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you eleven?" Neville asked, confused. Nico froze, but kept his expression neutral.

"Yeah," he said in an _obviously_ sort of voice. "But one of my old teachers expects me to act way older, like, twelve." Ron laughed through his eggs and bacon, but Harry continued to look at him, not entirely believing. But Nico didn't pay him any attention, instead joining in with Dean and Seamus' conversation about how they were eagerly looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"I heard he had a run in with vampires," said Dean. "That's why he s-st-st-s-stutters," Seamus laughed at his friend's mimicking. "Because they scared the wits right out of him."

"We've got that Self Defense class today, too," said Seamus. "Doesn't your mam teach that, Nico?"

"Both of my parents do," Nico responded. "I'm not really sure what it's all about to tell you the truth."

"Percy kept saying that he was going to treat it like a gym class," Will reminded him. Seamus, Dean and Harry made sour faces. While Neville looked worried, and Ron asked what kind of class "Gem" was. Soon, they were on their way down the corridors towards the DADA class. The air got stuffier, and something stank horrible. Almost like

"Garlic?" Will asked, sniffing the air. The doors to the classroom opened and the stench intensified. Many of the first years covered their noses. A gaggle of older students from Gryffindor and Slytherin came out.

"Fred, George," Ron stopped the twins as they were passing by. "What's that smell?"

"The P-p-p-p-prof-fesor," said one of them. Nico still wasn't sure how to tell the two apart. "S-st-st-still afraid of the v-v-va-vam-vampires, he is."

"So he's covered his bum with garlic," finished the other twin. Then he amended that. "Well, not literally I don't think, but I wouldn't put it passed him. It's everywhere. On the shelves, the juice is all over the desks, so don't lean on them, or put anything down."

"He's even got some wrapped up in that hat-scarf of his," said the first twin.

"It's called a turban, you great git," said his brother as they got swept away by their classmates. The first-year Slytherins were joining up with the Gryffindors.

Draco gave a dramatic sniff. "Good Lord, what is that stench?" he asked loudly. "Is that you Potter? Oh" he laughed lightly. "I should have known. With you and those Mudbloods in the hallway, I'm surprised we don't all pass out."

Several of the wizard-born children gasped, and a few looked ready to pounce on Malfoy in defense of their friends, but just then the Professor appeared in the doorway, timidly asking them if they felt like coming in. And so with warning glances and death threats quietly sent from one House to the other, they called a temporary truce as they entered the class room.

Nico had to admit that he was disappointed in this class, it was almost as boring as A History of Magic class. "I doubt he's ever even seen a zombie before. And even if he had! Why on earth would the zombie have been terrorizing anyone? The poor thing was probably just lost, they don't actually do anything unless someone's told them to. Or maybe that was it, somebody evil summoned him." Will stomped on his foot, hard. "Hey!" Nico shoved him away. The Gryffindors and Slytherins split off to go their separate dorms. They had been given instructions to change out of their outer robes and into garments that were more "liberal of movement".

"You know an awful lot about zombies," said Hermione coming up behind him, looking eager for more information. "But there's nothing really in our books about them. Where did you learn?"

"My biological father," Nico said. "He's got this…thing…about things like zombies. I even have a pet one who drives me around sometimes."

"No way!" Ron said. "Get off of it, really?"

"Yeah, Jules-Albert." Will was shaking his head _so_ hard right now, But Nico was enjoying himself. Hermione didn't look like she believed him.

"You really expect me to believe that your father gave you a French zombie chauffer? Let me guess, it was for Christmas?" she said sarcastically.

"Actually, he was for my birthday," Nico said coldly. Hermione's disbelief wavered. Nico ran up the steps to their room, hurrying so as to not be late. If he were late to his first Self Defense lesson, Annabeth wouldn't forgive him.

Self Defense was out on the lawn in the back between the school and the Forbidden Forest, some ways to the left of Hagrid's cabin. The Gryffindors and Slytherins, now dressed more "normally" as Dean put it, headed down to where they could see two figures sparring off in the distance. The grass was still dewy, since it was relatively early. The air was chilly, but starting to warm. A gentle breeze brushed the top of a hillside. They passed the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years, who were all sweating and breathing hard.

"Hazel!" Nico greeted his sister. "Oh, hey Frank." The two of them waved as they passed, though they had no breath to speak, and couldn't stop, because they needed to be getting to their next class. Down below was a sort of running path that went in an oval across the grounds. There were weapon walls set up and opened, revealing swords, bows and arrows, shields, spears and other weapons besides. It was an awful lot like the sparring arena of Camp Half-Blood.

"Those are ancient Greek style weapons!" Hermione squealed.

"No duh," said Nico. They were close enough now that he could recognize a few of them as Hephaestus Cabin made by the signatures of the various campers emblazoned on the hilts or undersides. "Chiron must have let Percy and Annabeth borrow some," he said to Will.

"Neeks!" Percy was smiling wide. "Long time no see, kiddo!" Nico rolled his eyes and would have flipped him off if Will hadn't grabbed his hand and slapped his wrist right before he did so.

"No! Bad Nico," Will admonished. Nico raised an eyebrow at him. "Chiron told me to keep you in line, so that's what I'm doing." Nico jerked his hand away, muttered a few choice insults that made Hermione put her hands on her hips and Harry laugh. Though Ron looked confused, obviously not fluent in muggle vulgarity.

Malfoy was eyeing the knives that were laying out. "Are we going to use these?" he asked curiously. Crabbe and Goyle were pointing at large battle axes.

"Eventually," said Percy as he and Annabeth came closer to their students. The two of them were wearing jeans and T-shirts, their wizarding robes lying to the side. "But not today. None of you, with the exception of Neeks, are up to that level of physical fitness yet. So we're going to begin with elementary exercises. Now, please line up. Gryffindors to the left, Slytherins to the right."

Nico watched his ex-crush, wondering just what they were up to. A Slytherin who Nico thought was named Blaise, raised his hand. "What makes you think that your son is the only one capable of using weapons?" he asked haughtily. Percy looked to be at a loss, but Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Alright then," she said. A dangerous gleam in her eyes. "We had to do this for the last class as well. We shall give you a demonstration, and whoever thinks they can do it will receive a chance to do so. Percy," she said to her 'husband', who cracked his knuckles. "Nico." Nico stepped out of line. "Since I'm not trusting any of the rest of you with weapons," she said to the class. "I'm going to have Professor Perseus and Nico demonstrate without them as well."

Hermione raised her hand. "You mean hand-to-hand combat?" Annabeth was trying not to roll her eyes, Nico could tell. Annabeth stiffly nodded, and gestured for Nico to come closer to Percy.

"First, we'll get you all as fit was we can," said Annabeth. "Then, after Christmas we will teach you hand to hand. Next year, perhaps we'll use the weapons. Right now, they're only here for the older groups." There were some groans, most most of them were excitedly waiting for the demonstration.

 **A/N: So, just want to say sorry real quick. I want to give you guys my best, but I have not had the chance to brush up on my sword fighting techniques or terms. And so, I'll just stick with hand-to-hand combat, of which I am very familiar with, thanks to the best teacher who ever lived….Batman.**

 **And I just really wanted a scene like this in here somewhere:)**

 **And anyway, who would trust a bunch of 11 year olds with deadly weapons?**

 **…Besides Batman and Percy, I mean.**

Annabeth gave the signal, and Percy advanced. Percy, who had never fought without swords with Nico, tried a right-handed blow aimed at Nico's face. Nico ducked under it, then stood up bending Percy's wrist backwards, temporarily knocking him off balance. Nico thrust a quick palm-heel strike up on Percy's chin with his left hand, then punched his nose with his right. He tried for a round house kick, but Percy caught his leg and used Nico's momentum to throw him. Nico landed on his back on the grass, but rolled sideways and was on his feet again within a moment.

His friends from Gryffindor were cheering him on. Nico charged Percy, who tried to kick his legs out. Nico jumped, but Percy was already throwing another punch. Nico allowed the blow to spin him around at a forty-five degree angle. He grabbed Percy's arm as the older man was retracting it and pulled it over his shoulder. Nico bent sharply at the waist and roughly threw Percy to the ground. Percy landed with a grunt, out of the corner of his eye he saw Annabeth smirking, as if she enjoyed watching her boyfriend/husband get beat up by a tiny little boy. And he saw Malfoy with his mouth slightly agape.

While Nico was distracted, Percy had gotten back up, and he put Nico in a choke hold. Annabeth opened her mouth to protest, but neither were even looking at her. Percy obviously wasn't used to having an opponent so small, because he was squeezing a bit too tight. Nico gasped for air and choked. Thinking fast, he twisted his neck in a violent movement, so that his Adam's apple was in the crook of Percy's elbow. He was briefly able to get a gulp of air before "Professor Perseus" readjusted his grip. Nico was now facing Percy. Nico raised his arms, hard, breaking the man's left hand away from his neck. Then he hugged the Percy's right arm, which was still clutching his neck. He cast his leg forward, then straightened it backward in a forceful, sweeping, motion. Percy went down, and would have strangled Nico with the strength of his fall, if Nico hadn't struck the Percy's elbow with a blade-hand, causing the release of his neck.

"Ow!" Percy complained, on the ground, massaging his arm.

"OW!" Nico shot back, rubbing his sore throat. Gryffindor was cheering madly, and even the Slytherins looked impressed. Annabeth clapped for Nico, then helped Percy to his feet.

"It's not fair," Percy whined. "I was off balance because the little squirt's so…so…little!" he turned to Nico, "If you were two feet taller…"

"Oh, shut up," Nico told him, though there was no venom behind his words. His sword grew heavy in his pocket, it was almost as though his faithful weapon was disappointed that it wasn't used. Nico discreetly patted it as he went back to stand in line. Harry patted his back, and Ron was blabbering on about how fast he had been moving.

Percy tried to shout out to regain order, but the talking on the Gryffindor side was so loud, that nobody could hear him. And besides, he was still winded from betting his butt kicked by Nico. Will put his fingers to his lips, and Nico only had enough time to plug his ears with his fingers before Will let loose his horrible, loud, taxi cab whistle. The kids put their hands to their ears, and Percy called for order, giving Will a grateful look.

"I'll have you all know, that my…er…wife, here, taught me how to fight," Percy said. "Anyone who wishes to prove their abilities, may spar with her." A few people ventured to meet her eyes, but soon looked away, seeing the steeling look in them. "No?" Percy pretended to look disappointed. "Oh, well. So! On to stretches." After a half an hour of warm up stretching and simple exercises, they were sent to run a single lap around the track. Class was over as soon as they finished it.

Nico, Will, Harry and Dean were without a doubt the fastest among the Gryffindors, though Blaise and a few others from Slytherin was admittedly very fast. Poor Neville and Hermione were left in the dust. Nico pumped his legs faster, trying to get ahead of Will. But they were evenly matched, and as soon as one got even slightly ahead, the other would soon close the space. Harry wasn't too far behind and Dean was a bit ahead.

"Should *puff puff* we help *puff puff* Ron *puff* and the other guy?" Will asked Nico and Harry. They risked glances over their shoulder, to see that the other two boys had slowed to a walk.

"No" Nico said shortly. Harry, however, slowed to a stop, then walked back to where his friend was.

Because of this, Nico, Will and Dean got to their room long before the others. Nico had showered and snacked on Will's stash of sweets for several minutes before they appeared. "Suck it up," said Nico, seeing Ron groaning, holding his sides. "The pain is good. Love the pain. The pain is the sound of all weakness leaving your body." Nico was quoting something Coach Hedge had once said to Piper on the sparring field. Ron gave him a weary glance, then collapsed on his bed.

"We've got Potions soon" said Will, who was toweling off his hair. "You might want to clean up a bit." Ron groaned, but pulled himself up and stumbled towards the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

-flashback-

Harry wiped the sweat out of his eyes and he bent, with his back aching, over the dry flowerbed. Uncle Vernon would occasionally appear at the front door, bellow out something to "encourage Harry". Something nice and friendly, like death threats. And then he would disappear, growling, back into his air-conditioned home. Harry's small, nine-year-old hands were encrusted with dirt. His nails were filthy. Harry grimaced each time he had to reach back into the soil to pry up a prickly thistle plant, or the obnoxious dandelions that had been there so long their roots were as long as carrots. The dying flowers needed watering, as did the boy that weeded them.

Harry glared at the sun overhead. It's horrible heat beat down on the back of his neck. Being out for so long had made him irritable. And as often happens when you are in a foul mood, and there is no one around, Harry started talking to the inanimate objects around him. First the flowers, than the insects that crawled about him, then the sun.

Harry was muttering about wanting the whole thing to freeze over as he pulled blades of wild grass from in between the rose bushes. He was grumbling about what an ugly color it was as he ripped out the clover that was choking out the blue bells. He was just starting on how he could use a nice rain, when a shadow fell across him.

Harry froze, tensing up, thinking that it was his uncle. Or else his bully of a cousin. But when he looked, it was a boy about his age. He had a lopsided grin, and perfect features. Though his ears might have stuck out somewhat from his head of long, blonde hair. "Hi" said the boy brightly, his sky blue eyes twinkling. "You're in a bad mood" he noticed. Harry frowned.

"Yes," he said shortly, hoping that the boy, who was no doubt a friend of Dudley's and therefore an enemy of his, would leave him alone. "Who are you?"

The boy laughed like Harry had just told the funniest joke in the world. "Uh…Paul Oh" the boy laughed even harder. Harry found the tips of his lips turning up, his bad mood being dispelled by the cheery character. "Who are you?" he asked "Just moved here, so I don't know anyone."

Harry smiled wider, glad that this wasn't one of Dudley's goons. "Harry, Harry Potter." The boy's eyes widened, as though he recognized Harry's name. But then he only nodded, smiling as before.

"Cool" he said simply. "Want some help?" This was how Harry made his first ever friend. Paul helped with the garden until it was very late. He and Harry talked and laughed about everything. Paul complained to him about his obnoxious, know-it-all sister and his demanding father, and Harry told him about his family. The sun was beginning to sink, when Paul suddenly leapt to his feet. "Gotta go!" he said to Harry as he started to run off. "My sister will be here soon, so, I , uh, I'm late!"

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Harry called about him. Paul froze, and turned back. Something crossed his tan face, and then he nodded before running even faster, turning a corner and going out of sight. Harry watched where Paul had disappeared for several moments, then he sadly turned and walked back to the house, kicking the pile of weeds they'd accumulated as he passed.

Harry stepped into the cool kitchen, the conditioned air greeting him like a smack in the face. Harry breathed in deeply, then went to wash his hands in the sink. "Took you long enough" Aunt Petunia snapped at him from where she was finishing up with supper. "Who was that with you?" Harry shrugged.

"New boy," he said slowly. "Just moved into the neighborhood. Paul Oh" Petunia sniffed.

"Haven't heard anything about a new family moving in," she said, feigning indifference. "Did you see his parents? Where's he from?"

"He didn't say," Harry said. "But I think he's wealthy, I mean, he had nice clothes and he knew a lot of things about…everything."

"Doesn't mean anything," Petunia said haughtily. She gossiped and speculated about the Oh's all throughout dinner. Dudley was complaining about his maths teacher being too hard on him. And Vernon and Harry were both pretending to listen to both of them, occasionally nodding (Harry) or grunting (Vernon) to show agreement.

The next day at school started out the same as ever. Dudley got off the bus with his group of 'friends', and when Harry got out onto the school yard, they'd cornered him. Harry just stood there, slightly bored, slightly on edge. Bored, because it was the same insults as ever, and he knew that Dudley wouldn't physically do anything in plain view of so many adults. On edge, because if Dudley _did_ pick a fight, and Harry retaliated, it would be _him_ in trouble. Not _Ickle Dudley-kins_.

Harry took a step back as Dudley took a step forward, mocking his untidy hair. And then a new body stepped forward, in front of Dudley. Paul had his arms crossed, and was looking sternly at the bullies. He was taller than any of the boys his Harry's year, and the scowl on his face was truly fierce. Dudley looked at him, his face screwed up. Obviously trying to decide whether or not to include Paul in his teasing. But then he only spat at the dirt in front of him, and stalked off, his piggy nose in the air.

"Hi" said Paul brightly, turning to Harry. The sudden change from intimidating to immature was so fast that it took a few seconds for Harry's brain to catch up. The bell rang and Harry snapped out of it, laughing. "Who was that?" Paul asked him.

"I told you about him yesterday," Harry said as they walked into the school together. "That was Dudley."

"I don't see you how can live with the porker," Paul said, disgust clear on his face.

"Neither do I," said Harry seriously, making Paul grin.

***1047***

Paul and Harry walked back home from school together, just as they had for the past six weeks now. Harry didn't take the bus anymore, he didn't feel like putting up with Dudley throwing things at him and Paul. And besides, walking was much more enjoyable now that he had Paul. His Aunt and Uncle, who had apparently briefly met Paul's father, didn't discourage the friendship. Mr. Oh was very wealthy, and Vernon was always talking about his beautiful car.

But this time, Paul wasn't his usually sunny self. He was subdued and quiet. He kept massaging his forehead, as though he had a headache. And he wouldn't meet Harry's gaze. They continued on in silence, until Harry grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. "What's wrong?" Harry asked him. Paul spluttered.

"What?" he asked. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong." Paul looked away, Harry yanked on his arm. "Hey!" he protested.

"What. Is. Wrong?" Harry yanked on his arm each time his said a word. Paul grinned a bit, but it quickly fell away.

"My family," Paul finally said. "I…I'm not supposed to talk about. It's nothing big, not really, nothing compared to what we've done before. But…well…I don't know. My dad and my uncle are really upset. It's got something to do with a couple of my cousins…" Paul sighed. "Just thinking about it is giving me splitting headaches." As if to prove his point, Paul put his head in his hands and moaned.

"I'm sorry" Harry said simply, still not understanding what was wrong, but knowing that Paul was really stressed over it. Paul' faced eased into a grin.

"Don't be," Paul said. "I can relax when I hang with you."

***1047***

"How come I've never seen your family?" Harry asked Paul as they hung out in his basement. The Dursley's had gone to London for one reason or another, leaving Harry in the care of Mrs. Figgs. However, Paul soon came by and rescued him from her clutches! And more importantly, her cat stories. She didn't seem to mind…or notice.

Paul flipped the channels on his TV, looking for something good. "Eh, my family and I aren't very close, I guess you could say. I mean, we kinda live in the same space, but we never actually just _talk_ , we don't even have meals together anymore. Except New Years. But then it just gets awkward." Harry laughed a bit. "They're actually why I couldn't make it yesterday."

"Why? Did something happen?" Harry asked, turning to his friend. Paul shrugged, popping open a Coke.

"Eh," he said flopping a hand back and forth. "Nothing much. It's just, something having to do with one of my…nephews. No, wait, he's my cousin! I get confused." Harry frowned and looked to him for confirmation, but Paul simply grinned at him, not saying anymre.

***1047***

"Wait!" Harry called after him. Paul stopped walking away, and turned back with a pained expression on his face. "Just explain!" Harry pleaded.

"I can't, Harry!" Paul said, growing exasperated. "I just can't!" Paul suddenly doubled over, groaning, pulling at his hair. His face was tense, contorted with pain. Fear gripped Harry as he ran to his friend. He knelt beside Paul, putting a hand on his shoulders. Harry shook him, gently, though afraid.

"Paul!" Paul looked up at him, his eyes unfocused. Paul stood, and Harry blinked in confusion. Had Paul grown a foot? No, impossible. It was the strange emotion on his face that made him look so much…older?

"I have to go," Paul said weakly, clutching Harry's hand that was resting on his shoulder. "This isn't forever, Harry. I promise. I-I'll be back. I just, have to go. If I stay here, I might h-h-" Paul groaned and fell back to his knees, holding his arms, his brow furrowing. Harry gasped and stepped back from him. Was, was Paul _glowing_?

"When will you be back?" Harry demanded, growing more and more concerned by the moment. Paul shook his head. "Paul?"

Paul looked up at him, then stood. Harry was sure now, he was definitely taller. Or, wait, no he wasn't. He looked the same as ever. Paul looked dismal, the playful light that was always in his eyes had been extinguished. A pair of soft, warm lips were against Harry's forehead for the briefest instant.

He hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes.

Before he'd even opened his eyes again, Paul was gone. And Harry never saw him again.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's POV

Harry stopped daydreaming when he realized a forbidding presence was standing right in front of him, talking. "…new celebrity…" Snape practically growled out the last word. They were in the Potions Classroom in the dungeons. Honestly, Harry preferred the garlic-reeking room of the DADA class to this dark prison-cell like chamber. It might not have smelled of garlic, but what it did smell like was far worse. Burning hair, decaying _things_ , acids and who knows what else made the air burn his nose. The desks were all cramped together, though they somehow still had room enough to stand by their chairs should they need to. All of this was enough to put Harry's nerves on edge, but the glowering teacher made him ready to bolt.

Malfoy and his two gorillas laughed at Snape's snide remark. Harry tried to pay attention to what he was saying. He kept calling out names, nothing important. However, Harry realized that whenever he said a Gryffindor name, he would either sneer or scoff. All except for Nico and Will. Whom Snape only gave a curt nod to, as he did some of the Slytherins. At long last, Snape put down the rollcall scroll, and leaned back on his desk, meeting each of the student's eyes for a brief second. A few of the Slytherins smiled at him, a few Gryffindors glared at him, a few Slytherins gave him a knowing smirk and a few Gryffindors, Harry included, simply looked away. Nico did none of these, he simply met Snape's gaze with the listless, deadpan stare of his that creeped out so many of his fellow students. Snape was the one to break eye contact.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as large a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Harry exchanged glances with Ron, unsure whether to be amused that a teacher just insulted them…actually _insulted_ them in class, or afraid. Hermione looked like she was ready for flight, poised at the edge of her seat, practically vibrating. Will looked eager. Nico still just looked…okay, now he just looked like a corpse that somebody had propped up in a chair. Nico had slunk down, letting his head loll off the back of his chair, his legs and arms crossed and his eyes barely open a slit. Snape said nothing about Nico's obvious lack of interest, though Harry was sure Snape sent the dark, brooding boy an…approving? Yes, approving look.

"Potter!" Harry's head whipped around so fast he hurt his neck. As he rubbed it, Snape fired off a question that Harry wasn't sure he understood correctly. "What is root of asphodel, and what would I get if I added the powdered form to an infusion of wormwood?" Nico's head snapped up, an eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" It came out, it just came out and Harry could have kicked himself. There was some laughter from the Slytherin side of the room. Hermione's hand was raised.

"DiAngelo, you appear to know," Snape switched his gaze from Harry to Nico.

Nico slowly sat up a tad straighter, shrugging. "Root of asphodel causes brain-dead-ness. You forget everything. When stepped upon, crushed or powdered, it releases a gas into the air. If one breaths it for too long, you'll wander aimlessly forever…or until someone finds you. However, the airborne poison isn't usually enough to effect someone of greater aura like a de-" Nico appeared to choke on something. "Like a wizard" Nico finished. "In order for it to work fully, it must be infused with another substance, different ingredients, different or stronger effects. Wormwood, for example, will make it a sleeping drought that is nearly impossible to awake from."

Snape smirked at Harry, though he did not award Gryffindor any points. "Very good" he said after a moment's pause to Nico. Hermione deflated, though Will gave him a smile. "Another chance, Potter." Harry listened hard, determined not to mess up the next question. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Harry looked to Ron, who looked stumped. Then to Hermione, who was bouncing with her hand in the air. Nico was looking at him expectantly, like he ought to know the answer. A bunch of the Slytherins were shaking in laughter.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys' but did Snape expect him to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi? Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Nico rolled his eyes at Hermione, who was standing up at this point, waving her arm around frantically.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" A few people, caught off guard by this, laughed. Though they quickly put a sock in it at Snape's cold, unamused gaze. "Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down? And include what you remember of DiAngelo's answer." There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter. It would've been more, if not more DiAngelo's rather thorough answer earlier."

Nico's POV

While he didn't enjoy being teacher's pet to the most despised professor of the Gryffindor's, Nico had to admit that he enjoyed Potions. Call him strange, but the idea of brewing up potions vaguely reminded him of something of his past. A faint memory of standing over a large pot, cooking with his mother and sister. Sure, it wasn't _exactly_ the same, but it was close enough, wasn't it? Truth be told, he'd been looking forward to this class. Will was too.

"Potions would make it easier to treat the campers back home," Will had whispered to him when they were alone, walking down to breakfast together. "I was reading through our text book, and there's a potions for regrowing bones! Imagine that! Though it looks really complicated. There's one that is a cure for the common cold, I find that slightly funny, because it's listed as one of the most complex potions in the book. And it takes forever to make, and it spoils quickly. I don't really see the point, I mean. If you make it for your cold, by the time it's finished, your cold will have cleared up." Will chuckled to himself. Nico wasn't sure why it was funny, and decided it must be a doctor's inside joke. "I found one I might use on you," Will had continued. "It's supposed to make you happy."

"I'm happy being hateful" Nico had replied, earning a guffaw from Will.

Back in the Potions room, Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. Nico read over the recipe. He was partnered with Will. Will kept reaching for ingredients, and Nico kept slapping his hand. "Ow, what was that for?" Will protested.

"Hold on a sec," Nico muttered, turning the page and reading what was on the other side. "You always read the whole ingredient list and recipe, _before_ you start." A few people around him, who had heard him, gulped and hurriedly scanned the instructions.

"We're not making cookies, Nico," Will teased him. Nico ignored him as he poured the exact amount of yak milk into their cauldron as stated by the instruction, but then he added an extra dash for good measure. Will raised an eyebrow. "Look at all the steam coming up!" Nico pointed other people's cauldrons. "With liquids, the amounts are just a helpful guideline, like suggestions." Hermione heard this and sniffed. Snape walked back and forth from among the table, quietly giving Slytherins suggestions, and Gryffindors insults. The professor paused at Nico and Will's place, Will gulped and froze, but Nico made no sign that he even knew Snape was there. He didn't bother weighing the dried nettles, he simply grabbed a "good amount" and broke them in his hands, letting the debris fall into the now bubbling yak milk. It turned a strange color of orange.

"Interesting," said Snape, looking genuinely intrigued.

"Will," Nico was out and out ignoring Snape now, Ron and Harry were sure of it. "Toss in some of that crushed sake fang."

"H-how much?" Will asked.

"Until it changes color" came the reply. Will added a tiny pinch, and when nothing happened, put in another, larger one. A puff of light pink smoke came from out of it, filling the room with a pleasant honey/milk type of smell. Which was weird, because everyone else' smelled like tar and mushrooms, and looked like ogre slime.

Nico sniffed it, then made a face and pulled out a small bag of jelly beans that he'd put in his pocket that morning. Snape raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Will asked him. Nico didn't answer him, he only separated a bunch of the white beans from the rest, gave one an experimental lick and then dropped them all in. Hermione gasped at the grass green color that it now was. Exactly like what was shone in the book.

"But-but-but—" Hermione spluttered. "JELLY BEANS?! That was nowhere in the instructions!"

Nico, in a brief lapse of character, snorted out a bark of laughter. Though he quickly snuffed it as he started pulling carcasses of horned slugs into messy strands and plopping them into the brew. "Will, add three more." He instructed. Will didn't even bother arguing this time, even though Nico had already added four extras. Then he put out the fire with a wave of his wand ("How did you do that?" wailed Hermione "We haven't covered that in Charms yet!") and then began to snap porcupine quills into bits.

Clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Nico stopped what he was doing and turned to the back of the room, as did everyone else. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. Nico threw the quills into the potion and thrust it into Will's hands.

" _Ask your father to bless it!"_ He hissed to Will in Greek. Will nodded, muttering a prayer as he carried the cauldron over to where Snape, Seamus, Harry and Ron were crowded around Neville. "You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." Snape snarled.

Will then knelt by Neville, who was crying pathetically. Will reached into the pot, there was a good amount of caramel-colored paste on the inside. He took out a handful and started chanting a healing spell as he soothed the sores with the medicine. The entire class gathered around, as watched in amazement as Nico's potion and Will's magic healed the boils on Neville's skin. They shrunk, then faded, the disappeared altogether. Neville examined his arms, gave a short little laugh, and fainted on the floor.

"A perfect score on today's lesson for DiAngelo and Solace," Snape said. "And an _entirely unacceptable_ for these two groups." Snape flashed disdainful looks at Seamus, Neville, Harry and Ron. Seamus ad Ron looked angry and outraged, but Harry was staring with shock at Will.

Harry's POV

He was lost in a time, nearly a year and a half prior. "Hold still, you big baby," Paul laughed looking at Harry's black eye.

"S'not funny," said Harry. "If my uncle finds out that Dudley picked a fight with me, _I'll_ get in trouble for baiting him."

"Sh," commanded Paul, who poked at Harry's face. "He won't find out." Harry was about to ask him just why he thought that, when Paul spun him around to look at his reflection in a window. "There's no evidence, now is there?" Harry touched his eye, which had been darkened and puffy moments ago.

"How?" Harry gasped.

-(Change Scene)-

"Argh!" Harry cried as he fell out of the tree. His aunt Marge's dogs had finally been caged up for the night. But there were terrible scratches all over his body. There was a bite mark on his leg, where one of the little demons had gotten him. And now he was pretty sure he'd just hurt his arm. He lay on the ground, groaning, clutching his painful limb as his cousin laughed and sauntered inside after his parents.

"Harry?" Harry opened his eyes to see Paul staring down at him. The sky blue eyes on his friends face was filled first with confusion, then anger, then disgust. "Here," Paul knelt down by him and examined the arm. He ran a finger along it, muttering something under his breath. Then he poked the bite mark, and then he turned to Harry's face, which was covered in scratches from the rough bark and twigs of the tree. Smiling, Paul pressed his warm lips to Harry's even warmer forehead. Harry felt his face go red as he relaxed in Paul's arms, against his friend's chest.

"There," said Paul, pulling away with a coy smirk. "All better." Harry stretched his arm, felt the skin of his face and legs.

"How?" Harry gasped.

"HARRY! WAKE UP MATE!" Ron screamed in his face. "Blimey, you've been looking at that wall for ages, c'mon! You said I could come with you to Hagrid's." Harry blinked. He was, in fact, sitting on his bed, staring at a wall.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked Ron, who looked confused.

"Seamus and Dean just announced they were going to watch Quidditch tryouts," Ron said, narrowing his eyes. "And Neville is still passed out in the infirmary. Nico and Will have that appointment with Dumbledore."

"Oh," said Harry, scooting off the bed and getting up. "Right."

Nico's POV

"Do you think we blew our cover?" Will asked Nico as they climbed the steps, following the Bloody Baron's directions to the Headmaster's office. "With me healing Neville and all?" Nico shrugged.

"Not sure," he said. "Maybe we should have just let the nurse, or whatever, take care of him." Will nodded in agreement. "It's too late to take it back now. Guess we'll just have to tell Annabeth and Perce next time we see them." The two boys stopped walking, because sitting on the steps was a gargoyle. Not a real one, just a statue. "I thought the ghost said…" Nico trailed off. "Peeves!" he called out. Will flinched when his friend unexpectedly, randomly, shouted out the Poltergeist's name.

There was a crash in the distance, the sound of student's screaming. The Poltergeist's familiar cackle bounced jauntily along the halls. "Yes, m'lord!" Peeves summersaulted into view, waggling his eyebrows. Peeves, after soon learning that Nico wasn't going to harm him, or order him to leave Hogwarts, warmed up to his new "master", following the son of Hades around like a House Elf half the time, and the other half of the time he spent pranking anyone who he heard badmouthing his "lord".

"Do you happen to know how to get into Dumbledore's office?" he asked. Peeve bowed, nodding.

"Tell the old stoney it's favorite sweet!" Peeves said. "Lemon drops." And with that, the gargoyle sprung out of the way. "Anything else, master?"

Nico thought for a moment. "Well, Malfoy _was_ really annoying in Potions this afternoon." Peeves giggled with glee. "Thanks, Peeves," Nico called over his shoulder as he mounted the steps, Will close by his side. The poltergeist flounced down the halls singing _Ickle Draco won't know what hit him!_

Nico rapped sharply on the heavy door at the top of the stairway. _Bang bang bang_ There was silence. And then the Headmaster called out "Come in" in his familiar, friendly tone. The door opened, as if of its own accord. Nico and Will stepped inside the office.

It was a round room, with shelves lining the walls. Trinkets whirring and emitting

puffs of smoke were almost alive as they moved about upon them. Huge portraits hung high above their heads, with pictures of wizards the witches. Some waved, some looked annoyed, some vaguely afraid. There was an odd-looking bird—was that a phoenix?—on a perch near a large oaken desk. Dumbledore was sitting in a high-backed chair behind his desk, his eyes twinkling. But they were not the only ones in the room. There were Nico's two favorite teachers as well. Snape, and McGonagall. Both of them were standing in front of Dumbledore's desk. They had apparently been talking animatedly before the boys had gotten there.

"Ah," said Dumbledore, rising to his feet. "Here they are."

"I don't see why this is so terribly important," said McGonagall. "We've always had a selection of advanced students in every year. We never make a big deal about the other bright ones."

"If you will please, Professor," said Dumbledore meekly. McGonagall sighed and looked Nico and Will over. "My dear boys," said Dumbledore. "Chiron contacted me—"

"Who is Chiron?" interrupted McGonagall. "I've never heard of him!"

"If you will please, Professor," said Dumbledore once more. He looked back to the boys. "He has given me permission to let in my two most trusted advisors on your, our, secret." Nico and Will nodded in understanding. "However, I think it would be best if we give them a demonstration." Dumbledore said brightly, coming around to the front of his desk, so that they were standing in a circle. Dumbledore was in between Snape and McGonagall. "Mr. DiAngelo. Take us to the Forbidden Forest, would you?"

Before Nico could say anything, McGonagall interrupted again. "Headmaster, these boys are only first years!"

"I'm seventy-five," put in Nico. Apparently, this was new news to everyone except Dumbledore, who put a hand on McGonagall and Snape's shoulders, as they all whipped their heads around to look at Nico. Nico put a hand in Will's, and gripped Snape's sleeve. Will did the same to McGonagall, though he was still looking at Nico in confusion.

Darkness consumed them. The cold that Nico was so used to, and had honestly been missing, covered them like an icy blanket. The wind whipped at them, and sucked them in, until it all stopped, and they were standing in a grove of bizarrely twisted trees. McGonagall would have fallen over, if Will had not steadied her. Percy and Annabeth were already there.

"What is going on?" Snape hissed, glaring at Percy and Annabeth. Percy waved cheerfully at him. "Apparition is not possible on the grounds."

"He didn't Apparate. He teleported," Percy corrected.

"It's called _Shadow Travelling_ , you idiot," Nico scoffed.

"Boys!" Annabeth snapped. Dumbledore looked amused at all of them. "Chiron filled us in, and said we should probably take of our disguises, so that you all can see us as we are."

"Disguises, what disguises?" McGonagall asked.

"Headmaster!" said Percy in a phony announcer-guy voice. "Will YOU do the honors?"

"I would be glad to," said Dumbledore, who was taking out his wand. With four elegant waves, golden light washed over the four demigods. Percy's facial hair disappeared. Annabeth shrunk several inches. Nico grew….slightly…and Will shot up like a sprout. Nico felt himself grow as gaunt as he was before. He looked down at his hands, yup, just as pale. Percy was admiring his reflection in a small brook that was babbling under tree roots and over little rocks.

"Whoo!" he said in satisfaction. "I don't look like an old fart anymore!"

"Percy," said Annabeth, putting her hands on her hips. "You looked thirty, maybe."

"Exactly!" Whined Percy.

McGonagall and Snape were stock still with shock.

 **WHAT THEY GONNA DO *GASP* Will Percy and Annabeth be banned from teaching? Will Nico and Will be moved to a higher grade? Will Harry ever find out why he's got such bad luck with relationships? Find out more when we return!**

 **Same Bat-Time**

 **Same Bat-Channel**


	10. Chapter 10

"You're-you-you're _children_?" Snape looked from Annabeth to Percy in shock. Percy was messing with his hair, which had reverted back to its usual messy state that really looked a lot like Harry's. Annabeth was definitely slighter of build, and her hair had fallen loose during the change, and it made her look even more youthful. Percy pouted.

"Hey, bro!" he said indignantly. "I'd be in college right now if I hadn't taken this job!" Then he stopped and looked to Annabeth. "Right? I got accepted, didn't I?" Annabeth nodded.

"But then, you are not married?" McGonagall asked. Percy shrugged, throwing an arm around his girlfriend as if to say _Might as well be_. "And then, you two! Ah! DiAngelo, no wonder you're so advanced at your work. How old are you? Fourteen?"

"Fifteen," Nico said. "Sort of. So is Will. But I've never done magic before I came to Hogwarts. I wasn't born a wizard. My lady, Hecate, granted me these abilities. Granted them to all of us."

"Wasn't born a wizard?" Snape repeated under his breath. "This is unheard of! And who is Hecate? Is she a witch? And are you not a DiAngelo? Or was is purely coincidence that it happened to be your name?"

"Wait a moment," McGonagall said. "If you two are so young," she pointed at Percy and Annabeth. "Who are your parents? Are they simply okay with you all being here? And what about…" A unicorn cantered into the clearing, Hazel on his back. McGonagall clutched her heart and stumbled backwards into Dumbledore. "Ms. Levesque." She said. "You tamed a…"

The unicorn knelt, letting Hazel off. Then it cantered over to Percy. "Hey Frankie! Love the hair do." He swatted the unicorns flank. The unicorn seemed to stand up straight, its horn smoothing into its head, its hair retracting into its skull. Frank soon stood there, and gave Percy a playful punch on the shoulder. "Frank! You're an Animagus? And a unicorn at that!" McGonagall gaped at him.

With a flick and a wave of his magic wand, Dumbledore revealed Frank and Hazel's true age. Frank was an intimidating sight in the forest at night. He easily towered over everyone else there, and his bulky, muscular form rippled when he stretched his arms. "Finally!" he cried. "I feel like I've been trapped in a tiny little body bag!" He looked up at McGonagall. "What's an Animagus?"

"Someone who can turn into an animal!" McGonagall gestured at him with both hands. "Like what you just did."

"You wanna see what else I can do?" Frank asked. He spread his arms out, and started sprouting feathers. His nose grew longer and his feet started curling. A twelve foot tall eagle soon stood where Frank had been. McGonagall and Snape said nothing, only staring. Dumbledore seemed amused by the whole thing.

"Frank, stop messing around," Hazel ordered him, smacking him upside the head when he'd turned back into his normal self. "Headmaster, where would you like us to begin?" she asked politely.

"I think the beginning," Dumbledore said. "First, your parentage. Then, about Mr. Potter." Snape spat and sputtered.

"You mean to tell me that these children are here to risk their lives for that Potter brat?" he snapped. Nico tightened his fists, when he heard Harry being talked about that way. "This is ridiculous! It's bad enough this year _without_ the famous Harry Potter having to have his own praetorian guard!"

"What?" Frank asked. "Oh, no. See, I'm the praetor. One of them anyway. The guard is back at camp with my partner and my sub." Snape just looked more confused. "Oh, and I'm a descendant of Neptune, and a son of Mars."

"Are we supposed to know who they are, Zhang?" Snape asked him.

"Yes," said Nico. "You are. He's referring to Neptune and Mars, the Latin gods of the sea and of war. And I am the last DiAngelo. Son of Maria DiAngelo and Hades, Lord of the Underworld. I was born over seven decades ago, my youth kept intact by ancient magic in an enchanted hotel. The woman your mother went to school with," Nico said to McGonagall. "Was probably my mother."

"Preposterous" whispered McGonagall. In response, Nico concentrated and reached down into the earth with his mind. Within moments, the ground cracked and a schism split through the ground. Smoke smelling of sulfur erupted from it. Skeletal hands clawed their way up. Four skeletons, dressed in ripped, ragged, ruined robes, stood before Dumbledore and gave clumsy little bows. They were old, really old. And apparently at peace, because as soon as Nico even thought about releasing hold on them, they crumbled into dust.

"And th-the rest of you?" McGonagall cleared their throats.

"Pluto," Hazel offered before going on to explain just what Pluto stood for. While she spoke she summoned up several jewels, and made them fly around their heads. Percy was…being Percy, trying to catch them, and narrowly, spectacularly missing. Annabeth explained her heritage as Nico and Hazel fixed the giant rip they made in the ground.

"Poseidon," said Percy, taking on the Superman stance with his chest puffed out and his fists on his hips. "The best and most awesome! Lord of the seas and I am his son! The…uh…EMPORER OF SURFING!" Annabeth promptly smacked him again. "Hey…ow…" Percy raised his arms and levitated the little brook, he made like he was going to drop it all onto Annabeth's head, but she only raised an eyebrow, and he sheepishly put it back down, like a two-year-old surrendering a toy.

"And, I'm a son of Apollo. I pretty much only inherited his healing powers," Will said. Snape nodded in understanding, probably remembering the "Neville" incident in Potions. Annabeth took over at that point, explaining to the two teachers, who were constantly interrupting, about the demigods that lived in America. When she got the the part, about Harry being descended from Poseidon, Snape made a strangled sort of gasp.

"On which side," he seemed to have to force the words out.

"Mother's" said Hazel. "I remember Chiron mentioning that Lily's great-great something being in camp. You can really tell by his eyes, those are Poseidon eyes." Snape and Dumbledore's gazes met, then Snape scowled at the ground.

"And now that you know," Dumbledore said gently "I would like to ask that you continue to treat them as typical students. However, you needed to be informed, so as to take them seriously, should they ever alert you to a problem. They are allowed in any part of the building, at any hour, so long as they provide good reason. And, Mr. Solace may even challenge dear Madam Pomfrey with his healing skills. He is allowed in the infirmary at all times."

The sun was beginning to set, the dark forest growing steadily, ever darker. Dumbledore pulled out a bizarre looking watch. "About time for supper. Mr. DiAngelo, if you would be so kind?" Nico nodded and took hold of Will's hand, then his sister's. As soon as everyone was holding on to somebody in at least some way, Nico concentrated on the dark corner in Dumbledore's office.

Harry's POV

He watched as Ron, Dean and Seamus juggled the rock cakes they had left over from their trip to Hagrid's. But all the while, he couldn't lose himself in laughter, the way Neville was. He couldn't stop thinking about the Gringotts robbery. Where could it be hidden? And what? The four boys turned the corner, walking a little faster, because they were slightly late to supper. Smells of pumpkin soup, that really set Harry in a Harvest Festival mood, wafted down the hall. His stomach rumbled, and put thoughts of the robbery on backburner as he started day dreaming about food.

"Hey guys!" Professor Perseus, with his wife, two children, Frank and Will in tow, practically skipped down the hallway, his dark-blue robes swinging about. "Dinner smells great, huh? I'm starving!"

"Professor!" Dean interrupted. "I had a question about class." Perseus looked surprised by this, and he eyed the doors to the Great Hall that were drawing ever nearer. He slowed down and smiled at his student.

"Shoot," Perseus told him.

"You told us to practice the chin-ups in the morning," Dean said. "But there's really nowhere to do it. I tried doing in on the shower curtain rod, but it broke. And our prefect told Professor McGonagall who gave me detention. I was wondering where we're supposed to practice…and could you talk to her?"

"Sure," Perseus said. "And as for the chin-ups, uh, I didn't actually expect anyone to do their homework." Hermione, who was walking quickly past, her arms laden down with books, looked shocked.

"Really, professor?" she asked him. "That's almost a relief, I've been trying to find a place to practice as well!"

"When did you hand out this assignment?" Professor Annabeth asked her husband, hands on her hips.

"Uh," Perseus had to think about it. "You were taking Neville up to Madam Pomfrey, remember? He hurt his ankle tripping over that pole." Annabeth whacked him, Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing, thinking that it wouldn't do to laugh at teachers, but they seemed to do that a lot.

"Okay," said Annabeth. "From now on, **_I_** give the homework assignments." Perseus meekly agreed as they entered the dining area. The Gryffindors went off to their table.

"So, how'd the visit with Hagrid go?" Will asked Harry and Ron, looking to be truly interested in what happened down in the giant's hut.

"Ummm," said Harry. "Well, we found out he can't cook." The other boys all sniggered as they sat down, except Nico who didn't even crack a smile. Something seemed to be bothering him. "And, well, you know about Gringotts?"

"Every one knows about Gringotts," Neville said, coming to sit down across from Dean, next to Hermione. "Wonder who it was? And why they didn't take anything."

"Maybe they just did it for the thrill?" suggested Will. "You know, like they just wanted to see if they could do it, but they didn't actually want to do anything wrong."

"Oh, you're talking about the robbery?" asked Hermione, brightening up.

"No," said Nico. "They're talking about rabid unicorns, why? Aren't you listening?" Hermione flushed bright red and ferociously attacked a piece of pumpkin pie. The other boys laughed, though Harry thought it was a little odd, and kind of cute, that Nico had said this with a straight face. "We were there the day it was stolen." Nico said suddenly. "I saw a news article about it, Will gets the papers."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Said Will.

"I didn't see you," Harry said. "And I was there with Hagrid when he picked up the…whatever was in the vault."

Nico and Will exchanged a look that Harry didn't understand. Ron nudged Harry. "Think they know something?" he asked in a whisper. Hermione was also looking suspiciously at the pair. Harry nodded.

"We saw you in the pet shop," Nico said. "So we probably went at different times, but we were definitely in Diagon Alley at the same time. Harry thought back for a moment.

"Alright, you caught us," Will said, raising his hands in the air, like he was cornered by the police. "Percy snuck into the vault and left a _kick-me_ sign on a goblin as a prank. He didn't steal anything, because he forgot. Annabeth wasn't there to remind him." Dean and Seamus cackled, chocking on their soup.

"It's not polite to mock professors, Mr. Solace," said Professor Sprout, who was walking past with an enormous pumpkin in her arms. "I'm taking this to Professor Perseus, he requested a sample of the pumpkins I grow to see if he can use them for the next lesson" she said at Hermione's questioning glance.

"Percy's practically my uncle," Will argued. "And I've got special permission from Annabeth." Sprout laughed a bit and continued on.

"I still agree with Professor Sprout," Hermione told him. "You shouldn't mock him. It might make the other student's not take him seriously, making his lessons less effective."

"Nobody takes him seriously," said Nico, smiling a bit. "Not even Mummy. But that's what Annabeth is there for, she makes the lessons _lessons_ and Percy keeps it all interesting."

"I just wish that it wasn't so hard," said Neville. "I like it a lot better than Transfiguration, but I'm still not very fast at all…or strong…or flexible."

"But you'll get better!" Ron encouraged him.

"Yeah," Nico agreed. "And besides, Annabeth said that you'll be graded on effort and improvement, remember? That's why I'm probably going to fail."

Dean laughed while taking a drink of his milk, and had to pinch his nose to keep it from coming out. "Yeah," said Ron bitterly. "No room for improvement, so why bother trying?" Harry patted his arm consolingly.

Nico's POV

"Nicky!" Hazel called to him. _"Nicky?"_ the Weasley twins, who were seated some ways down the table, mouthed the new nickname to each other with grins. Nico couldn't get mad at them, they reminded him strongly of the Stoll Brothers, who had stolen Nico his first phone. And his first Mountain Dew. And his first 3DS. And his first iPod. And his first television, which was hanging on the ceiling in the Hades Cabin. The Stoll brothers had put it up there, so Nico could watch TV while laying flat on his back in bed. So any pair of obnoxious, rambunctious, ornery twins would forever have a special place in Nico DiAngelo's heart.

His little sister came and sat down by him, between her brother and Will. Will made a face that suggested annoyance, but it was soon replaced by his trademark smile. Hazel put her mouth next to Nico's ear, so that no one would over hear. "I can't find Max," she said quietly. Nico held her by her shoulders, and saw that she had been crying. Geez! All over a stupid cat?

"Where was he last?" Nico asked in quiet Greek, ignoring Hermione who was leaning closer.

"What language is that?" she asked loudly. "Is that Italian?"

"I-i-n m-my room," said Hazel in like language, her shoulder softly shaking. "B-but the window was open, and all-all the doors w-were closed. That's th-the only way he cou-could have gotten o-out…" Hazel looked down at her lap.

"I'll look for him tonight," Nico promised her quietly, wrapping an arm around her. " _Non preoccuparti, sorellina. Mi prenderò cura di tutto. Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto,"_ he said in Italian, murmuring softly, rubbing her back. The other boys were looking away awkwardly. Lavender Brown and one of her friend were cooing over how cute and sweet Nico was, how he was such a great big brother.

Will was glaring at them. If Nico wasn't trying to make his sister feel better about her stupid cat, he'd have been, too. He'd given Hazel at least a dozen more consoling hugs before the Gryffindors left the dining area. "How are you going to look for him tonight?" Will asked Nico, unfortunately, Will asked in English and within earshot of Hermione. She gasped.

"But you can't!" she wailed. "You'll cost our whole House points." Nico and Will, and everyone else, ignored her as they walked into the common room.

When they walked in, the first thing they saw was a new, large, flashy notice that was pinned to the notice board across the room. They all went over to go see what it was. "Flying practice!" Will asked, jumping up and down like a five year old. "Cool!"

"No," Neville moaned. "Not _cool_. We're doing it with the Slytherins. Isn't it bad enough we have to do _gym_ with them?"

"Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

"And, besides," Neville said. "You can't be worse than me. I've never been on a broomstick in my life. Gran wouldn't ever let me. Said she was afraid I'd fly straight into a bog and drown in the muck." Seamus laughed, but quickly covered it with a cough.

 **A/N I'm going to be very clear right now…is every one listening? Because a few of you were confused the last few times….**

 **FLAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHH *BREATHS IN DEEPLY* BAAAAAACK. Did everyone get that? This next part, is a flash back. I was going to do it in a different chapter, but I didn't feel like this chapter was quite long enough just yet. I'm sorry to take the mystery away from some of you, but this takes place after Nico is told about their mission, before they actually leave.**

Nico woke up. He wasn't in his bed in Cabin 13. He hadn't passed out in his little spot by the lake. Where the heck was he? Nico sat up, he was in a very comfortable bed. Well, comfy for him, though he knew that Will would probably hate it. The mattress was very stiff, the way he liked it. His pillows were thick and fairly firm themselves. His blankets were coarse, the fabric was slightly rough and felt pleasant against his skin. The room was dimly lit, not completely dark. One lamp across the room had green Greek fire, and it dispelled the shadows in the corners. Jazz music was softly playing from somewhere. Just the way Nico liked it.

It was then that Nico noticed someone had stuck a Batman plushy under his arm, and he was still holding it. Nico looked at it, still half asleep. He breathed in deeply, taking in the room. It smelled…familiar. Like burning cedar and oak wood. Something cooking? Something soft. And something else. Why was it familiar? Nico breathed it in again, liking it. Nico pushed off the blankets and stood up. The room was mostly bare, however there was a TV…on the ceiling…right above his bed…A beautifully carved mahogany and ebony dresser, with a matching nightstand, mirror, and Wardrobe closet. The floor had soft, dark, green-blue carpet that his feet just sunk into as he walked over to his closet.

When he opened it, there was an array of varying shades of black, grey and dark-blue skinny jeans…some ripped some not, all in his size. There were shirts, all the different kinds, most of them black. And there were five or six jackets, they looked a bit like the one that he'd ruined, but in better condition, and more expensive. As Nico shed his Pjs and got dressed, he couldn't help but think that there were only two explanations for what had happened:

Either he'd died in his sleep and gone to heaven.

Or, he'd been kidnapped by somebody who knew him really, really well.

Nico shrugged one of the jackets onto his shoulders and found that it, like everything else fit perfectly. The door to the bedroom, was unlocked. He walked out into the hallway. Did he smell spaghetti? Sniffing, feeling how horrible hungry he was, he followed his nose, hoping to find the kitchen. In mid step, he got the feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around, but no one was there. When he turned back, he was no longer in the hallway. He was in his father's throne room. Hades stood directly before him, a smirk, just like Nico's, on his face. He was wearing his black, ancient robes with the faces trying to escape. More importantly, Hades was holding out a large bowl of spaghetti, a small piece of pizza and a fork stuck in it.

Nico took it and shoved half the pizza slice in his mouth, barely chewing before he swallowed.

"Did you like your room?" Hades ask him, watching his son in amusement. Nico thought about it, than nodded. "I've been informed by your camp director about the mission you've agreed to." Nico paused in his eating and looked up at his father. "Before you go, I had to speak to you about three individuals."

"Voldemort, Potter and Dumbledore?" Nico guessed, putting the loaded for into his mouth.

Hades regarded him seriously. "Tom Riddle, is still in the school…in several places. However I leave it to you, to discover where. Dumbledore and a friend of his, are also testing the waters with death. In their possession, and soon to be in the school, is an object that can…postpone death." Nico frowned. "And furthermore, Apollo's son. Solace." Nico spat out the spaghetti he was eating.

"What the hell does Will have to do with anything?" Nico asked, wiping his mouth.

"I don't like him," Hades' eyes narrowed, then softened. "Be…wary. And take care of your sister."

"Did you even need to remind me?" Nico rolled his eyes. Hades awkwardly patted Nico's shoulder, with something like a pained smile on his face…or he might of had gas.

Nico was now sitting in his bed, in Cabin 13. He was fully dressed, even though there were blankets spread over his lap. And he was holding a half-full bowl of spaghetti. Nico sat there for a moment, then he shrugged and kept eating his spaghetti.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! It's been a while! Sorry about that, Ik I already posted this story ages ago on my old account, and this took forever to get up. Kinda got side tracked. Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you who are still reading this! And I'd also like to thank ShiroHollow for helping me write this and supplying me with so many ideas! I'm open to any comments!**

Nico had nothing against Muggle-borns.

However,

Hermione Granger was really starting to get on his nerves.

"…certain that you stay balanced precisely on the middle of the broomstick, keeping your hands firmly, but loosely griped approximately a span and a half in front of your knees," Hermione was quoting out of some book she'd gotten from the library, speaking loudly so that everyone could hear her, no matter how hard they tried to tune her out. The only one who was really listening, was Neville Longbottom, who was extremely nervous about the flying lesson that would be taking place later that day.

"But what's a span?" he asked her.

"When you stretch out your fingers," Hermione told him, demonstrating by spreading out her hands as though she wanted a high-five. "It's the length from your pinky tip to the tip of your thumb-nail." Nico snorted at her factual, bossy tone of voice. Her lectures rivaled that of Professor Binns when it came to inducing death-by-boredom comas. "It's different for everybody, the smaller your hands are, the closer they need to be to your body for support and balance."

Dean and Seamus were trying to drown her out with their own conversation. "…heard Wood saying that all the being who tried out for Seeker were just lousy. It's a shame Jenkins had to graduate last year, everyone's saying he was great."

The owls came, swooping in and dropping parcels, delivering letters. Surprisingly, Anubis and Thanatos landed in front of Nico, between them was balanced a small box, wrapped in black paper, tied with black twine and decorated with dried, dead flowers from Persephone's garden. Even though they were dead, they were still beautiful, the purple and blues of the blossoms contrasting brilliantly with the paper. On the tag secured to the twine, it said:

From Father, for Nico and Hazel.

"What'd you get?" Ron asked Nico.

"My Dad sent me something," Nico said, wondering what on earth his father could have sent him. Carefully, Nico pulled away the twine and unfolded he paper, careful note to rip it, all the while wondering if his father had actually been the one to wrap it a choose the flowers. He couldn't see his stepmother willingly giving him or Hazel anything from the garden.

Speaking of Hazel, Nico was yet to find Max. He searched the grounds and the forest thoroughly, but there was no sign of the little fur ball. Hazel was insisting that Max was fine, just hiding somewhere. Lost. So Nico was planning to go out again tonight to search again, this time inside the castle. Nico wondered if his sister losing her cat had been what prompted this mysterious gift.

Nico pulled off the top of the box, to find two amulets inside. They were suspended by glittering white gold chains, and were made of a similar substance. The amulets were circular, and slightly bigger than a Galleon. They were beautiful, and radiated magic. Diamonds and sapphires were speckled around the edges, it almost seemed as though it was glowing with an ethereal, holy light. Oh, no, wait. That's because it was. Nico cupped one in his hand, and it still glowed in the shadows. On one side, there was an eagle, clutching a cluster of lightning bolts in one talon, and an oak twig in the other. On the back, was an olive branch with the words **_Egó den tha sas skotósei_** curled around it. Will looked at it and raised an eyebrow as he read it.

"I will not kill you," Will read slowly. "Hm. Wonder how long it took your Dad to weasel that out of him?" Ron's ears turned red at this. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ron. I forgot."

Ron shrugged it off, but Hermione hurried over to look at it. She grabbed it, but Nico snatched it back. However, she did get a good look at it. "That's Ancient Greek!" she cried. "How are you fluent in Ancient Greek? That's what you've been speaking in, haven't you?" Neither Nico nor Will answered her.

Nico pulled out a small piece of paper that was stuck under the amulets, as Hermione started going on about having to tell a teacher, because it might be dangerous.

"Son," it said in neat, but jagged, handwriting that mirrored Nico's own. "Wear it when you fly. No excuses. Display, do not hide under clothes. " That was all. Nico looped one over his head, to Hermione's fury.

"Are you not listening?" she asked him.

"No," Nico said shortly, leaving the Gryffindor table to give Hazel hers.

Harry's POV

He watched as Nico stalked off, and Hermione sat down in a huff. "Blimey, his Dad must be loaded," Ron muttered under his breath.

"He is," Will confirmed. "Hades lives in a palace even bigger than Hogwarts with literally thousands of servants. But, after Nico's mom died, he couldn't even bear to look at Nico because he looks a lot like she did. Nico actually lost his first sister, too, a little while after that. That's why he's so protective of Hazel. Now that Hades is sort of over Nico's mom, he doesn't want to take Nico back, because now he's finally happy. Somewhat, anyway." Will added that last part a little grouchily. Most of what Will had said rang true to Harry, but something was slightly off with the story. He let it slide though.

Hermione did not. "Hades?" she asked. "His father's name is Hades?"

"Don't make fun of weird names, Hermione," Will said, frowning. "Lots of our kind of strange names. And it's almost traditional where we come from to have Greek names, we get a lot of our roots there."

"I thought Nico was Italian," asked Dean.

"Half," said Will. "On his mom's side. She and his Dad lived there for a while, and moved to America when she passed."

"How did she die?" asked Harry.

"Murdered," Will said gravely. "That's what Nico said. Killed by another wizard, because his dad got on his bad side. The wizard tried to kill him and Bianca, his sister, as well. But Hades managed to save them."

"How did Bianca die?" Neville asked in a quiet voice.

"At our summer camp," Will said slowly. "One of the girls, she…she got lost. Out in the woods. And Bianca was really brave, and selfless, and would definitely have been the best Gryffindor…if she had made it. She died, saving that other girl. We're not really sure what killed her…and the girl she was saving was unconscious. Nico never got over it. He ran away for about a ye-a-a month…I think. Maybe a bit longer. Percy was the one that found him."

"That's horrible," Ron said, his eyes wide. "Poor bloke. No wonder he's so gloomy all the time. First his mum, then his dad doesn't want him, then his older sister? I can't imagine losing any of my siblings."

"Don't tell him I told you," Will said as an owl dropped a tiny, brown package into Neville's porridge. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke. "It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet.

"You've forgotten something," Will blandly noticed as Nico sat down next to him, his new amulet flashing proudly on the front of his robes.

"What's wrong with Longbottom?" He asked. Neville, who had his face scrunched up like a monkey passing a coconut, was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on here?" she asked, then blanched somewhat when she saw Nico and Will. Other than that, though, she kept her cool. "DiAngelo?"

"Malfoy" Nico said in response.

"He's got my Remembrall, Professor," Neville said timidly.

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. "Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

Nico's POV

At three-thirty that afternoon after an easy Potions lesson, in which they started a brew that could enable you to change your hair color, the Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Nico had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. As he looked at them, the amulet on his chest seemed to get heavier. Will put an arm around him.

"You'll be okay," Will said to him gently, seeing how ill Nico was at the sight of the brooms. "You know how names have power?" Nico managed a nod. "Same with symbols. That's three of Zeus' symbols, and the symbol of peace. Also, a written promise not to kill you." Will smiled brightly. "You'll do great, just like you do at everything else!"

Nico gulped audibly as their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived on the scene. She had short grey hair, and eyes like a hawk. His hand went to his amulet, his thumb rubbing the eagle.

Harry's POV

Nico looked like he was going to be sick, or else strangle himself with that necklace of his. He was pulling hard at it, squeezing it so tight that his knuckles were red, the spots standing out on his porcelain skin. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" Madam Hooch barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP" All of the first years shouted at once. Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. Nico had his hand still holding his amulet, he hadn't even said the command. He was just staring at it like he expected it to bite him. Will Solace, however, was grinning from ear to ear, having had the same results as Harry.

"C'mon," Will was encouraging his friend. "You can do it."

"U-" Nico tried. "Uargh-….-uch-" Nico made sounds, similar to what Harry made when Dudley tried to strangle him once. "Méchri!" Nico cried out. And the broom obediently came to his hand. Nico let out a sigh of relief. Harry frowned. Was that Greek, like Hermione had said, or Italian? Will beamed and patted Nico's shoulder.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and - WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Will dropped his broom and got to Neville's side before Hooch. "Broken wrist," he muttered, holing the other's boy's arm tenderly. He gripped it with one, muttering under his breath, and he dragged a long tanned finger from the tip of Neville's long finger, down the the vein on this wrist. Will looked up at Hooch and said loudly. "He's fine, but he's passed out."

She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.'" With that, she scooped Neville's small form up, and marched across the field back to the castle.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in his hands. Will frowned at him, but was looking concerned at Nico, who still had his broom in a death grip.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. All eyes were suddenly on him. Everyone had stopped talking to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom, barely hearing Hermione's warnings about getting into trouble. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him -and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught - this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. "CAREFUL!" screamed Will. Harry looked down at him, determined to prove himself. A flurry of emotions shuddered through him.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned. "Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried. Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. "Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Nico's POV

Nico was having a hard time processing what was going on. The broom dropped from his fingers, patting softly on the ground. Fear. Horrible fear gripped him as he saw Harry go into a death dive. He kept going down, down, down, not letting up on his speed. What was he chasing? Nico couldn't see anything. A scream was trapped in Nico's throat. What was that idiot thinking?

The sunlight shifted, and, maybe it was a trick of the light. Nico couldn't tear his eyes away from the black-haired boy on the broom. Wings, breath-taking ebony wings that were folded tight against his body. They were longer than Harry's body was tall, and there were blurred markings on them. Nico only saw them for a second, before he couldn't see them at all.

Were they even there? No, he'd imagined it.

Ten feet away from the ground. Five. At the very last second, Harry pulled up, holding something shiny clutched in his fists, glinting in the sun. Ron, Will, and the other Gryffindors all cheered for him.

"HARRY POTTER!" screamed an angry voice. Hermione paled. Harry had just gotten off his broom, adrenaline and fear making him tremble as McGonagall stormed across the grass mumbling to herself. "Never…in all my years…" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil", she said furiously.

"But it wasn't," Nico said quietly, feeling like his head was spinning. McGonagall spun to look at him. And calmed somewhat when she saw who spoke to her.

"I shall hear what happened later," she said sternly. "And from Potter." She turned to Harry. "Follow me. Now."

Nico and the others watched as a pale and frightened Harry was led off. "Well he's done for," said Ron, summing up everyone's thoughts.

 **-(Later at Dinner)-**

"…thought I was done for, but then she introduced me to our Quidditch captain, Wood, and now THEY'RE LETTING ME PLAY SEEKER!" Harry was happily telling all the Gryffindors over the meatpies they were having for dinner. Nico watched Ron in amusement as he froze, fork halfway to his lips.

"Seeker?" he said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest house player in about a century!"

"I am," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me. I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over. "Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you. Bye, Nicky," the twins waved to Nico, who flicked a pea at them with his wand.

Will's POV

Will watched the twins, they had hardly disappeared when Malfoy and the two meatheads showed up. They started bickering with Harry and Ron. Dean and Seamus was sniggering about something, and Nico looked like he was about to pass out face first into his pie. "Are you okay?" he asked his friend. Nico shrugged.

"I…think…" Nico breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. "I'm just going to go to bed. I didn't sleep much last night…looking for Hazel's stupid cat with Frank. He turned into a freaking bloodhound, and we still couldn't find the mangy thing. I'm going to take a nap, so I can be awake enough to find him tonight," Nico said, sliding his legs out from under the table. Will sighed as he left.

He was definitely opening up more now that he was at school. Will thought it was partially due to the fact that Nico was never, ever alone. Since he shared the bathrooms and the dorms with other people.

"…doesn't work?" Harry was asking Ron. Will noticed that Malfoy and his goons were gone.

"Throw it away and punch him in the nose," came Ron's answer. Will rolled his eyes, thinking about how both of these boys reminded him very much of Percy.

"Excuse me." The three of them looked up. It was Hermione Granger.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry. "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

"Good-bye," said Ron. "I've suddenly lost my appetite." Ron shoveled the rest of his food into his face, stood up, and brushed past the girl. Harry turned back to his food as Hermione did an immature little foot-stop, uttered a low cry of frustration, and stomped off in the opposite direction of Ron. Will sighed and got up as well, looking over at Harry in surprise as the younger boy jumped to his feet when he saw that Will was leaving. Will smiled at him, and led the way to the corridors that winded up to the Gryffindor dorms. Harry was quiet, something seemed to be weighing on him, and he kept looking over at Will.

"Is everything okay?" Will asked Harry.

Harry's POV

How on earth could he even begin to think that everything was okay? Harry wasn't sure what to do, but he felt so sure about who this really was. "No," said Harry finally. "How could it be, Paul?"

'Will' took a step back. "Who?"

"YOU!" said Harry, stepping closer. "Paul Oh. Why'd you leave? You never told me."

Will's POV

Did Harry just call him Apollo? Why would he…how the heck did he even know what Apollo looked like. Will just stood there. "I know it's you, Paul," Harry continued, coming closer. "Why'd you lie before? You look exactly the same as you always did, and I saw you heal Neville." Harry was inches away from him. "Did I do something?" he asked softly. "Is that why you left? I'm sorry, Paul. But…I've missed you. The Dursleys never were as bad to me after you left, but…Why? You said you'd visit, and…and you never did."

Will could only blink and Harry stood on tip toes, wrapping his arms around Will's neck, and drawing him into a soft kiss. Barely there, as light as sunshine. But they stayed that way for a long while, at least, it seemed like that to Will. Will closed his eyes, not wanting to just push Harry away. But why did it have to be Harry? Will leaned into the kiss, tilting his head to kiss Harry deeper. Harry sighed in bliss.

But Will was imagining he was kissing someone else.

Nico's POV

Nico was halfway up to his dorm, when his hand flew to his throat. His amulet. It was gone. Nico looked around frantically. Where was it? He couldn't have dropped it, could he have? Nico took out his wand. "Lumos" he whispered, using the charm they'd just learned that day. It wasn't anywhere on the floor.

Maybe he'd dropped it during dinner. Nico broke into a mad dash for the Great Hall. Yes, that had to be it, because he'd had it during dinner, he knew he did. He remembered wiping it off after spilling gravy on it. Nico scampered down the steps.

And then he froze.

"Will…?" Nico mouthed his friend's name. There, there was the son of Apollo…making out with Harry Potter. His heart dropped like a stone. And suddenly, the amulet didn't seem all that important. He fell, just fell, into the shadows.

 **A/N thanks to a certain somebody for giving me that idea :) and before you guys ask…no, this messy love triangle was not the primary reason I threw Apollo into the story…that was just a perk XD**

Chapter 12

Will didn't know what to do. He looked down at the smaller boy, who was gazing back at him with adoring eyes. Will gently unhooked Harry's arms from around his neck, and put them at Harry's side. "Listen," he said carefully, his voice unnaturally amplified in the echoing corridor. "My name is Will, not Paul. I've never met you before Hogwarts. Harry, are you feeling alright?" Will looked into Harry's eyes, trying to see if he had been hit by some kind of mind-altering spell.

Harry stumbled backwards, suddenly feeling as though he'd made a horrible mistake. But, no! It had to be Paul. No two people could be so alike! Their faces, their voices, the way they laughed, their knack at healing injuries in an instant, the loving protective gaze in Will's eyes…Paul had often cast that look at Harry. But, Harry looked down at the floor. Will looked that way at all of the Gryffindors…at everyone, really.

Still, Harry couldn't completely convince himself that it wasn't Paul. Maybe he'd forgotten Harry? It'd been a year. "I'm sorry," Harry whispered. He couldn't bear to look at the sympathy in Will's eyes. And as for Will, he couldn't help but feel guilty. As though he'd somehow caused this.

"We ought to just go upstairs," said Will at length. "To bed." Harry dumbly nodded. Will awkwardly put an arm around Harry's shoulders, and steered him to the Gryffindor dormitory. _Clunk_ _._ As they were walking of the steps, Will's foot kicked something in the dark and it clattered down the brick stairs. Will groped around on the floor, not being able to see in the shadows. Harry continued onward without him, not looking back.

Will's hand closed on something cold, round. Will stood up and held it close to his face. "Gods, no," Will moaned. Nico's amulet. Will looked around, thinking he'd catch sight of the death child. But Nico wasn't anywhere. There was a chance that Nico had simply dropped it. But why was Will having the sinking feeling…that Nico had seen the whole thing.

Hogwarts seemed to freeze around him. The sound of silence deafeningly ringing in his ears and he flew up, past Harry, into the dorms. He panted out the password to the Fat Lady as he passed and leaped into the common room. He took the winding steps about five at a time, winded and sore by the time he'd gotten to their room. He pushed it open, as fast as he dared while being quiet. Ron was already in bed, but awake from the looks of the light dancing across his drawn curtains. Dean was passed out, if his snores were anything to go by. Seamus was nearly there himself. And Nico…

Will walked over to Nico's bed and pulled open the curtains, to find DiAngelo sharpening his long, jagged and graceful black sword. Nico glared up at Will, his eyes red rimmed. Will wanted to explain, feeling certain now that Nico had at least seen _something_. But all that came out was: "I found this for you" Will held out the amulet. Nico took it without a word, and drew the curtain shut again.

The rhythmic _Sheek, sheek, sheek, sheek_ of his sharpening stone on the blade was louder now, angrier. "That's creepy, mate," commended Ron pulling his curtains open a bit. Nico grunted in reply. **_SHEEK SHEEK SHEEK SHEEK_** Ron muttered something about having nightmares and laid back down. Harry slowly came in at that point, accompanied by Neville who was trying to ask him what was wrong.

"Nothing," said Harry, his voice devoid of emotion. "Just tired, I suppose." Will looked down in guilt, he walked over to the bathrooms and entered a stall. He closed the door, than banged his head against the brick wall above the toilet. Repeatedly.

"Why—ow—AM—ow—I—ow—such—ow—AN—owww—IDIOT—ow?!" Will sat down on the toilet seat, putting his head in his hands. He could feel his forehead healing itself. Will cursed his godly heritage, wishing that the bruises would have turned all purple and green and ugly, and then Nico would forgive him out of pity. It must have been nearly ten minutes before Will came out and just flopped into bed, still dressed. He listened for the sound of Nico sharpening his sword. But there wasn't any. Will slowly got up again and cautiously opened Nico's curtains.

"Where's Nico?" Will asked no one in particular.

"I dunno," said Neville. "I didn't see him leave." But Nico's bed was empty.

Harry's POV

Harry didn't feel like going to the duel that night. Not after what happened with Pau—with Will. Harry stared past Nico's empty bed, to where Will was sitting in a defeated position, his head in his hands. Sorrow filled Harry. Maybe that was why Will…maybe he was Paul, but now he's found someone else. Harry couldn't be mad at Nico, though. Not after hearing at dinner everything he's gone through. And Harry suspected that he _hadn't_ been told everything he'd gone through. That Will had only scratched the tip of the iceberg. Nico needed Will more than he did.

Still, Harry didn't think it'd hurt as much if Will just admitted to have known Harry before. "Half-past eleven," Ron muttered some time later "we'd better go." They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows.

They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.

"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy - he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this." Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering. He just couldn't deal with her, not after Will.

"C'mon," he said to Ron, furiously storming passed her and climbing through the hole behind the Fat Lady. Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

Harry spun on her, seething. "Go," he growled. "Away." Hermione looked shocked at the sudden display of hostility from him.

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so -" But they didn't hear what they were, because the Fat Lady had swung shut behind her. As they continued walking, Ron nudged Harry.

"Somethings wrong," Ron said quietly. "What is it?"

Harry stopped walking, his shoulders drooping. He looked up at his new friend, his best friend, he supposed. And felt as though, if he didn't tell somebody, he'd burst. And so it all just sort of…tumbled out. Everything about Paul, and Paul leaving. About how Paul could heal, and then about Will, healing Neville. And lastly…

"…So you just snogged him?" Ron asked. "Just like that?" Harry looked down at his feet. "Well, gotta give you credit for guts," Ron said. "But, Will…he's not someone to mess around with people, he's too nice. I don't think he's lying. And as for your friend, he's just a kid. He couldn't control his family moving away, and he couldn't control not being able to come back. And maybe the Muggles snatched any letters he sent you, and when you didn't respond, maybe he just stopped."

Harry felt a weight lifted off of his chest at Ron's words. The pain wasn't gone, but Harry managed a weak smile at Ron. "Yeah," he said. "Maybe." They resumed walking, and were almost to the Trophy room, when another set of footsteps ran after them. The two boys turned to see Neville.

He was breathing hard. "Harry," he wheezed. "You forgot your wand," Neville held it out to him. Harry took it, feeling foolish. "Thought you'd need it." Harry opened his mouth to thank him, when Hermione appeared again in her robe.

"Neville!" she hissed. "I'm surprised at you. Do you have any idea how many point's Gryffindor will be docked if they catch all of you out of bed?"

"And what about you?" asked Harry. "You're out of bed as well." Hermione flushed.

"The Fat Lady's gone off somewhere," she whispered frantically, "I can't get back in!" Ron rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"Just come with us, then," Ron told her. "And thanks Neville, but if either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."

Nico's POV

He wasn't crying, no he certainly wasn't. Sons of Hades did not cry. Nico wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robe. Okay, maybe he was. But he blamed it on being an eleven-year-old. All eleven-year-olds were crybabies. Nico held his wand out in front of him, looking for Max. He'd sent Peeves, Nearly-Headless Nick and the Friar to work looking for the cat as well. Frank had given up, saying that Max had probably wandered into the Forest and gotten eaten by a werewolf. Mind you, though, he only said this one he and Nico were out of Hazel's earshot.

Nico honestly felt the same way. But he had to do something, he just couldn't sleep peacefully in the same room with Harry Potter, stupid boy-crazy Will-stealing Harry Potter. Who did that runt this he was? Doing something like that with _his_ Will. Nico felt that familiar pang in his chest and wondered why he even bothered to try caring anymore. It was all too much work than it was worth. Or…maybe he was too much work than _he_ was worth. Nico gripped the hilt of his sword. He didn't really need it, he was just looking for a cat in a school, but…the familiar feel of his made him relax a tad.

"Mr. DiAngelo?" a voice called from behind him. "What are you doing out of bed." Nico turned, his sword glinting in the candlelight, to face Snape. "And, please tell me, why do you have a sword?"

"I'm looking for Hazel's cat," Nico told him. "Fluffy, white and brown, likes to eat cheese…"

"I haven't seen it," said Snape. "I suggest you keep to the shadows, instead of acting as though you own the halls. If another teacher were to find you," Snape raised an eyebrow. Nico nodded and backed into a dark corner. A smile played at Snape's lips. "There, now I can't see you at all, and can truthfully say 'I see no students out of bed'." Nico nodded once more to him as the professor continued on to his office.

Nico slid down the wall until he was sitting, he was just resting his head on his knees, when a deafening _crash_ echoed through the halls.

"RUN!" he heard Harry scream. Nico saw Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville—what were they all doing out of bed—running down a corridor, a few moment passed and then Filch and his flea bag followed as well.

Nico followed them, slipping from shadow to shadow. It was all quiet again, until he heard Peeves, who was supposed to be looking for Max, scream out "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS IN THE CHARM CORRIDOR!" Nico traveled to where he sensed the poltergeist's presence. And he saw the four Gryffindors struggling to get into a locked door at the end of the hall.

"Peeves," Nico said to him. The ghost whirled around. "Don't tell Filch where I, or the others are." And with that, Nico charged after the other four and barely closed it when they heard Filch's voice.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please."'

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right -please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage. Nico smiled, but then he turned to the others students.

"What are YOU doing out of bed," Hermione asked.

"For you information, Granger," said Nico irritable. "I just saved your hide, I could have had Peeves show Filch exactly where you are. And furthermore, I have permission from the Headmaster, and I shan't tell you why, because you're a snot."

Hermione glowered at him. Neville started whimpering. Nico turned to ask him what was wrong. What he and the others saw made him smile, and the others scream in terror.

Harry's POV

Harry turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far. They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch. And then he heard something that made him and the others stop in their tracks.

Nico was singing to the ginormous, monstrous dog. Gently, in a soft and pleasant tone an Italian lullaby slipped passed his lips.

"What are you doing?" hissed Hermione.

Nico ignored her, stroking the dog's side lovingly. His eyes drooped and it gently nudged Nico's side with one of it's huge heads. Nico continued to sing, his voice growing softer. The dog wasn't asleep, but was looking at Nico, it's huge tail wagging. Nico reached into the shadows and pulled a giant red rubber ball from out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked again.

"You know," said Nico bouncing the ball from one hand to the other. The dog watched it, three tongues lolling out of its mouths. "For a know it all, you don't really seem to know a lot. This dog…they like music. And red chew toys." He bounced it on the floor once then tossed it to the dog. The middle one caught it, and then the left head stole it. The right head nipped at the left one's neck and the middle one barked happily. "I've got a dog like this at home," Nico said softly, stroking the dog's side. "He's a bit bigger, though. Think this little guy's a baby, aren't you…" Nico caught sight of the dog's collar. "Fluffy?"

"You have a Cerberus?" Hermione shrieked, making 'Fluffy' growl. "But-but they're illegal to have, just like dragons and…"

"Phoenixes?" Nico supplied.

"Well, yes," Hermione said shocked. "Don't tell me you've got one of those?"

"No," said Nico. "But Dumbledore does. Certain people are allowed to, our…Cerberus, I call him Spots, has been in our family for…well, ages I guess you could say." Hermione was obviously dumbstruck. "Poor guy," Nico said to the three-headed dog "No one's been to see you in a while, have they?"

"He could have killed us!" Ron whispered.

"Yes," Nico said. "That's the fun in having a pet. "You should meet Percy's dog, Mrs. O'Leary. She's tiny, only about twelve feet tall. When she hugs you it's like getting hit by a truck. She's so cute." Nico was obviously enjoying the expressions on the other kids faces. He took the ball back from Fluffy and tossed it high in the air. All three of them grabbed it at once, and started pulling it in different directions. "See you," Nico whispered to him. He gave him another pat before opening the door.

"Don't leave us in here!" Neville wailed, running after him. Nico ignored Harry as they walked back, even though Harry kept trying to make friendly conversation. He wasn't sure whether Nico knew about him and Will, how could he? It had only just happened. But Nico definitely seemed upset about something. Should he apologize? But wat if Nico was mad about something else, and that just made Nico hate him? Harry couldn't lose another friend.

"Pig snout," Nico said to the Fat Lady.

Nico's POV

Will was in the Common Room. Nico's heart gave a lurch, and he tried to pretend he wasn't there. But Will ran right up to him, his eyes filled with worry, as they usually were when he looked at Nico. Nico felt the warm, strong arms wrap around him. And for a moment, he forgot that he was mad. He relaxed and rested his head on Will's shoulder. It was only when he caught sight of Harry running up to the bedrooms that Nico remembered and pushed him away.

"What do you want?" Nico asked coldly.

"Where were you?" Will asked.

"Looking for Hazel's cat," Nico said in the same tone. His eyes narrowed. "And then I had to save you boyfriend's butt from Filch. Will opened his mouth, but Nico didn't want to hear it. He turned and practically dived into the shadows. Nico landed on his bed in his room, in his father's palace. He buried himself under the blankets and screamed into the mattress, unable to control the violent shaking that racked his small body in pain.

Perhaps it was his imagination, but as he drifted off to sleep, he thought he heard his door open, footsteps come closer and a heavy hand laid on his back.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy was on his way to breakfast when he saw his favorite student with bags under his red-rimmed eyes, an even bigger frown than normal marring his features, and his shoulders slumped. Percy paused and his first thought was: _MY BABY_!

Percy quickened his step, determined to kill whoever upset Nico. He put a hand on Nico's arm, and led him into an empty class room. Nico didn't look confused at Percy's behavior, in fact he hardly reacted at all. Percy knelt down and got at eye level with Nico. They just looked at each other for some time, before Percy spoke. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'm calling Jason." Nico didn't move. He just stared blandly at Percy.

"I'm fine," his voice was softer than usual, as though it had been sanded down. Percy resisted the urge to hug him…for about two seconds. He squeezed the tiny boy as hard as he could, all the while trying to decide what weapon he'd used to kill the offender. _My hands? My sword? My hands? My girlfriend? My hands? A rope? My hands? The lake?_

"Go to breakfast, and if Annabeth asks where I am," Percy said. "Tell her I'm by the lake." Nico only nodded and slowly walked to the door, opened it, and quietly closed it behind him.

 **-(scene change)-**

"But he wouldn't say what was wrong?" Jason asked through the mist of the rainbow that Percy was creating with his powers. Percy shook his head.

"He just looked so defeated," Percy said, running his hands through his hair. "You don't think…"

"What?"

"Well,…Will?" Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Who's Will?"

 **-(scene change)-**

Reyna had received a letter from a zombie that morning. That wasn't usually how she started out her day. The zombie had just sunk into the ground after Reyna had taken the yellowed parchment. The letter looked like it had to be a century old. She recognized the symbol on the front, the circle and the cross. Frowning, she opened it.

She didn't like what she read. Her hands shook, her dogs reacted to her, barking and howling. Ready to go hunting…just like Reyna was. Jason ran into the stables, where Reyna had been inspecting. He looked just as angry as Reyna felt.

"Nico…" Jason started

"Will…" Reyna finished in understanding.

"That creep is going to-"

"Die in flames. How did you…"

"Percy. How did you?"

"His Father."

 **-(change scene)-**

There was a break period between Potions and Transfiguration that day, and Will needed to be alone. Nico had been avoiding him. He'd just showed up at breakfast late. No one had seen him in the bedroom that morning, or getting ready, or in the common room. In the classes, Nico just sat there, looking miserable. In Potions, he didn't even look at Will, even though they were partners. He did the entire thing, but it wasn't as great as it usually was. As soon as Potions was over, Nico had just taken off.

Part of the reason why Wil was avoiding everyone during break, was that he saw Hazel talk to Nico. Nico said something. Hazel's pretty little face had been filled with rage. She looked at Will with death in her eyes.

And so, to avoid getting sent to the Fields of Asphodel, Will was wandering the grounds near the lake. He had managed to calm down some, and had been getting ready to go talk to Nico about what had happened when a rough hand on his shoulder grabbed him, spun him around and threw him on his butt. Will was looking up in a handsome, angry face. A boy who towered over him, he looked to be around seventeen. Blonde hair, blue eyes framed by golden glasses. A little scar above his upper lip. Will had seen him before, and heard a lot about him. Including how protective he was of his younger "cousin".

"So," said Jason. "You're Will Solace?" Will gulped. Jason picked him up by the front of his shirt. "Let me ask you this once, and make sure you understand, because I won't be repeating myself." Will was completely off the ground at this point. "Just what did you do to Nico?"

"N-nothing!" Will insisted. Jason let go of his shirt, sending him crashing to the ground. "One of the other kids, well, he…he kissed me. And, I might have kissed back…and Nico might have seen." Will trembled as Jason's glared became horrible enough to make the hair all over Will's body stand on end. Literally, he was starting to send of electric sparks.

A knife whistled through the air and stabbed the ground right next to Will's left hand. Will withdrew it hastily, holding it to his chest. A tall, tan girl with a long brown braid tossed over her shoulder was gracefully gliding over the grass towards him. She was tossing another knife lightly in her hand.

"So, this is him?" she asked.

Jason nodded, cracking his knuckles. "Nico caught him making out with another boy."

"Who?"

Both of them were looking menacingly at Will. "Uh…" he said uncertainly. On one hand, he didn't want to throw Harry under the bus of Reyna and Jason's wrath. On the other hand, he felt like both teen's gazes were intense enough to set his hair on fire. "H-H-Harry" Will whispered weakly.

"Who" Reyna asked again, she flicked the knife so that it landed right in between his legs. Will shuddered in fear and he scooted back a bit.

"Harry P-Potter," Wil practically squeaked out Harry's last name.

"SOLACE!" another, angrier voice was heard. It startled even Jason and Reyna. Percy and Hazel were towering above him. He'd never seen Percy this angry. Ever. And as for Hazel—the normally adorable, sweet, understanding Hazel—she looked like she was ready to release half of Hell on him. A wave of water came up from the lake and gripped Will in a fist, suspending him about twelve feet in the air. "What did you do to Nico?" Jason explained in two short words.

"Kissed Harry" There was so much growl in his words that it was amazing Percy and Hazel understood at all. Will was ready to just willingly give up the ghost as he heard the four demigods below him discuss the best way to "deal" with him. Jason was all for a make-shift electric chair. Reyna just wanted to castrate him. Percy said that he could summon creatures of the lake to torture him. But in the end, Hazel won the argument.

"I'm his little sister," she said stubbornly. "Therefore it is my sacred duty to exact revenge on Mr. Fickle." Will whimpered. Jason and Percy exchanged looks, and then Percy nodded. Dropping Will on his back. Will, trembling, looked up at Hazel who was standing over him with a passive face. She held out a hand, and Will accepted it. She helped him to his feet, and Will wondered just what she was going to do. But, Will felt, deep down, that he really deserved it. Will looked right at her, ready to take what ever she had to do like a man.

Hazel pulled back a fist, a satisfied smirk on her face.

 **-(Scene Change)-**

Nico didn't feel like talking to anyone that day. So he left from break a little later than usual. He's be late to Transfiguration, but McGonagall wasn't likely to take away points from Gryffindor because of it. Not now that she basically considered him an honorary teacher.

Because he'd been avoiding everybody, he hadn't heard the latest topic of gossip. And so, he was thoroughly surprised and confused to see that Will was sporting a big shiny black eye. Nico wasn't sure whether to feel justified in his satisfaction, or guiltily worried. After all, as a son of Apollo only a demigod could have made any lasting injury to him.

 **Okay, so I was originally going to post this little bit as a chapter, but since I'm behind, because of Halloween, I will write my version of the Halloween chapter from The Sorcerer's Stone. Happy Halloween guys! Stay safe!**

 **Does anyone else think that R5's "Doctor Doctor" should be the Solangelo theme song? Lol, I can't but help thinking of Nico and Will every time I hear it.**

Nico was still ignoring Will and Harry on a personal level, but he did have a quest to do. He wouldn't talk to them. He wouldn't walk side-by-side with them. And He wouldn't sit with them in classes. However he hung close enough to eves drop on Harry. "…see that the dog Nico sang to was standing on something?" Hermione was whispering to Ron and Harry. Nico assumed they had no idea he was there. That happened a lot. He didn't even always do it on purpose. It was just as well the hall they were in was relatively dark, and that school robes were black. He blended in with the shadows. Helpful, because he was really only standing three feet behind Harry.

"No!" Ron snapped back. "I was too busy staring at its great ugly heads. There were _three_ of them, in case you didn't notice."

"Wait," said Harry. "It's guarding something?" Hermione nodded, her head bobbing up and down excitedly and her hair flying wildly with the movement.

"Whoa," said Ron, finally realizing what it meant.

"That must be what Hagrid took out of the vault when we were at Gringotts," she said excitedly. "Either it's really valuable, or really dangerous."

"Or both," said both Ron and Harry at once. They exchanged looks.

"You can't!" declared Hermione. "I know what you're thinking! Do you two have a death wish, or something? Or are you really that much against Gryffindor winning any points? I'll tell a teacher, I promise you I will!"

"Oh, just shut up," Ron said, brushing passed her. Hermione stopped walking, looking close to tears. Nico didn't notice she wasn't walking until he walked right into her. She gave a nervous _squeak_ and all three of the other kids spun around. "Oh, it's just you," Ron gave him a sort of lop-sided grin, relaxing a bit. All of the Weasley kids had quite taken to Nico. Hermione fled, Nico blandly watched her for a moment, slightly confused but not really caring. "Don't mind her," Ron said to Nico. "Prat, is what she is. So, did you hear about Harry's new broomstick?" Nico shook his head, not looking at Harry. He walked with Ron as the redhead rambled on and on about the Nimbus 2000. "…and he tried it out a couple of nights ago, the day after you saved us from the dog, with Wood. I was watching him from the window in the Common room, he's really good! Can't wait to see him play with the rest of the team. You'll be coming to the game, won't you?" Ron only paused in his talking long enough for Nico to slowly nod his head. He wasn't planning on it, but a nod was the quickest and easiest answer. More and more Gryffindor's joined them. They were in the Charm's Corridor, Nico glanced over his shoulder at the door that hid Fluffy. He hoped they were keeping the poor thing well fed.

Will walked up behind Nico, his face still slightly swollen. Nico hadn't asked what had happened to him. But from the way Will flinched whenever Percy or Hazel walked by him, Nico could guess. Will knew by now not to talk to Nico, but he still hung as close as Nico would allow him. It seemed as though Harry and Will were avoiding each other now. Which Nico felt slightly guilty about.

The heavy door swung shut behind the last Gryffindor first-year. Professor Flitwick was already standing in his usual place, his wand out. He clapped and welcomed them all happily, wishing them a Happy Halloween. And then he proceeded to make it _un_ happy by splitting everyone up into pairs. Nico still didn't know the names of all the Gryffindor girls, but Lavender and Parvati were partners, as was Dean and Neville. Harry and Seamus. Ron and Hermione. Can you guess who Nico got stuck with?

"Sorry," Will said honestly as he saw down next to Nico, a good foot and a half away. Which was new. If this had been two weeks ago, Will would probably have scooted all the way over and thrown and arm over Nico's shoulders. Or maybe even tried to pull Nico jokingly on his lap. Or sat on Nico's own. Nico looked over at his friend, a little sadly. Will was slumped over the desk, not looking at anybody.

If Nico felt guilty before, not he just felt horrible. Horrible and horribly evil to have made the beautiful son of Apollo so…weepy. There were tears glistening on the edge of Will's nose. Nico, though still mad at him, was prompted by this to scoot over and close the gap, so that their legs were touching. Will looked up in surprise, though Nico didn't look back at him. He simply took out his wand and mirrored Flitwick's motions. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Will, in bright spirits now, was smiling. It was he who made his feather rise into their air first. Flitwick applauded and awarded him five points. Hermione was glaring furiously at Ron, probably blaming him for not allowing her to achieve success first.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione snapped. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." While they bickered, Seamus set fire somehow to Harry's feather. Harry was beating it with his hat, but seeing as how it was magic fire, it wasn't doing much good. Nico sighed and flicked his wand at it, putting it out.

Will and Nico used the levitation spell to pass things, first the feather and then some text books, back and forth. Seeing as how they were stuck sitting next to each other, Will took the opportunity to try to explain. Nico didn't understand, at all. All that he did get, was that Will felt horrible about it. And yet…he had seen Will kiss Harry back. "I'm sorry, Nico," Will whispered. Nico shrugged, still not talking or looking at him. Will tentatively reached under the desk and found Nico's cool hand with his own warm one. The contact made Nico's heart do a little backflip in his chest, and then it went dancing around his stomach throwing things at his lungs. He didn't look at Will, even then. And he didn't return the pressure. But he didn't take his hand away.

Will remained by Nico's side as they walked out of class, Will was practically skipping. Nico found his own spirit being lifted slightly, just because he was near Will Solace at his best once again. But it was quickly turned around at Ron's loud voice declaring "It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron was saying to Harry as they pushed their way through the crowded corridor, "She's a nightmare, honestly." Hermione shoved passed Harry—she'd been standing right behind him—and through Will and Nico's entwined fingers, breaking them apart. Nico felt angry all over again, even though he knew that Will hadn't done anything this time. He turned away from Will and went to walk next to Neville, who was trying to stuff Treavor back in his pocket.

Potions was nothing unusual. Snape nodded approvingly at Nico and Neville's concoction, and Neville—perhaps for the first time in his life—got a good grade in potions. They found out what the pumpkins were for in Self Defense class. As a treat for all their hard work, Annabeth had set up a pumpkin catapult. The students had a choice of javelins, bows and arrows, throwing knifes and other projectiles to try and hit the pumpkins. While she monitored them, Percy would shoot pumpkins into the air.

Nico was doing pretty well with throwing knives, not his greatest though. So he made a mental note not to get into situations in which he had to throw anything. Will was trying to use the bow and arrow. He was…atrocious. That's the only word for it. He nearly shot himself in the foot at one point, it landed a centimeter away from his big toe. Both Harry and Will tried to trick Nico into talking to them, by asking for tips on how to throw javelins. Bad luck for them, Nico had no idea how to either.

By the time supper rolled around, they were all incredibly hungry, even Nico. He was too tired and hungry to stay away from Will, who had gone back to holding his hand once more, or Harry who stood with Ron on his other side. Nico took this as a silent peace attempt, so he decided to reserve judgement until later. After all…Will was his best friend…wasn't he? And he was supposed to be taking care of Harry, not alienating him. Still, it made him sick, every time he remembered that night in the hallway.

Will gasped and clung on tighter when they walked into the Great Hall. Darkness was falling outside, so the ceiling showed a magnificent golden and orange sunset. It was fast turning to night. Bats were everywhere. Flying from the ceiling, from wall to wall. They were close enough that Nico could reach out and grab one. Will, obviously grossed out by them, shied away and swatted them. Nico sat down between Harry and Will at his table. Will was a bit close, closer even than he usually would be. One of his arms was looped around Nico's waist, the other was still holding Nico's hand. Harry was sitting at a respectful distance. They spoke, briefly. Harry, in cautious tones, and Nico in worn indifferent ones. Harry commented about he thought he heard Fluffy barking last night. Nico confirmed he heard it as well. Ron, oblivious to the tension between them, started pelting Nico with questions about his own dog. Nico readily answered him, telling him about how his father had told him that Spots liked it when Annabeth (who visited him once when she was twelve) had played ball with him. And since then, Nico had taken it upon himself to train the giant dog.

"…bring pictures, next year?" Ron asked him. Nico was just about to agree, when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped.

"Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. Both of Will's arms were crushing Nico's ribs, but Will wasn't looking at Nico, he was looking over towards the hallways that lead to the dungeons.

"Prefects!" Dumbledore shouted. "Escort your Houses to your dormitories immediately!" The oldest Weasley boy needed to further prompting to take charge of the Gryffindors. Will jumped to his feet and began to drag Nico along.

"Will? What the!" Nico tried to pry himself out of Will's grip.

"No," said Will steadily, holding Nico closer still. Their faces were so close they were practically cheek to cheek, and Nico was no longer even touching the floor. "I know you, if I turn my back for a moment, you'll take off after that troll. I've seen trolls, Nico. They've attacked camp before. I've seen what they do to people, and I know firsthand how hard it is to recover from an attack. No."

Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm, who knocked into Nico getting the two other boy's attentions. "Hermione!"

"What about her?"

"She doesn't know about the troll, and the bathroom is near the dungeons!" Nico's eyes widened. He may not like Granger much, but he couldn't just stand by and let her be killed, especially if Harry was going after her too. He had a mission to fulfill.

"NO!" Will shook Nico. "I'm not risking y—" Nico pressed his lips to Will's. Will closed his eyes in bliss, and loosened his grip on Nico in favor of running his fingers through the smaller boy's soft hair. Without warning, Nico took off like he was shot from a gun. Harry and Ron had already blended with the Hufflepuffs going towards their dorms in the opposite direction. He thought he heard Will call out, but with all the voices around him talking, he couldn't make out what was said.

"Nico?" Harry asked, seeing him. Nico put a finger to his lips, than pulled the other two boys away from the crowd and down the hallway. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Nico behind a large stone griffin. Harry followed quickly. Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Search me." Ron replied. Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps. "He's heading for the third floor," Ron said, but before he could go anywhere Nico held up his hand.

"Smell that?"

Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean. And then they heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed - at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight. It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

"Key's in the lock," Harry said. "Should we just lock it in?"

Nico shook his head, but Ron didn't see. With one great leap, Ron managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it. "Yes!" he cheered.

"You idiot!" Nico said in panic. "That's the girl's bathroom! Hermione's in there!" as if on cue, a blood curling scream echoed through out the hall, coming from behind the door Ron had just locked. With a wave of his wand, Nico reopened the door, already running in. Harry and Ron were close on his heels.

Nico reached into his pocket and pulled out his sword. He didn't want to kill it, it was just an animal, really. Like a giant, stupid, smelling monkey. It drew closer to Hermione. Ron shouted insults at it, Harry—the idiot—ran right over to Hermione and grabbed her arm. Nico slashed the back of the trolls leg, not enough to really hurt it, but enough to make it turn around and focus on him rather than the other kids.

It narrowed it's eyes at Nico, grunting. Green blood oozed from the cut. Nico ran, then leapt up onto one of the trolls arms. He ran up it to the troll's neck and was about to ram the hilt of his sword into the back of the trolls neck a voice called out to him.

"Nico, be careful!" Will, Nico stumbled and tripped. He fell. The troll brought it's club down, Nico almost got clear, but it caught him, just barely, and send him flying. He crashed into a far stall wall, and toppled over it, landing hard on the tiles. He couldn't rest though, even though there was a cut above his brow that was dripping blood into his eyes. His head was spinning and he wanted to pass out. But he charged the troll again. It had cornered Harry, Ron and Hermione. One of its giant hands was reaching for them. Nico, now only determined on getting the job done, swung his sword downwards. The severed hand landed on top of Ron, making Hermione scream. The troll bellowed in pain. With it's other hand, which was still holding the club, it got ready to squish Nico.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Will cried out, and the club sailed out of the troll's hand. Nico thrust the sword through the troll's chest, then withdrew it and kicked it squarely in the chest, so that it would fall backwards, and not crush the three kids still cowering in the corner.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it - dead?"

"Cut off its head," Ron suggested weakly, before throwing up all over the floor. A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up.

Nico hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll carcass, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Nico froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Snape came forward, glaring at Harry and Ron, then turning his eyes to rest on the son of Hades. He was going to say something, Nico was sure, but then the troll surprised all of them by dissolving into yellow-brown powder. First the hand that was in Ron's lap, leaving behind a clumpy little sand castle, and then the body. It mixed with water that was gushing from the pipes protruding from where the troll had destroyed the sinks creating disgusting mud.

If the teachers were shocked before, than Nico was surprised Quirrell didn't have a heart attack on the spot. Snape bent over what was left of the troll while keeping a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Strange…"Snape muttered. "Were any of you hurt?" he asked Nico under his breath. Nico felt like his head was going to crack open at any second, but he shook his head anyway. Neither Snape nor Will looked like they believed him.

The shock of McGonagall's face disappeared when she saw the three other Gryffindor's huddled in the corner. Anger made her pressed her lips together so harshly that they turned white. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked down or at a wall, anywhere but at the fuming teacher. "What on earth were you thinking of?" she demanded. "DiAngelo, Solace," she turned her fury towards the demigods. "It's one thing for you two to go after the beast, but to bring the others into it was foolishness and could have cost them their lives. You're all lucky no one was killed. Now, tell me exactly why none of you are in your dormitory?"

Snape, hand still perched almost protectively on Nico's shoulder, gave Harry and Ron a swift look of distain. Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.

"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them." Nico regarded her with new respect. She, Hermione Granger, was telling an outright _lie_ to a _teacher_. "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead right now. Harry and Ron distracted the troll and pulled me away from it when I'd gotten so afraid I couldn't move. And Nico, he-he-he…" Hermione couldn't finish, she was gulping down tears and ashamedly wiping them off her reddened face.

"And you, Solace?" McGonagall turned to him.

Will shuffled his feet. "I tried to stop Nico from going. I've seen what trolls can do to people, I was afraid that they'd get hurt. But they went anyway, and so I followed in case I could help if somebody got hurt."

"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the lot of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" Hermione hung her head. Snape had taken his hand away from Nico's shoulder, and placed it on the back of his head. When Snape drew his fingers away, they were covered in blood. And not troll blood. Maybe it was the shock of seeing his own blood, or maybe it was relief that they were all unscathed—except for himself—but Nico found that his legs would no longer hold him. He collapsed, barely registering Will calling out his name as Snape caught him before he reached the ground.

He wasn't totally unconscious. He felt himself be moved. Everything was darker than normal. It was as though he were shadow traveling in slow motion, minus the cold. He felt warmth coming from somewhere, but he couldn't pin point it. Doors banged open and he watched them swing shut. He was staring at the floor. He saw feet appearing and disappearing beneath the bottom of a swishing black curtain. Oh, wait, no that's a robe. A voice, several voices, all filled with worry. Dark black eyes looking into his. Tear filled blue ones.

Nico woke up, feeling fine. Except he was hungry. Really hungry. Nico sat up to find three adults talking by his bedside. Professor Snape, Percy, and Hagrid. Percy was holding his hand, a gesture that-in the past-would have made him jittery. However, it was welcome…comforting. "I still can't figure ou' jus how the beast got in," Hagrid was saying. "I mean, we'd all notice if it jus happened to waltz in, wouldn't we?"

"It' obvious that somebody simply set it loose," Snape decided. "However for what purpose I'm not sure. It might have been an attempt on DiAngelo's life."

Percy's grip tightened on Nico's hand. "Why?" he almost snapped. "Why would anyone want to hurt Nicky? Everybody loves Nicky! Except that Malfoy kid, but he has issues." Nico almost smiled at this.

"Obviously," said Snape. "He and that Potter boy would have been the first to respond to something like a troll attack, and I don't believe for one seconds that Granger would defy a direct order from Dumbledore. However I did notice that she was not at the feast. Whoever set it loose might have known this and set it after her, knowing that…your son…would be among the first at the scene to help."

A woman's voice shooed them away, saying that Nico needed quiet. Percy snorted. "Does it matter?" he asked. "He's awake already anyway."

"Since when have you been so observant?" Nico asked him with a lopsided grin. Percy returned it, ruffling Nico's hair. "What happened?" Nico asked.

"You got bonked by a troll, Pomfrey and Will patched you up, you've only been out about eighteen hours. It's almost lunch time," Percy summed up, patting his leg. "I'm going to go tell Annabeth that you've woken up." Nico nodded at Percy as he and the giant left. Snape told Madam Pomfrey he'd only be a moment, and so she reluctantly left them.

"Professor?" Nico acknowledged, albeit with some confusion.

"What happened to the troll, DiAngelo?" Snape asked. Nico grin despite of himself, that's what he liked best about this guy. No beating around the bush. A trait he desperately wished his father had. "It disappeared, as did your sword when I went back to get it. Unless Peeves stole it."

"My sword is made of an ancient and powerful material," Nico said. "It's found most commonly in the Underworld, my father gave it to me. Stygian Iron, along with other metals, have the power to banish monsters back to the Underworld. When this happens, their body is broken down in a rapid process, making it harder for them to reform when their essence returns to the surface. Apparently, trolls qualify as monsters. And as for my sword," Nico reached into his pants pocket, which were laying at the foot of his bed with his other clothes, and drew out his weapon, which grew in size until it was normal. "It's enchanted to always return to my pocket."

Snape looked impressed. "And you?" Snape asked with an attitude of aloofness that Nico was certain was feigned. "Are you feeling well? That troll practically split your skull." Nico rolled his eyes, knowing that, with the amount of blood, it couldn't have been a very large cut. And he was used to concussions.

"Been through worse," Nico shrugged it off. "How is everyone else?"

"Fine, and in their classes," Snape replied. However he hadn't even finished saying this when the door to the infirmary flew open and Will, Hazel, Frank, Harry, Ron and Hermione charged in, eyes alight. "Never mind," Snape muttered, stalking off.

"Oh, Nico," Hazel jumped up onto the hospital bed and threw her arms around her brother. She was quiet for a moment as they embraced, but then she roughly pulled away, grabbed the nearest pillow, and started beating him mercilessly with it. "What! On! Earth! Were! You! THINKING!" She struck him once for each word, then punched his arm.

"Ow," Nico said politely. Ron and Frank sniggered.

"You're alright, then?" Ron asked. "Blimey, I nearly had a heart attack when you fell back there." Nico smirked a bit. "Snape looked like he was ready to bring that troll back to life, then kill it again himself."

"You really took on a whole troll?" Frank asked in awe. "We had a bunch of them attack the…camp in California. Reyna had trouble with one, and you know how awesome she is!" Nico nodded.

"It was a small one," Nico said. "No big deal."

Hermione looked scandalized. "No big deal!" she squeaked. "You could have been killed! I've read tons about them since last night and full grown wizards have been known to panic and get slaughtered by them."

"Well, if you can keep your head and ignore the stench," Nico tried to lighten that atmosphere. "They're not actually that tough." Will scoffed and started to examine the back of Nico's head. At least, that's what Nico assumed he was doing when Will started running his fingers through Nico's hair.

"Concussion," Will said, eyes narrowing. "Four bruised ribs, three cracked ribs, internal bleeding, intestinal bruising, and a possible skull fracture but other than that…no not that tough at all." Ron and Frank laughed at that. Nico only shrugged. Harry, who was being very quiet, looked away from them, and then walked away all together. He quietly left the infirmary as Hazel hugged/attacked her brother once more.

Ron was the only one besides Nico who noticed, and he followed his friend soon after. "Is Harry okay?" Nico asked no one in particular.

"I dunno," Hermione said anxiously. "I didn't see him get hurt, but he's been awfully quiet as of late." When Nico finally got permission to leave and join the others at lunch, Harry and Ron were sitting a bit away from everyone else. Hermione joined them, and they let her. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and apparently surviving a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

Will never left Nico's side the rest of the day, insisting that Nico might still be injured. And so he kept an arm around his friend. Nico would have been fine with this, if not for Will throwing looks at Harry whenever the other boy was in the room. It gave Nico a rather nasty feeling in his gut. Perhaps, all the affection that Will was giving him…was only out of pity, or guilt or something stupid like that. Will was the kind that would do it.

By that evening, Nico had had enough. Will was chatting about a new potion he found in a library book that would enhance your personal charm. They were sitting in the library on a comfortable sofa in a secluded area, tall bookshelves surrounding them and not a living soul in sight. Will had both arms around Nico's waist and was pulling him closer until Nico was basically sitting on his lap. Will kept talking, his lips brushing against the beck of Nico's neck with every word. Harry and Ron passed by them, looking for a book on the plants they were learning about in Herbology from the sound of it. But when Harry caught sight of Will and Nico, he hurriedly turned the other way.

Nico stood up. "What wrong?" Will asked him, looking slightly hurt. Nico turned on him, searching his face, hoping he was wrong. But, he saw guilt in the disgustingly perfect face before him. Guilt. He knew it.

"Just stay away from me," Nico told him roughly, briskly walking away. Will was either too stunned to follow, or he knew better than to.

"Nico?" Harry asked as he passed him on the way out. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"Go ask your boyfriend," Nico spat out breaking into a run. The librarian called out after him to be quiet and to walk, but he paid her no mind. He walked straight into a wall of shadows, and appeared in the shadows of another wall. An empty room. Nico sat down and put his head in his hands. Not really crying, just wanting to block out the entire world, which seemed to hate him.

Will's POV

He looked for Nico everywhere. Will cursed himself. Nico had been disappearing a lot lately, to gods know where, and it was usually because of himself. Will knew that Nico wouldn't be out on the grounds, so he started his search in the dungeons, gradually working his way upward to the Gryffindor Dorm. No one had seen him before, during or after dinner. Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione even joined in the search. Dean and Seamus promised to keep a look out for him.

He'd about given up, it was only five minutes before curfew, and everyone but Harry and Ron had gone to their rooms by now. Will knew he was pushing his luck, the teachers didn't like or fear him like they did Nico. Sure, if Nico got caught out of bed they would give him a friendly warning and continue on. But except for the possible exception of McGonagall, any teacher catching him stalking around the castle at this time of night, they would punish him or take away points from Gryffindor.

So when a door near Snape's office creaked slowly open, Will panicked and ducked behind a suit of armor. Nico, his face paler than normal and his shoulders sagging, stepped out into the hallway. Will just stood there for a moment, overcome with surprise. Then he shot out from his hiding place and latched onto Nico's arm. Nico gasped in shock and threw Will into the wall as a knee-jerk reactions.

Will collided with a loud _Oof_. He looked up into Nico's face, there was a flash of concern, and then it was gone. Replaced with a defeated slouch. Will slowly got up. Nico was walking away. "What are you doing?" Will hissed, grabbing Nico's arm again, flinching as Nico turned on his heel to face him.

"What are _you_ doing?" Nico shot back, his voice dangerously low. His deep black eyes were narrowed, making them darker than ever. Will lost all train of thought for a second, staring into those obsidian pools. Nico looked confused at Will's reaction, and tried to pull out of Will's grip. Will's hand tightened on him. "Will?"

Will threw open the door of the room that Nico had just exited. He practically tossed Nico in and then followed, closing and locking the door behind him. "Solace!" Nico growled, taking out his wand. Will just grabbed it and pulled it out of his hand, Nico was open mouthed in unbelief. "What the hell are you…" Will pulled him into an almost desperate hug. "Let go."

"No."

"Let go"

"No"

"Let go. Now"

"Can't make me."

"Let go"

"No"

Nico tried to struggle out of his grasp, but Will hung on for dear life. "What is with you?" Will asked. "Why? Why have you been avoiding me?" Nico stopped struggling, but kept his eyes firmly fixed on the floor. "Neeks, you saw me and Harry that night…didn't you? Don't even lie about it, I know you did." Nico's tensing shoulders was all the confirmation Will needed. "Look, I'm sorry! Okay?" Will tried to look into Nico's eyes, but the son of Hades was making that near impossible. "Harry kissed me! I didn't…I did, but…I didn't really think about it…"

"Since when do you bother to think about anything?" Nico's upper lip curled in contempt. Will frowned and shoved Nico against the wall. "What-?" Will's mouth was on his, kissing him firmly, but gently. A moan of pleasure escaped Nico against his will, but to the son of Apollo, is sounded like a whine of need. Will wrapped his arms once more around Nico, and this time he found no resistance. Nico leaned into him, his fingers combing into Will's hair, tangling in it and pulling him closer.

"Nico," Will whispered when they pulled away briefly to breath. The pale face before him was flushed, pink stains on his cheeks and his eyes downcast. "I don't like Harry like that," Nico was trying to back away once more. Will's grip on Nico's wrist and his medical ability from his father told him that Nico's heart was racing. "I love y—" Nico shoved Will to the floor, stealing his wand back.

"Alohamora" Nico waved his wand and the door opened. Harry was standing right outside.

"I know I oughtn't have listened," Harry said quickly. "But I swear Pau-…Will—isn't lying." Harry bit his bottom lip and looked away. Nico just walked past.

"Tch," Nico scoffed. "You can have him. I want nothing to do with that." Harry grabbed onto the back of Nico's robes. Nico furiously spun around, and then froze. Harry's green eyes had turned amber. A pale, ghostly silhouette of the wings glimmered in and out of the visible spectrum. Nico couldn't get out of Harry's iron grip.

" _Liar_ " Harry said in a teasing tone, but in a voice that wasn't entirely his own. It was too deep. Nico's heart rate skyrocketed. That voice, where had he heard that voice. The wings faded back into astral shadows, and his eyes turned green once more. Harry looked at his hand, which was entwined in the fabric of Nico's robes. He quickly let go, his eyes filled with confusion. He bolted like a frightened rabbit. Nico was too stunned to even watch him flee. Will appeared in the doorway.

"Nico?" He asked, Nico didn't miss the hope that layered his friend's voice. He looked after Harry, he felt as though he were looking at a puzzle that wasn't quite put together. A few of the pieces missing, a few of the pieces upside down. But most of them coming together. And of all times to reveal himself, he simply decided to call Nico a liar. A smile tugged at his lips. "Nico?" Will asked with a bit more worry. He looked up at Will—tall, gorgeous, stupid, kind, gentle, moronic, talkative Will— and rolled his eyes.

"What happened?" Will asked cautiously.

"I have no idea," Nico answered honestly. He gave Will a small smile. "Good night, Solace."


	14. Chapter 15

Harry was in a bad mood when, by all rights, he should have been ecstatic. The cold weather wasn't helping improve it, either. It was so cold in the mornings that the windows were always covered in thick frosty designs. The grass was covered in white, though the dew melted by high noon, and you couldn't go outside for very long without a coat. But even still, Harry should have been excited. Quidditch season had begun. His first match was only six days away, next Saturday. But then, he decided that Ron was excited enough for the both of them.

How could Harry be anything but depressed when he caught sight of Nico and Will together? They were always together. Even for that short period when Nico was angry with Will, they were never far apart. This was usually due to the fact that Will would follow Nico around like a puppy. Something seemed to have lifted between the two of them. Nico wasn't as sullen and grouchy, and Will—if it were even possible—had grown even more cheerful. Neville had tentatively mentioned to Nico, who he almost hero worshiped after being "saved" from Fluffy, that he seemed well. Nico had flashed the other boy a quick, fleeting smile and said that he'd decided to focus on important things, because important things were bound to kill you if you didn't pay them attention. Harry didn't know what he meant by this. And from the look on Will's face, he didn't either.

Nico wasn't avoiding Harry anymore. In fact between him and Hermione, Harry always had his homework done on time. Hermione would help with the book work, like the History of Magic essays, or the worksheets Professor Sprout would give on the various ancient names of magical fruit. Nico would give him tips on Potions and with Charms and Transfiguration. It had gotten almost funny to see Nico and Hermione argue over who got to explain a certain technique, and who was more accurate or effective. Though the arguing was all in good fun, ever since the troll incident Hermione had become more relaxed about being the absolute best in everything as well as for the rules. And Nico honestly didn't care about who he hung out with as long as you were civil. He wasn't much for conversation, but when he did talk everybody thought he was brilliant or hilarious. Nico even developed a reputation for helping the twins in their pranks, showing them how to turn the toilets into regurgitating fountains in the Slytherins' personal washrooms. No one knew how Nico knew just where the Slytherin dorms were, nor how he knew the way in, though there were rumors that Nico had discovered a spell that allowed him to pass completely through walls like a ghost. Hermione always dutifully denied these rumors, since any magic of that sort was Dark and therefore _illegal_.

Will was another story, even though he wasn't being rude he never seemed to be able to look Harry in the eye. Whenever Harry asked him something, Will wouldn't quite answer and then he would turn away and start a conversation with someone else. This only convinced Harry more that Will was his old friend. He decided to be like Nico, and not focus on it since it wasn't really important. And Ron was right, Paul/Will must have had no control over the circumstances. So maybe he felt guilty? Or, perhaps it wasn't Paul at all. Doubts and feeling of certainty swirled through Harry's brain.

Even now as they were walking into Potions, Will and Nico were hand in hand, though trying to hide it by standing very close together. It was common knowledge among the males in Gryffindor House that they were officially-unofficially together. However everyone else except Hermione seemed to not notice. Harry sat down with Ron behind Will and Nico, watching them interact with each other. When they sat down, they were so close that there was no space between them at all. Their elbows bumped when they moved to get supplies from their bags.

"…is one of the few things that cannot simply be conjured," Snape was saying. Harry blinked. What was? "It can only be summoned from somewhere else. So do not be mistaken when I say that this potion creates it." Creates what?! Harry listened harder. "Throughout the course of the next month, we shall brew the Victalvry Potion. It is complex and will have to be carefully monitored. Things must be added, and the temperature must remain constant…" Harry huffed and sat back. Snape caught the movement and sent him a glare.

"Begin" with that one word, the classroom came to life. Clearly everyone was excited. While Ron got out the needed ingredients, Harry quickly read through the description that he had in his text book.

 _The Victalvry Potion has the ability to turn any non-living substance into food. However the level of nutrition varies, depending on what the source object was. Warning: Do not use on poisonous, living, hazardous, decaying, spoiled or cursed material._

Will's POV

Will couldn't be more relieved that Nico was finally acting normal. He still couldn't figure out what had happened that night, that caused such a change in him. Not that he was complaining, Will thought as Nico gave him a shy smile before adding a slosh of bat blood into their cauldron. He'd heard a few words being exchanged between Nico and Harry, and had come out of the room to see Harry running off. Ever since then, though, Nico had been acting like the kiss between Will and Harry hadn't happened. Unfortunately, he was also apparently pretending that the kiss between Will and himself hadn't happened either. Will tried to add a whole carcass of a dung beetle, like the instructions said. Nico grabbed it away from him and started chopping it up, and then pulling the little pieces apart even more with his fingers before he dropped them into the bubbling mixture.

"Add some mint leaves," Nico ordered him. Will grabbed a handful and was about to add them when Nico gasped and snatched them away. "Not like that!" Nico said, disbelief on his face. He showed Will how to tear them so that the leaves gave juice. Snape was on the other side of the room, looking appraisingly at Malfoy and Zambini's potion, giving them advice. All of the students were busy. Will swiftly bent and pecked Nico's cheek, making him drop the handful of leaves into their cauldron before he had finished with them. His face turned a light pink, as did their potion. Snape came back over.

"Very good," he said. "However, don't you think you added a tad too much mint?" Snape left their table with a smirk. Nico scowled at Will, who shrugged with a cheeky grin. He thrust his hand into the bag of turtle knuckles and tossed in several, not looking at Will.

By the time class was done, Nico had confused Snape and Hermione. "It's supposed to take a week for it to get this far," he murmured. "How on earth…?" Snape dipped a small wooden spoon into it, the potion responded much like gelatin would. "It's not physically possible," Snape was having trouble not smiling at Nico, Will was sure of it. His left cheek kept twitching. "How did it set this much already?"

Nico shrugged. "I made the fire hotter than the book said and used a cooling spell on the top while Will stirred." He said this as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Snape stared down at their unfinished potion again, and then he took a sample with the spoon and transferred it into a small vial that he produced from his robes. "Five points to Gryffindor," Snape said after a moment. Hermione gasped. It was the first time in living memory that Snape had ever awarded points to a Gryffindor. No matter how many questions Hermione answered correctly and perfectly from the book, or how precise and long her essays were, or how perfect her potions had turned out, he'd only ever taken away points from her. And she was undeniably at or near the top of the class. It was soon agreed by all the children subconsciously that in Snape's mind, Nico was in a House all his own.

Will caught hold of Nico's hand once more as they exited the class and walked with their group down the halls on the way to lunch. Nico didn't even react anymore, Will had been doing it so often. Will ran his thumb over Nico's knuckles lovingly, watching the tiny son of Hades rummage around in his school bag. Will couldn't help but remember what Nico had been like when he'd first come to camp years ago with his older sister and Thalia and Percy. He'd been so tiny, even smaller than he was now. Or maybe he just looked smaller because his camp shirt had been several sizes too big. He was so happy back then. So full of life. That had been when Will first noticed Nico. Will wasn't big on games like capture the flag, and the Hunters had freaked him out. So he stayed with the medics. When Nico fell down a bluff and had sprained his ankle, Will was the first one to get to him. Will wondered if his friend remembered that day. Nico had tried to be brave, and act like it didn't hurt him. So he had been smiling though his tears and asking Will all about being a demigod.

"You look like your dad," Nico had said as Will chanted over his wounded ankle. Will looked up at him.

"You think so?" Nico nodded.  
"Except he's way taller. He's not really that powerful in Mythomagic, but if you play him with other cards he gives them all boosts just by being there…" Will had listened to Nico prattle on and on about his card game. Even after he'd been healed, Nico just sat there on the dirt talking to Will for the rest of the game. Will had been captivated by everything about him. The way he used his hands when he talked, how his eyes betrayed his every emotion, how he got so excited about the little things and even the way he laughed at Will's stupid jokes.

After the game, and Nico and Will had said their good-night's, Will was needed in the Infirmary looking after an Aphrodite girl who had gotten cornered by three Hunters. He'd been busy from that point right up until Percy left camp with the others. Nico grew distant, even then. Always sitting at the top of the hill, looking out into the horizon, waiting for his sister to come back. Will was always too afraid that he'd say something wrong to go talk to him. And then, when Percy came back without Bianca…Will felt a horrible sense of loss when Nico just disappeared.

He'd pop up every now and then, grab a bite and some ambrosia and nectar. Maybe take a nap by the sparring area. Every time he did, Will would track him down and force him into the "Med Shed" for a check-up. And every time, it would kill Will to see the beautiful son of Hades get worse, and worse. And then, Nico stopped showing up at all.

Just thinking about those times, Will's stomach clenched. He brought Nico's hand up to his lips. Nico blushed, scowling again making Will smile. For the life of him, Will couldn't figure out why the others were so afraid of his scowl. Gods, it was so dang _cute_. Nico pulled his hand away from Will so that he could use both hands to find whatever it was that he was looking for in his bag.

"Aha!" Nico said, pulling out a book. At Will's inquiring look, he explained "When I first heard about Quidditch, I ordered this book from Flourish and Blotts. They didn't have any in stock when we were there, and I got it about three weeks ago. I forgot about it until I found it again last night." Nico walked a little faster so that he was in between Ron and Harry.

He thrust the book into Harry's hands. Harry looked down at it, and Ron craned his neck to get a good look. Hermione didn't even need to read the cover to know what book it was. " _Quidditch Through the Ages_!" she said. "That's a really good book, I borrowed it from the library out first week here. It's fascinating, and I don't even like sports that much!"

Harry mumbled his distracted thanks as he opened it. Nico smiled as Will caught up with him. Ron walked around to the other side of Harry so that he could read over his friend's shoulder. Will grabbed onto Nico's hand once more. Nico rolled his eyes. "You're so possessive," he muttered under his breath.

They sat down in their usual place. "There are seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul as discovered during the World Cup match in 1473 between Bulgaria and Egypt" Ron read. "Wow, that must have been an exciting game."

Will filled up Nico's plate with vegetables and several slices of juicy ham. Nico just let him, watching Will with a wry, bemused expression before taking up his fork and spearing a carrot. Will wrapped his arm comfortably around Nico, as he always did when they were eating. Nico didn't mind, he just ate with his left hand since his right arm was usually pressed between himself and Will. Will settled in closer, enjoying the meal and conversation.

About half way through, Nico excused himself, saying that he wanted to check on something. Will watched him leave, frowning. As Nico left, he held the door for Snape, who was limping. He passed by the Gryffindor table, but stopped at Harry, who quickly shoved the book under the table, but Snape caught the movement.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" Snape asked him.

Harry sheepishly showed him, pulling it out.

"No extra-curricular books at the lunch table," Snape said. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor." Harry handed it over, dumbstruck.

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly. "You should have said that Nico gave it to you. Snape wouldn't have taken it than, not if he knew his precious DiAngelo bought it."

"It's not Nico's fault he's good at Potions," Will came to his defense. "It reminds him of when he cooked with his family years and years ago."

Ron nodded, "Wasn't saying it to put him down," he said honestly. "I like Nico, he's great." Will frowned at this, narrowing his eyes at Ron. Just how many people were trying to get their hooks into his crush? Then Will mentally shook himself. Nah, Ron didn't swing that way.

Harry's POV

Harry left Ron and Hermione alone in the Gryffindor common room. He needed some time to himself. Time to think about Will, as much as he just wanted to forget the whole kissing-fiasco hadn't happened…he just couldn't. Did it really mean nothing to Will? It would make sense if Will really wasn't Paul, but every time he looked at Will he was forcefully reminded of his old friend.

"What's little Pottyhead doing out all alone?" asked a taunting voice. Harry looked up at Peeves, he was bouncing what looked like a water balloon in his hand. "Where's little Potty's friends? Old Peeves has heard from a little birdy that Potty's been making Master cry." Peeves dropped the happy-go-lucky attitude. He threw the balloon, it smacked Harry's face hard, stinging him and knocking his glasses right off of his nose. "Nobody gets to hurt my kind Master."

Harry gritted his teeth and fumbled around on the floor looking for his glasses. He couldn't see where they landed, and the water in his eyes wasn't helping. Peeves swooped closer and grabbed them, just as Harry almost had them. "Peeves!" Harry said desperately. Peeves only cackled.

"Teach you to mess around with my Master's heart!" Peeves spat out. "I saw you and Master's friend, you didn't see how horrible Master was hurting! But Peeves knows! The whole Underworld knows, and the Bloody Baron told little Peeves. We're all mad at you, hear me _Potty?_ " Peeves lunched for Harry again.

"Stop!" Harry shouted. Peeves froze. "Leave me alone! Just go away, go away and don't ever come back!" Peeves started shaking. His translucent form trembled. Harry couldn't see quite right without his glasses, but…with a loud _whoosh_ of air, Peeves was suddenly gone. Just gone.

Harry put his glasses on, picking them up from where Peeves dropped them. Then his heart stopped. Hazel Levesque, Nico's sister, and Professor Annabeth, Nico's mother, were both staring at him from twenty feet down the hall. Great. Just great. Annabeth cleared her throat. "Run along, Hazel," she said sternly, but kindly to her daughter. Hazel nodded, and Harry tried to back away, back around a corner, but Annabeth's next words stopped him.

"Potter? Come with me to me office, please."

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth sat down across from the scrawny little boy. He looked ashamed. Incredibly so. "Care to explain what I just saw?"

For a moment, Harry didn't move. Annabeth had heard about Will and Harry's kiss from Jason and Reyna, who had jumped onto their fastest pegesi as soon as they'd heard anything was wrong with their Nico. And also from Percy, and just now from Hazel. Annabeth sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, wondering why she was always the last one to be included in problems like this.

"Everyone hates me," Harry whispered. This stopped Annabeth cold, she studied Harry. This had obviously been torturing him for some time. "I-I made a mistake…I think…"

"What mistake?" Annabeth asked, her voice less stern and more concerned.

"I thought he was…Paul."

"Who is Paul?"

Nico's POV

"No, Neville there's no way around it," Nico said as he pulled out his knife. "Not unless you want to go to Madam Pomfrey?" Neville shook his head wildly.

"She said I'm in there so often, the next time I'm sent up she'll wrap me in protection charms!" Neville's eyes were wide.

"Then I guess you're stuck with me, because I can't find Will," Nico brought the sharp tip of his knife to Neville's palm. He gently started to ease the splinter that was stuck there, out. How did Neville even manage to get a splinter from the banisters here? They were so smooth you could ride down them butt naked…not that he'd thought about trying... Neville whimpered, even though Nico was doing his best to make sure it didn't hurt.

"See," Nico said, holding up the tiny piece of wood. He stowed his knife in a robe pocket. "I suggest just hanging onto Ron or Harry going up and down the stairs, because, obviously, the railings are out to get you." Neville managed a little giggle. Shouts of surprise made Nico jump to his feet. He relaxed when he saw the familiar fluffy head of hair.

"Hey, sis," Nico greeted Hazel. She had just pushed passed two third year boys as they were coming through the portrait. "What's up?"

"You won't believe what I just saw"


End file.
